What I Am ?
by KAMENRIDAGekijouban9
Summary: Aku dulu diculik oleh para golongan iblis lama, namun kemudian mereka melepaskan ku begitu saja di suatu tempat yang tidak ku ketahui. Lapar dan haus itu yang kurasakan, sampai ku menyadari tempat ini dipenuhi oleh bankai-bankai naga yang sudah rusak. Tidak punya pilihan lain aku harus memakan mereka dan meminum darah busuk untuk bertahan hidup. Dan kemudian aku menjadi Monster.
1. Chapter 1

**What I Am ?**

 _CHAPTER 1: Monster or Hero_

 _DISCLAMER: BUKAN PUNYA SAYA_

" _HA" BERBICARA_

' _HA' BATIN_

" _ **HA**_ _" BERBICARA SCARED GEAR / /AMARAH/ / JURUS_

' _ **HA**_ _' BATIN SCARED GEAR / / AMARAH_

 _WARNING:ABAL-ABAL/GAJE/OC/OOC/TYPO/No shinobi/Dragon/Monster/Mecha/_

 _PAIR: (NARUTO X …)_

 _GENERS: ADVENTURE, FATASY, and SUPERNATURAL_

 _RANTED: M_

 _Summary: Aku dulu diculik oleh para golongan iblis lama, namun kemudian mereka melepaskan ku begitu saja di suatu tempat yang tidak ku ketahui. Lapar dan haus itu yang kurasakan, sampai ku menyadari tempat ini dipenuhi oleh bankai-bankai naga yang sudah rusak. Tidak punya pilihan lain aku harus memakan mereka dan meminum darah busuk untuk bertahan hidup. Dan kemudian aku menjadi Monster._

Di suatu tempat yang sangat menyeramkan dan dipenuhi oleh bankai-bankai naga yang sudah rusak. Aku tengah berjalan mencari sebuah harapan di dunia yang sudah melupakan ku mungkin, kelaparan dan kehausan aku ganjal mereka dengan memakan para mahluk yang sudah menjadi tidak bernyawa ini. Ini semua demi bertahan hidup, namun semakin lama aku memakan dan meminum daging serta darah mereka muncul rasa ketagihan dalam diriku ini. Ketika aku mengelak memakan daging lagi rasa sakit itu muncul dengan sendirinya.

Bingung dan tak bisa mengetahui sekarang aku apa Iblis, Naga, atau apapun itu aku tidak mengetahui sekarang aku apa, langit yang sangat menyeramkan untuk kupandang dengan mata ini. Sudah aku ingin menangis kenapa hal yang menyeramkan ini terjadi, aku harap ini hanya mimpi namun sekali ku tutup mataku dan kemudian membukanya kembali tidak terjadi apapun ini kenyataan yang sangat pahit untuk ku lewati.

Aku memegang perutku ini rasa lapar ini muncul, mereka meminta untuk diberi makan. Daging busuk dihadapan ku namun aku hanya menatap nya saja semakin lama rasa sakit ini muncul. Mecoba untuk menahannya tetapi malam membuatnya semakin parah. Secara paksa aku melangkah kearah bangkai naga ini aku menarik mengambil salah satu daging dari tubunya.

Kumakan daging ini secara lahap, bunyi benturan antara gigi dan daging ini bertemu. Sangat tidak sopan namun ini demi merendam rasa sakit yang berada di tubuhku ini lalu selesai sudah seluruh daging ini sudah masuk kedalam tubuh ku. Namun aku masih haus darah mengalir dari sisa-sisa tubuh naga yang lain. Aku sudah mual tidak sanggup lagi berdiri aku Monster. Itulah sebutan yang pas untuk diriku, apa ada orang yang dapat berteman dengan diriku entalah.

Ketakutan melanda ku kembali. Aku takut pada keluargaku dan para sahabat ku apa mereka akan menerima ku yang telah berubah seperti ini, atau mereka akan menjauhiku. Kedua tangan ini menampung sesuatu yang kental merah.

" **Sangat naif."**

Suara seseorang terdengar di dalam pikiranku. Dia muncul entah dari mana dan bagaimana aku tidak dapat bertemu dengannya namun aku dapat mendengarnya saja. Kadang aku berpikir apa aku gila, apa aku sudah di butakan oleh kesendirian ini.

" **Ayolah kenapa kau begitu pesimis akan hidup ini."**

Aku hanya membiarkan suara itu, jika aku mendengarkannya mungkin saja aku berubah menjadi Monster yang sesungguhnya. Detak jantung ini berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Bunuh diri itu yang aku inginkan namun itu akan sia-sia saja ketika aku ingin melukai diriku sendiri tetapi aku tidak mampu melakukannya.

" **Seorang yang ingin mencari siapa dan apa dirinya tetapi hanya memiliki satu pandangan."**

Sudah cukup aku muak dengan orang ini, terjebak di sebuah tempat yang mungkin ku sebut sebagai _Grave's Dragon_. Tanpa siapa-siapa hanya aku dengan orang yang berada entah dimana. Waktu aku tidak mengetahui jam, hari, bulan, maupun tahun. Aku mengambil langkah menuju tempat yang mungkin benar untuk pulang kerumah.

Perjalanan sangat panjang sedikit demi sedikit bankai-bankai naga ini mulai tidak ada. Apa aku keluar dari tempat yang sangat menjijikan ini atau mungkin malah lebih buruk dari tempat ini.

Namun harapan itu pupus yang aku temukan sebuah jurang tanpa dasar yang terlihat dari mataku ini. Aku jatuhkan diriku kebelakang, lelah aku sudah sangat lelah akan semua ini.

" **Kubilang juga apa kadang harapan tidak selalu ada."**

Diriku berdiri kembali dan menatap jurang tersebut kemudian kedua tangan ku aku kepalkan dengan kuat. Mataku mengeluarkan air mata yang membasuhi kedua pipi ku ini. Sudah cukup suara sialan.

Tanpa berlama-lama aku langsung berlari kearah jurang tersebut dan loncat menuju jurang tanpa dasar ini. Sekarang mungkin aku dapat mati dari pada tersiksa dengan rasa sakit ini aku mulai menutup mataku.

" **Tidak semudah itu."**

Mataku tiba-tiba terbuka begitu saja dengan perubahan warna menjadi keunguan dengan pupil seperti naga. Punggungku tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit. Sebuah sayap besar muncul sangat mengerihkan, sepasang sayap ini mengepak-gepak. Gagal. Itulah yang kurasakan kenapa orang ini selalu menghalau diriku untuk mencoba melakukan kematian.

Dengan tidak diperintah aku dibawa kembali ke atas ke tempat dimana aku akan mengakhiri hidupku ini. Tertunduklah diriku kedua tangan ku memukul-mukul tanah.

" **Menyesal tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."**

Aku mengankat kepala ku. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan orang ini kenapa dia selalu ada. Siapa sebenanrnya orang ini. Aku menggelengkan kepala kemudian berjalan kearah lain meninggalkan jurang tanpa dasar ini.

Hanya kekosongan yang tergambar dimataku ini. Aku tak tahu lagi harus kemana dan bagaimana, mungkin aku akan hancur seperti ini. Berapa jauh kaki ini sudah melangkah. Tempat apa yang aku tuju sekarang.

Suara seseorang namun bukan orang yang entah dimana. Aku menerusuri asal suara tersebut. Kutemukan beberapa orang dengan sayap hitam bagaikan gagak tengah melakukan pelecehan pada seorang perempuan. Entah kenapa aku ingin menolongnya namun disisi lain aku ingin meninggalkannya karena ini akan membawa masalah lebih rumit.

" **Benar-benar memalukan."**

Tanpa sadar aku menginjak ranting membuat suara yang cukup yang dapat membuat indra pendengaran mereka mendengarnya. Beberapa dari mereka mengalihkan kearah diriku yang berada di balik pohon besar. Apa aku akan ketahuan aku harap jangan sampai.

Langkah demi langkah beberapa orang ini menuju kearah diriku yang bersembuyi. Namun kemudian langkah itu mulai tidak terdengar aku mengintip kearah mereka. Menghilang begitu saja apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Aku membalikan wajah ku dan seketika rasa terkejut ku muncul akibat mereka ada dihadapanku.

"Akkkhhhh!" teriak diriku kemudian aku langsung terjatuh kebelakang. Kini aku harus berpikir bagaimana aku dapat melewati hal ini.

"Apa yang kita temukan disini seorang iblis kecil." Ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang berpenampilan memakai pakaian seorang anggota bangsawan. Mendengar kata iblis aku menundukan wajah ku. Apa yang mereka pikirkan aku bukan iblis namun aku monster.

" **Apa yang kau pikirkan kenapa tidak menunjukan sedikit ke sadisan mu kepada mereka."**

Kemudian aku berdiri dan kemudian menantap wajah mereka satu persatu dan akhirnya mata menantap dengan menuju satu arah seorang perempuan yang berambut biru panjang sampai ke punggung.

Angin berhembus dengan kencang membuat rambutku melambai-lambai. Air mata ini keluar kembali aku menangis mungkin ini agak aneh namun bagiku ini adalah sebuah peringatan bagi mereka untuk menjauh dari diriku ini.

"Kenapa kau menagis iblis kecil apa kau takut." Ejek salah seorang dari mereka. Aku terus menangis kembali. Dan akhirnya rasa lapar ini muncul rasa yang akan membuat pada orang didepannya ini mati secara mengenaskan.

"Kumohon pada kalian menjauhlah dariku." Pintaku kepada para orang-orang tesebut. Jika hal ini terjadi aku harap perempuan itu tidak melihat kejadian mengerihkan ini.

Mereka tertawa mendegar ucapakanku. Kemudian salah seorang dari mereka maju kedepan dan mencekram leherku ini. Dia berhenti tertawa dan menantap tajam kearah wajahku yang tengah kesusuhan bernafas. Dia mengucapkan tidak peduli dan melemparku kearah sebuah bagunan tua.

Tubuh ini serasa tertabrak sebuah hantaman yang sangat kuat. Aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran miliku. Kumohon jangan sampai orang itu mengambil alih tubuhku ini.

" **Saatnya menunjukan siapa bosnya."**

Mataku terbuka namun kini berwarna keungunan. Menatap kedepan dan melihat sebuah tombak cahaya melesat kearah ku dengan sangat cepat. Tombak ini mengenai bagian tangan kananku. Membuat ku tertancap di bagunan tersebut.

"Lebih baik kau diam disitu dan melihat saja." Kemudian orang-orang ini mulai medekati perempuan berambut biru tua tersebut. Namun perempuan itu memberontak dia tidak ingin disentuh oleh para tangan kotor mereka. Beberapa kali memberontak namun akhirnya dia diam dan para orang-orang ini mulai melecehkan lebih parah dan memperkosanya.

Tangan kiri ku menyentuh pundak mereka. Ketika mereka membalikan kepala. Hanya keterkejutan yang dapat mereka gambarkan. Tangan kanan ku tetap tertancap di bagunan tersebut yang berarti aku memotong tangan ku sendiri tanpa tahu bagaimana karena sekarang tubuhku bukan milik diriku tapi milik orang lain.

" **Saatnya makan."** Suara ku tampil berbeda aku serasa bagaikan seorang penjahat yang sangat menakutkan bagi setiap orang. Aura gelap muncul ditelapak tangan berubah menjadi sebuah kuku-kuku yang tajam. Menusuk dengan sangat kuat kearah jatung berada dan mencekramnya. Yang hanya bisa ku tonton dari suatu tempat itu adalah sebuah ketakutan.

Sebuah teriakan rasa sakit mengema di tempat tersebut. Dan tanpa rasa manusiawi aku mencabut dengan paska jatung tersebut. Kini aku memegang inti kehidupan. Sementara orang yang telah kucabut jantungnya ini melebur menjadi butiran cahaya. Tanpa banyak hal aku memakannya sangat mengerihkan dan menjijikan kunyah dan terus menguyah seluruh inti kehidupan tersebut. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya mulai mundur dari diriku salah seorang dari mereka bahkan ada yang muntah karena tidak kuat melihat adegan ini.

Muncul sebuah lengan baru menggantikan lengan kanan yang telah putus. Namun lengan baru ini terbuat dari kegelapan dengan beberapa tulang-tulang yang melingkar di sekitarnya.

" **Siapa selanjutnya."** Aku mulai mendekati orang lain yang berada dalam ketakutan ini. Orang ini orang yang sekarang mengendalikan tubuhku kenapa dia selalu tidak bisa dihentikan. Dari mereka menyiapkan sebuah tombak yang dibalut cahaya.

Salah satu dari mereka maju dan menyerang secara membabi buta kearah tubuhku. Tusukan demi tusukan sayatan demi sayatan aku terima. Namun diriku terseyum sinis.

" **Benar-benar bodoh."** Aku mencekram kepalanya. Kulihat bola matanya yang membulat dengan sangat lebar di sela-sela jariku ini. Dengan mudah seperti menarik daun-daunan dari rantingnya. Tanpa rasa kasihan aku menarik kepalanya ini dari tempatnya.

Butiran-butiran cahaya mengurai dari tubuh dan kepala orang bersayap hitam ini. Kemudian menghilang. Aku memandang kearah beberapa orang lagi. Perubah muncul. Aura gelap muncul menutupi ke sebelah anggota tubuhku ini dengan beberapa tulang-tulang.

Beberapa diantara mereka berniat untuk pergi dari sini. Jangankan berniat untuk kabur bersembuyi pun akan aku temukan dirimu sampai harus ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Tangan kiri ku memanjang dan menembus beruntun ke bagian perut mereka. Semuanya tumbang dengan hanya sekali serangan.

Butiran cahaya kembali berterbangan di langit yang sangat rusak ini. Aku memadang kearah perempuan yang menjadi korban hawa nafsu mereka. Ketakutan yang dapat kurasakan dari dirinya.

" **ku serahkan sisanya padamu."** Aku kembali. Mengendalikan tubuhku ini sekarang aku menatap perempuan itu jari-jemari tangan ku ingin menyentuh pundaknya. Namun dia mundur dengan perlahan.

"Kau melihatnya." Dengan terus terang aku juga merasa ketakutan ketika tubuh ini sudah di kendalikan oleh orang tersebut. Kemudian aku membalikan badan. Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini dari pada perempuan ini mengalami sebuah ketakutan yang berlebihan dan membuatnya menjadi gila.

Aku mulai meninggalkan perempuan yang tidak ku ketahui namanya itu. Rambut ku berkibar tertiup angin, seolah mengantarku untuk pergi dari sini. Apa pun yang aku lakukan tetap saja aku adalah monster. Kekuatan kegelapan menyelimuti anggota tubuhku juga menghilang tanpa jejak sedikitpun.

* * *

 **~What I am?~**

* * *

Setelah beberapa hari. Selepas kejadian tersebut aku terus mencari jalan keluar dari tempat ini. Dan apa yang kutemukan sebuah gua yang sangat menyeramkan dan gelap. Diluar dari pada itu aku menemukan sesuatu sebuah lambang. Lambang yang tertempel di atas gua tersebut berbentuk seperti anak panah yang dengan di kedua sisinya seolah ada sayap berwarna kuning semua. Dengan rasa penasaran aku memasuki gua tersebut.

Cukup panjang dan berliku-liku gua ini. Rasa laparku juga mulai muncul namun aku mungkin dapat menahannya sebentar lagi. Aku sangat penasaran dengan ujung dari gua ini dan ada apa disana. Jika yang aku lihat tadi terdapat sebuah lambang yang berada di atas pintu gua ini. Apakah gua ini milik seseorang atau kelompok pikirku ini.

" **Kenapa kau tidak menyerah."** Aku mendengarnya. Itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat sulit untuk jawab sekarang karena aku tidak mengetahui alasan ku untuk tidak menyerah dalam keadaan yang dapat dikatakan sangat buruk.

Aku berhenti. Dihadapanku hanya tertdapat sebuah ujung yang kosong tanpa apapun. Apa hanya ini yang dapat ku temukan aku putus asa dalam hal ini sungguh hanya satu yang ada dalam pikiran ku yaitu ketidak mengertian. Kenapa seseorang atau kelompok tertentu membuat sebuah gua yang ujung hanya ada kekosongan.

" **Jadi sia-sia yah."** Suara yang membuat ku semakin terjatuh. Terjatuh bagaikan aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Rasa sakit ini muncul aku memegang bagian dari perutku ini. Namun semakin sakit saja tidak dapat menahannya lagi aku meninju sisi gua ini.

 **TANKK!**

Mata ku melebar ketika mendengar bunyi benturan tersebut. Bunyi ini seperti bunyi logam. Kemudian aku mengetuk semua sisi di gua ini dan benar saja semuanya berbunyi seperti benturan logam.

Aku kembali lagi kearah ujung gua yang kosong ini. Tanpa lama aku seolah menyentuh sebuah tembok yang berkamuflase dengan lingkungannya dan dapat membuat seseorang benar-benar tidak menyadarinya. Kemudian aku menempelkan telapak tangan ku ini. Keajaiban terjadi.

Seluruh isi gua ini mulai bersinar dan mulai berganti menjadi sebuah logam. Kemudian aku menatap kearah tembok di depan ku ini. Liku-liku garis mulai bermunculan di wajah tembok ini. Aku mundur kebelakang beberapa langkah dan akhirnya sebuah lambang yang aku temukan diatas pintu masuk tadi.

Tembok ini pun terbelah dan menunjukan sebuah ruangan kosong dengan hanya di tengah terdapat sebuah batu berwarna merah menyala terang. Aku menatap batu tersebut entah kenapa batu itu seolah menarik diriku untuk mengambil dirinya dari tempatnya. Ku berjalan menuju tempat batu tersebut. Ketika kedua tangan ini akan mengambil batu tersebut. Cahaya menyilaukan berwarna merah membuat ku tak dapat melihat aku mencoba untuk menutupi kedua mata ku dengan tangan.

Ketika membuka kembali mata. Yang aku lihat hanya ruangan putih tanpa ujung sama sekali. Aku menengok ke kiri dan kanan namun tak ada yang aku temukan sampai aku menatap ke atas. Aku melihat sebuah robot merah raksasa yang terantai seluruh bagian tubuhnya matanya hanya ada satu berwarna hijau namun itu membuatnya sangat sangar dan menakutkan untuk dilihat.

Matanya menatap kearah diriku yang berdiri dihadapannya. Di hanya menatap dan tidak berbicara sama sekali. Namun aku melihat sebuah minta tolong di matanya ini, dia tidak mengatakannya tetapi aku dapat merasakan kalau dia ingin di tolong agar bebas dari rantai ini.

Dengan sekuat tenanga aku mencoba memutuskan rantai yang membelitnya ini. Namun beberapa kali kucoba semuanya tetap tidak berhasil. Aku memandang kearah wajah dari robot merah ini. Hanya ada rasa kekosongan dan hilang akan seseorang yang dapat aku lihat. Ini seolah dia adalah aku namun ada beberapa perbeda dimana dia menjadi kekosongan akibat kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga atau semancamnnya. Sementara diriku akibat lingkungan dan mentalku sendiri.

Robot merah ini kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya dari bagian dadanya. Sebuah cahaya berwarna merah yang mirip dengan baru yang aku lihat di ruangan kosong tersebut. Dan aku terkejut karena itu adalah batu merah yang tadi. Sampai sebuah suara lainnya yang berasal dari batu itu mungkin saja.

" _Apa yang kau inginkan dari ku."_ Ucapannya membuat hati seseorang ini tidak cukup tenang. Sebuah batu yang sangat unik dan sebenarnya batu apa ini. Itulah yang ada dipikiran ku saat ini.

"Sebenarnya kau ini apa dan siapa." Aku menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan sungguh aneh. Tapi karena rasa penasaran akan sebenarnya siapa mereka dan apa mereka.

" _Baiklah akan ku jawab pertanyaan mu dulu, aku adalah Sinanju seorang ksatria besi yang berasal dari meteor yang jatuh dibumi ini beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Sekarang bisa kau jawab pertanyaan miliku."_

"Aku hanya ingin membebaskan mu dari rantai yang menjeratmu."

" _Kau tidak ingin kekuatan miliku."_

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Untuk apa aku punya kekuatan karena hanya sebuah kekuatan bukan sebuah sesuatu yang berharga yaitu teman. Bagiku kekuatan itu mudah dicari asalkan kita mau untuk berlatih agar mendapatkan kekuatan itu sementara teman, sangat susah mencari seorang teman yang sangat setia.

"Dan bisakah kita berteman."

Mata milik robot ini menatap kearah diriku yang berada di depannya. Tajam dan sangat dingin. Tapi kemudian rantai-rantai yang membelit robot tersebut dengan sendirinya menghilang menjadi sebuah butiran butiran seperti salju yang berwarna merah.

" _Tentu saja kita berteman karena kau telah lulus dari ujianku tadi."_

Mendengar kata ujian membuat aku terkejut jadi selama ini rantai-rantai yang tidak dapat dilepas dengan paksa tadi adalah miliknya dan itu semua dia lakukan demi satu hal yaitu kejujuran dan kesetiaan. Sekarang aku paham kenapa rantai tadi tidak bisa lepas.

" _Boleh kutahu namamu."_

"Aku Naruto."

Robot ini pun berubah mejadi ukuran yang hampir sama dengan dirku dan kemudian bersujud ala seorang ksartia abad pertengahan. Kemudian dia mengucapkan sebuah janji setia pada diriku yang berarti aku sekarang dapat dikatakan sebagai seorang tuan. Tak lama setelah itu dia berubah menjadi sebuah cahaya merah yang masuk kedalam tubuku.

Cahaya itu kembali membuat silau. Aku tak dapat melihat dan akhirnya aku membuka mataku. Hanya perasaan terkejut dan serasa ada yang hilang kenapa guanya menghilang. Kini dia berada entah dimana lagi namun yang pasti kini dia sudah berada jauh dari _Grave's Dragon_ karena merasakan aura yang dapat dikatakan iblis.

"Apa aku pulang."

" **Entalah."**

Kemudian aku meneruskan perjalanan ke arah aura yang cukup kuat seperti ada sebuah pertandingan. Tapi kenapa ada yang janggal. Benar juga kenapa rasa sakit ini tidak muncul lagi, apa karena Shinanju. Aku kurang tahu soal ini. Namun tak lama kemudian sebuah suara membuatku berhenti berlangkah.

" **Rias Gremory, tidak bisa melanjutkan pertarungan dengan ini Raiser Phenex di nyatakan sebagai pemenang!"**

 **TBC**

Author Note:

Hei Minna kembali lagi dengan Author _KAMENRIDAGekijouban._

Kali ini saya membawakan Fanfic baru yang berjudul What I am? Sedikit info di sini saya menggunakan Sudut pandang Naruto/ Sudut pandang orang Pertama. Dan jika kalian baca Naruto disini sedikit Overpower namun sebenarnya dia belum menguasai kekuatan tersebut dan yang menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan adalah seseorang yang berada di tubuh dirinya sangat misterius. Oke

Naruto akan memiliki tiga kekuatan dalam tubuhnya dan baru dua yang di perlihatkan:

Yaitu, Kegelapan yang berasal dari seseorang misterius tersebut.

Kemudian Shinanju seorang satria yang berasal dari Meteor di galaxy ini, dan untuk penampilan Shinanju silahkan lihat ( _MSN-06S SHINANJU)_

Dan yang terakhir itu masih rahasia author.

Baiklah cukup sampai disini. Dan juga tolong untuk memberikan pendapat, masukan dan kritikan untuk fanfic ini.

 _Saa Jane_


	2. Chapter 2

**What I am ?**

 _CHAPTER_ _2_ _:_

 _DISCLAMER: BUKAN PUNYA SAYA_

" _HA" BERBICARA_

' _HA' BATIN_

" _ **HA**_ _" BERBICARA SCARED GEAR / /AMARAH/ / JURUS_

' _ **HA**_ _' BATIN SCARED GEAR / / AMARAH_

 _WARNING:ABAL-ABAL/GAJE/OC/OOC/TYPO/No shinobi/Dragon/Monster/Mecha/_

 _PAIR: (NARUTO X …)_

 _GENERS: ADEVENTURE, FATASNY, and SUPERNATURAL_

 _RANTED: M_

 _Summary: Aku dulu diculik oleh para golongan iblis lama, namun kemudian mereka melepaskan ku begitu saja di suatu tempat yang tidak ku ketahui. Lapar dan haus itu yang kurasakan, sampai ku menyadari sesuatu tempat ini dipenuhi oleh bankai-bankai naga yang sudah rusak dan membuat mual. Tidak punya pilihan lain aku harus memakan mereka dan meminum darah busuk untuk bertahan hidup. Dan kemudian aku mulai berubah menjadi sesosok Monster._

 _Last Chapter :_

Kemudian aku meneruskan perjalanan ke arah aura yang cukup kuat seperti ada sebuah pertandingan. Tapi kenapa ada yang janggal. Benar juga kenapa rasa sakit ini tidak muncul lagi, apa karena Shinanju. Aku kurang tahu soal ini. Namun tak lama kemudian sebuah suara membuatku berhenti berlangkah.

" **Rias Gremory, tidak bisa melanjutkan pertarungan dengan ini Raiser Phenex di nyatakan sebagai pemenang!"**

 **~What I am** ~

Telinga ku mendengar ucapan seseorang yang menyatakan hasil pertandingan. Aku mematung di tempat tersebut. Di pikiranku, aku terus mengulang-mengulang nama dari yang disebutkan tadi. Rias Gremory, Gremory. Seolah aku mengenal kalimat itu namun aku tak tau kapan aku mengenalnya.

" **Kenapa kau bersusah payah menggingatnya."**

Aku tidak tahu, ini muncul dengan sendirinya. Kemudian aku melangkah pergi dari tempat ini. Apa aku telah pulang atau memang belum, tidak ada yang mengetahui kemana langkah kaki ini akan membawa ku. Semakin aku melangkah jauh aku semakin tidak mengetahui kemana arah yang harus ku tuju.

" **Mungkin disini kita akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik."**

Terus berjalan melewati orang-orang yang tidak ku kenal, hingga aku sampai di sebuah tempat. Seperti sebuah taman dengan bunga-bunga mawar yang mekar. Tidak bisa ku percaya menemukan sebuah taman di tempat ini. Air mancur berada di tengah-tengah taman tersebut, aku melangkah menuju ke air mancur tersebut.

Kupandang langit di tempat ini. Dalam diriku aku sangat tidak mengerti kenapa bisa. Masalah demi masalah baru terus bermunculan. Hanya ada dua pilihan yang bisa kulakukan, menyerah atau kau melawan. Tetapi aku lebih memilih opsi ketiga atau bisa dibilang setengah-setengah.

Namun seketika seseorang membuyarkan diriku dari dalam pikiranku. Kemudian aku alihkan pandangan ke arah seseorang tersebut. Seorang anak kecil berambut merah dengan pakaian bangsawan. Apa mungkin dia seorang pangeran atau yang lainnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Nii-san."

"Iya aku baik-baik saja, hm.."

"Gomen, namaku Millicas Gremory. Kalau kakak."

"Namaku Naruto."

Entah kenapa dalam pikiranku ini, hari ini dia telah mendengar kata Gremory lebih dari satu kali. Sungguh aneh dan tak masuk akal sekali namun pikiran itu di buang jauh-jauh. Lalu di samping itu apakah dia datang ke taman ini tanpa pengawalan pasalnya jika dilihat dari pakaian yang digunakan olehnya harusnya ada pengawal.

"Kenapa kau kesini, Millicas-san."

"Aku hanya ingin melepaskan keluh kesalku terhadap masalah yang sedang ku alami."

"Akan apa?"

"Bibiku akan menikah."

Sangat aneh kenapa anak ini mempermasalahkan sesuatu yang harusnya menjadi hari bahagia bagianya dan keluarganya. Aku hanya tak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Kemudian aku menatap kembali wajah anak ini.

"Lalu apa masalahnya harusnya kau senang karena sebentar lagi kau akan memiliki Paman."

"JUSTRU DISITU LETAK MASALAHNYA JIKA BIBIKU MENIKAH DENGAN ORANG YANG TIDAK DIA CINTAI, DIA AKAN MENDERITA SELAMANNYA LALU AKU JUGA TIDAK AKAN DAPAT BERTEMU DENGANNYA LAGI KARENA ORANG YANG AKAN MENJADI PAMANKU JIKA SAMPAI PERNIKAHAN INI TERJADI!."

Aku sangat tak percaya dengan apa dia ucapkan tadi. Mungkin aku sedikit paham setelah kalimat-kalimat yang tadi dia ucapkan masuk ke telingaku. Dia butuh perhatian, mungkin akibat kesibukkan beberapa orang seperti orang tuanya atau keluarganya membuat mereka kadang melupakannya dan mungkin saja orang yang disebut bibinya ini adalah orang yang perhatian kepadannya sehingga dia sangat tidak setuju jika seseorang menikahinya tanpa alasan mencintai dan membuat hubungan keluarga terputus.

"Millicas-san.."

"Gomen, aku hanya terbawa emosi."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kadang seorang anak kecil ingin sekali di perhatikan dan di puji oleh seseorang."

Kemudian aku mengambil nafas kecil dan membiarkan sesaat mendengar detak jatungku. Dan kemudian aku menepuk bahunya.

"Jadi jika kau ingin bibimu tidak menikah kenapa kau tidak meminta tolong pada seseorang untuk menyelamatkannya."

Mendegar saran dari mulutku ini sepertinya tidak membantu karena dilihat dari wajahnya yang menunduk. Apa kah aku salah berucap entahlah.

" **Kau selalu berlebihan dalam berkata."**

Mendengar ucapan tersebut aku hanya tidak mengangapnya dan kembali menatap anak berambut merah tersebut. Tak lama kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya dan berbalik menatap diriku.

"Tou-sama sudah melakukannya."

Ayahnya sudah meminta seseorang untuk menolong adiknya atau bibi dari anak ini. Aku sedikit bingung dengan jalan pikirannya. Apa ada alasan lain kenapa dia masih terlihat murung.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih terlihat kurang senang."

"Karena orang yang akan menolong bibiku adalah Seikryutei. Namun hari ini dia kalah dan ayah akan meminta bantuannya sekali lagi, tetapi dalam diriku aku tidak yakin dia akan menang."

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu, seseorang pasti memiliki potensi tersembuyi dalam dirinya tapi kita harus mencari bagaimana cara membuka potensi tersebut."

"Meskipun kau sudah berkata demikian, bagiku itu tidak mungkin apa lagi pertarungan yang akan mereka lakukan adalah One by One sampai salah satunya tumbang ditambah lawannya adalah calon pamaku yang memiliki kekuatan Phenex dan Regenerasi yang sangat hebat."

Mendengar informasi tentang lawan yang akan ditantang oleh Seikryutei ini, presentasi kemenanganya mungkin menurun kenapa bisa demikian. Meskipun dirinya sudah terjebak di tempat entah dimana, dia mengerti tentang pertarungan. Namun yang paling di butuhkan dalam bertarung adalah informasi musuh.

" **Sangat menarik aku ingin sekali melihat pertarungan mereka berdua."**

Aku hanya dapat melihat ke sedihan dari mata anak berambut merah ini. Dia mengingankan sebuah harapan seseorang untuk menolong bibinya jika Seikryutei gagal. Namun aku tidak dapat menolongnya aku memiliki alasan untuk tidak ikut campur.

" **Kenapa kau selalu menghindar dari masalah."**

Jawabanya hanya aku tidak ingin orang lain melihat bagaimana jika kau mengendalikan diriku dan kemudian melahap mereka dengan kejam dan sadis. Di tambah beberapa hal lainnya.

" **Hanya karena itu benar-benar, egois."**

Tanganku kemudian menyentuh kepala Millicas, lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut merahnya. Dengan posisi wajahku yang menatapnya aku terseyum kecil. Anak berambut merah ini pun mencoba menghentikan kegiatan yang kulakukan padannya.

"Naruto-Nii, bisa hentikan itu."

"Baiklah, Gomen-Gomen."

Aku kemudian berjongkok agar sejajar dengan tinggi anak ini. Kemudian aku melihat kearah matanya. Benar saja dia sangat membutuhkan pertolongan, dalam diriku seolah ada tarik menarik antara membantu dan menolaknya.

"Baiklah, Millicas-san apa kah kau dapat memasukan diriku ke dalam acara pernikahan bibimu itu?"

Pertanyaanku membuatnya berpikir sejenak. Akhirnya aku akan menolongnya walaupun aku tidak yakin aku dapat mempertahankan tubuhku untuk tidak di ambil ahli, tapi aku akan melakukan yang terbaik.

"Mungkin aku bisa memasukan Naruto-Nii, ke pesta pernikahan bibi sebagai undangan khusus teman dari ku."

"Lalu kapan acara tersebut akan dilaksanakan?"

"Lusa nanti."

"Bagus, kalau begitu siapkan saja undangan itu Millicas-san."

Aku berdiri dari posisiku dan terseyum ke arah Millicas. Kemudian berbalik arah sambil melambaikan tanganku. Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya namun aku dapat merasakan perasaannya dari perkataannya yang keluar.

"Naruto-Nii janji kan!"

"Tentu saja!"

~ **What I am?** ~

Hari yang di tunggu-tunggu telah tiba dan aku juga datang ke tempat acara yang telah Millicas-san berikan. Banyak orang berdatangan dari berbagai bangsawan. Aku berada di puluhan orang ini dengan posisi menyandar pada tembok dan menatap sekeliling.

" **Pesta yang sangat meriah sekali."**

Hingga seseorang menarik bajuku, aku memutar kepala ku kearahnya dan ku temukan dia siapa lagi kalau bukan anak berambut merah atau Millicas Gremory.

"Akhirnya aku dapat menemukanmu Naruto-Nii."

Aku hanya terseyum kearahnya, dalam pikiranku aku ingin mengetahui bagaimana wajah dari calon paman anak ini. Hanya penasaran saja namun kadang aku berpendapat bahwa dia memiliki wajah yang dapat dikatakan kurang baik.

"Millicas-san, dapatkah kau ceritakan lebih detail tentang calon paman mu itu?"

Dia mengangukan kepala.

"Namanya adalah Riser Phenex, dia adalah anak ketiga dari Lord Phenex dan Lady Phenex. Dalam Underworld dia lebih dikenal dalam Playboy dari pada kehebatannya. Memiliki satu set Peerage lengkap dengan semuanya perempuan, kekuatannya seperti kemarin yang aku jelas kan Naruto-Nii yaitu Regenerasi dan Api Phenex."

Mendengar semua hal tersebut kini dalam pikiranku apa yang akan kau lakukan Seikryutei, apa dia sudah merecanakan sebuah taktik yang mungkin menguntungkan baginya atau malah akan menambah buruk. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi bagi ku memiliki regenerasi berarti dia punya batas tertentu untuk pulih dari lukanya namun aku tidak mengetahui waktu maksimal dia regenerasi.

"Mohon untuk tenang!"

Teriakan intrupsi dari seorang mengema di ruangan ini, aku mengalihkan wajah ku ke depan dan akhirnya aku bertemu dengan orang yang akan menjadi paman dari anak berambut merah itu. Ini di luar dari bayanganku dia lebih buruk dari apa yang kubayakan karena aku dapat melihat ke bahagia yang terpacar darinya namun bukan kebahagian atas cinta tetapi atas nafsu.

"Pada malam yang sangat membahagiakan ini, aku Riser Phenex akan menikah dengan pewaris dari klan Gremory yaitu Putri Rias Gremory."

Kemudian datang seorang perempuan berambut merah yang mengenakan pakaian khusus pernikahan bangsawan berwarna putih. Dari gerak-geriknya berjalan seolah mengambarkan ke sopanan dan martabat anggota bangsawan. Berbanding terbalik dengan mimik wajahnya yang mengambarkan sebuah kesedihan .

" **Jadi kita harus bagaimana."**

Mendengarnya aku lebih baik menunggu. Dan melihat pertarungan dari One by One yang direncanakan, karena aku harus menggali informasi tentang kekuatan musuh sebanyak-banyaknya dari pertarungan tersebut.

"Tanpa menunggu lama-lama lagi maka..."

"HENTIKAN !"

Suara yang berasal dari pintu masuk membuyarkan semua orang tidak untuku. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut cokelat dan sebuah sarung tangan mekanik berwarna merah di lengannya. Aku melihat beberapa penjaga tumbang sepertinya dia yang di sebut sebagai Seikryutei.

"Kau lagi iblis rendahan!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mu mengambil Buncho karena dia miliku."

Apa benar dia Seikryutei. Aku seperti tidak yakin dia adalah seorang Seikryutei yang hebat, itu tercemin dari sifatnya yang ingin sesuatu namun di sisi lain aku dapat melihat keinginan menyelamatkan orang lain dalam dirinya.

"Tunggu Riser-kun."

Seseorang dengan memakai pakaian armor perang rambutnya mirip dengan Millicas dan perempuan bernama Rias itu. Aku pasti yakin dia adalah Ayah dari Millicas dan kakak dari perempuan yang menjadi tunangan dari Phenex.

"Apa maksud dengan ini Sirzechs-sama."

"Hasil dari Ranting game kemarin bagiku itu bukan tidak sah, namun tidak adil. Adiku yang masih belum memiliki pengalaman dan anggota peerage yang tidak lengkap membuat pertandingan tersebut tidak adil di mataku."

Aku merasakan ada rasa kekesalan yang dikeluarkan oleh Phenex itu setelah mendengar perkataan dari mungkin pemimpin disini. Kemudian aku memandang ke arah Millicas yang masih berada di dekatku dia menatap kearah tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Karena itu aku akan mengadakan sebuah pertarungan antara Dragon dan Phenex dan nanti salah satu dari kalian akan di beri satu permintaan dari ku."

"Cih, aku yakin dapat menang dari iblis rendahan itu seperti kemarin."

Benar-benar nada yang sangat menyombongkan dan arogan. Suatu saat jika dia tidak mengubah sifatnya itu aku yakin dia akan runtuh dan menyesal.

" **Jangankan dia menyentuh kita menyerang saja mungkin dia tidak akan bisa saat bagian kita tiba."**

Aku tidak akan menggunakanmu. Jika itu terjadi hanya akan masalah baru yang di timbulkan oleh mu dan akan terus berlanjut. Kemudian keduanya menganguk setuju dan sebuah lingkaran pemindahan memindah kan mereka ke sebuah arena pertarungan.

"Ku harap dia menang."

Mendengar ucapan kecil dari Millicas, aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa karena kita tidak akan mengetahui hasilnya sebelum pertarungan ini berlangsung.

Pertarungan pun terjadi. Aku melihat baku hantam antara mereka. Pukulan demi pukulan, tendangan demi tendangan. Namun meskipun begitu aku berhitung dalam diriku ketika regenerasi miliknya keluar.

'satu menit untuk regenerasi tetapi itu bagian yang terluka parah, jika begitu maka.'

Aku terseyum kecil ternyata aku mengerti sekarang dia meregenerasi bagian tubuh yang cukup parah dengan cepat namun bagian luka kecil dan yang lainnya terkesan lebih lambat. Namun pasti jika dia melakukan itu maka harus ada semacan mana yang dibayar dengan besar demi regenerasi tersebut.

Hingga aku melihat sarung tangan pemuda berambut cokelat itu bercahaya. Yang pada mana dia berubah mengenakan sebuah armor mekanik bermarna merah dengan batu hijau di dadanya.

" **Balance Breaker yah, ini akan semakin menarik."**

Balance Breaker, apa itu semacam sebuah armor atau kekuatan yang di dapatkan dari sesuatu. Aku tidak mengetahuinya namun bagiku mungkin itu adalah sebuah kekuatan.

" **Balance Breaker, atau di kenal sebagai mode terlarang. Adalah sebuah evolusi dari Scared gear dimana kekuatan penuh mereka dilepaskan."**

Meskipun begitu namun nampaknya dia sangat terburu-buru dalam menghadapi lawannya apakah karena dia memiliki batasan waktu pemakaian mode ini. Namun sepertinya dia tidak menghitungkan kemana dia harus meninju.

Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua saling menghatam ke arah wajahnya. Namun aku terkejut tinju kecil itu dapat membuat Phenex memuntahkan darah. Bagaimana mungkin aku tau dari tadi dia terus menyerang brutal dan melukai Phenex yang kemudian di balas dengan regenerasi. Kali ini dia hanya meninju kecil ke arah wajah lawannya namun dapat membuatnya mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

" **sepertinya dia memegang sesuatu yang menakutkan bagi iblis, yaitu benda dengan aura suci."**

Kalau dia memegangnya bukan berarti dia juga terkena dampaknya. Ini sangat membingungkan bagaimana dia tidak dapat merasakan rasa sakit ketika memegangnnya.

" **Kau harus tahu, beberapa Scared gear memiliki jiwa di dalamnya dan sepertinya Scared gear itu memilikinya serta mungkin jiwanya adalah seekor naga."**

Lalu apa kaitannya dengan dia memiliki Scared gear dengan jiwa. Ini malah semakin membuatku pusing saja aku ingin sekali membenturkan kepala ku sekarang.

" **Dengar sepertinya dia sudah melakukan kontak dengan Scared gear dan pada mana mungkin tangannya yang di selimuti oleh sarung tangan tersebut bukan lagi tangan iblis namun tangan naga!"**

Jadi begitu sekarang aku paham. Dia melakukan sebuah pergabungan dan akhirnya dia bukan lagi iblis namun Hybrid antara naga dan iblis. Dan itu membuatnya dapat menyentuh benda suci namun hanya dengan tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan merah tersebut.

" **Bisa di bilang begitu."**

Tapi masalah belum berakhir sampai disini. Ketika aku kembali memperhatikan pertarungan antara mereka, tenyata benar dugaanku armor yang menyelimutinya pecah menjadi kaca-kaca kecil. Pasti penggunaan mode ini memiliki jeda waktu tertentu.

Ini sangat berbahaya, aku yakin pasti Riser Phenex akan menghajar habis-habisan. Dia mencekram baju dari pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut, tanganya terselimuti api yang membarah.

Akan tetapi pemuda Seikryutei itu hanya terseyum mengejek padanya. Aku bingung dengannya dia akan di hajar habis-habisan namun masih bisa terseyum seperti itu benar-benar aneh.

Sepertinya pendapat ku tentang Riser akan menghajar habis-habisan pemuda cokelat itu harus dibuang. Sangat cerdik dia membawa sebuah air suci, ternyata ini benar-benar tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya. Jika tadi dia menyentuh benda suci seharunya aku berpikir kalau dia membawa benda suci lainnya.

Kini Seikryutei dapat menang dengan mudah. Secara segi kekuatan dan ketahanan memang Riser lebih unggul namun secara membuat sebuah rencana pemuda rambut cokelat ini jauh di atasnya walaupun kekuatannya berada di bawah.

Dia mulai menghajar Phenex itu. Sedikit demi sedikit si burung abadi ini akan tumbang. Sampai semuanya dilunturkan tiba-tiba dia meminum sebuah air yang pasti bukan air suci namun semacam ramuan penyembuh. Membuat semua luka di sekujur tubuhnya meghilang tak berbekas seperti sedia kala.

"Air mata Phenex."

Ucapan Millicas terdengar oleh ku jadi namanya air mata Phenex. Sepertinya ramuan seperti itu sangat hebat dalam penyembuhannya. Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Seikryutei.

Menyerang balik. Dia di penuhi oleh emosi yang sangat susah di kendalikan, dengan brutal memukul bertubi-tubi kearah Seikryutei. Dalam diriku aku mulai kawatir dengan kondisinya yang mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan tumbang.

" **Emosi kadang membuat orang dapat berubah menjadi monster."**

Bertahan dan bertahan itulah yang dilakukan oleh lawannya. Tapi tampaknya ini akan berakhir dengan sangat menyakitkan. Sebuah tinju api melayang kearah perutnya meyebabkan dorongan yang cukup kuat menghatam sebuah tembok dari arena.

" **Hyoudo Issie, tidak dapat melanjutkan pertarungan dengan ini Riser Phenex diyatakan sebagai pemenang."**

Seorang perempuan berambut merah bersama dengan beberapa orang lainnya pergi menuju tempat sang pemuda berambut cokelat itu terkampar. Memang benar percaya diri boleh namun percaya diri terlalu berlebihan dapat membuat seseorang jatuh kedalam sebuah lubang ke sombongan. Dan sepertinya itu terjadi pada Seikryutei dia mulai telalu belebihan percaya diri akan menang saat mendekati akhir namun yang ada itu adalah senjata makan tuannya.

Tetapi kemudian aku mengalihkan ke samping. Di situ aku terkejut anak berambut merah itu sudah menghilang entah kemana. Apa mungkin dia ke tempat ayahnya berada. Kemudian aku mulai mencarinya, aku takut dia kenapa-napa. Sampainya aku mendengar suara cukup keras berasal dari luar luar.

Ku temukan dia. Sepertinya Millicas sedang berdebat dengan Phenex ini. Pasti karena kecurangannya. Namun sepertinya Millicas lupa bahwa Seikryutei juga curang. Tapi sekarang bukan itu yang harus aku permasalahkan namun bagaimana cara bertarung dengan Phenex ini.

"Aku tidak terima, kau sudah curang menggunakan air mata Phenex tadi!"

"Curang kau bilang aku curang, dengar yah iblis rendahan itu duluan yang curang Millicas-sama."

Aku kemudian mendekati Millicas yang dalam keadaan emosi yang kurang baik. Sepertinya ayahnya tengah memikirkan sesuatu untuk menghentikan pernikahan ini. Entah apa itu namun aku tidak tahu untuk sekarang lebih baik aku ikuti rencana yang telah dibuat.

"Aku baru dapat menerimamu sebagai pamanku, ketika kau mengalahkan Naruto-Nii."

Mendengar itu aku hanya dapat terseyum sepertinya diriku akan terbawa dengan masalah-masalah baru yang lebih berat lagi. Kenapa aku sangat pesimis sekali akan hidup ini sih.

"Siapa dia, apa orang lemah hah!"

Millicas sangat marah ketika mendengar dia mengejek diriku namun aku tahan dengan menepuk baggian pundaknya. Dia mengalihkan kearahku dan melihatku kemudian terseyum senang melihat diriku. Seolah aku ini adalah harapan baginya.

"Akulah yang bernama Naruto serta teman dari Millicas-san."

Semua pasang mata tertuju pada diriku. Ini akan sangat merepotkan, tapi aku harus tetap fokus pada pertarungan ini. Riser tertawa dengan keras karena melihat diriku mungkin karena dia mengira aku lemah. Hiraukan saja bagiku sebuah hinaan akan menjadi sebuah kekuatan untuk bangkit dari sebuah keterpurukan.

"Membuang waktuku saja."

"Berarti kau takut padaku, Phenex."

Seketika api keluar dari tubuhnya. Sepertinya aku berhasil membuatnya kesal, sangat mudah membuat orang yang selalu meledak terbujuk oleh kata-kata seperti ini.

"Apa maksud mu, aku ini takut padamu."

Tepat dibawah kaki ini muncul sebuah gunung es berukuran sedang yang membuat aku mundur. Aku mencari pelaku yang melakukan ini dan ku temukannya dia adalah seorang perempuan dengan pakaian seorang maid berambut perak.

"Bagaimana Riser, apa kau berani melawanku disini untuk memastikan kau adalah seorang yang pantas menjadi pemimpin dari pada pengecut."

"Kau akan ku kalahkan kurang dari satu menit."

Kami saling menatap sebelum sebuah lingkaran sihir membuat kami berpindah dari tempat ini.

~ **What I am?** ~

Aku telah sampai di sebuah arena pertarungan. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari yang tadi, sekarang bagaimana cara ku membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat banyak dan sekarat tanpa menguras energi untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting.

" _Nampaknya kau butuh bantuan Naruto-sama."_

"Sinanju."

Aku menutup kedua mataku kemudian dan ketika ku membuka kembali. Aku berada di tempat yang seperti dalam gua. Di depanku ada Sinanju yang tengah memandang langit-langit tempat ini.

"Bagaimana Sinanju, apa kau bisa membantu dalam pertarungan ini."

" _Tentu saja, aku sudah bersumpah untuk menolong dan menjaga dirimu namun aku harus mengambil ahli kendali atas tubuh untuk dapat bertarung."_

"Jika begitu apa kau tidak akan bertindak terlalu berlebihan dalam menghajarnya."

Jujur aku sangat takut bila ada seseorang yang mengambil ahli tubuhku dan kemudian melakukan hal yang sangat tidak manusiawi. Namun aku harus percaya bahwa satria yang dikenal sebagai The Red Comet ini tidak akan bertindak begitu.

" _Tidak akan karena itu bertentangan dengan kode etika seorang satria."_

Mendengar jawabannya aku merasa tenang, kemudian aku terseyum kearahnya.

"Terima kasih."

" _Tidak masalah, ini sudah jadi tugasku."_

Aku kembali lagi ke dunia. Kemudian dengan perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku. Bersinar mataku bersinar berwarna hijau. Mengeluarkan aura merah dari belakang. Sekarang aku akan melihat dari suatu tempat. Ku serahkan padamu Sinanju.

" _Namamu Riser Phenex."_

Seolah dia tidak peduli dengan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Sinanju. Hanya ada ke aroganan yang semakin besar, kemudian Sinanju bersedikap dada. Dan menatap tajam ke arah Riser yang sangat tidak mengerti akan sikapnya sendiri.

"Lebih baik kau pergi disini, sebelum aku benar-benar membuat harus terbaring di rumah sakit."

" _Menyerah tidak akan pernah, sebagai seorang satria memegang sebuah keberanian adalah hal yang penting namun keberanian saja tidak cukup karena dia harus di dampingi dengan sebuah kehormatan dan menghormati."_

"Apa maksudmu!"

" _Benar-benar bodoh, disini aku akan membuat mu sadar bahwa jalan yang kau pilih adalah salah Riser dan aku juga akan merubah sifatmu itu agar kau dapat menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik."_

"Tutup mulutmu itu lemah!"

" _Baiklah mari kita bertarung penuh dengan keberanian, namun sebelum kita bertarung sepertinya aku harus mengubah latar dari tempat ini."_

Sinanju yang menggunakan tubuhku menjetikan jarinya. Semuanya berubah latar tempat mulai berubah menjadi langit malam dengan gugusan bintang dimana-mana. Lalu di tambah partikel debu dan lain-lainya seperti planet kecil maupun berbatuan.

"I..ini!"

" _Selamat datang di Outer Space."_

Yah luar angkasa. Dia mengubah latar tempat ini menjadi sebuah luar angkasa benar-benar menajubkan. Begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang melihat hal ini mereka seolah tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Bahkan Ayah dari Millicas tidak dapat menyebuyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya.

"Tetap saja ini tidak akan mengubah apa-apa."

Melesat dengan cepat menggunakan kedua sayap apinya. Diriku mulai memasang kuda-kuda yang cukup unik. Seolah kuda-kuda ini makin membuat sang Phenex semakin tersulut emosi semakin besar. Tinju tangannya siap menghatam wajahku ini.

 _Shuut!_

Aku menghindari serangan tersebut. Di wajahku bertenger sebuah seyuman, aku menyiapkan tinju ku juga dengan cepat ku lepaskan menuju arah wajahnya itu.

 _Braaak!_

Terdengar bunyi hantaman yang cukup keras. Dia telempar cukup jauh dari sini. Menghatam beberapa batuan tempat yang di buat oleh sinanju ini. Lalu mendarat dengan keras.

"K...Kau akan ku bunuh!"

Mataku menatap Riser yang mencoba berdiri sambil berteriak untuk membunuhku. Yang benar saja selama ini aku sudah mati yah mati secara mental yang terjatuh ke dalam lubang kegelapan tak berujung. Sinanju yang mengendalikan tubuhku mulai bersedikap dada kembali.

" _Riser Phenex, kalau kau ingin membunuhku kau harus memiliki niat membunuh yang kuat untuk melakukannya."_

Dengan penuh amarah dia menciptakan bola api yang cukup besar. Sangat besar, tetapi itu adalah kesalahan terbesar baginya. Kenapa demikian aku mengatakan itu sihir bola api itu pasti membutuhkan energi yang cukup banyak di tambah dengan regenerasi akibat luka cukup serius di wajahnya. Membuat energinya pasti terkuras mulai habis.

" _Kau ingin membunuhku dengan itu yang benar saja, butuh lebih dari itu untuk membunuh ku."_

Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan segala hal yang ingin Riser lakukan bagiku adalah mengalahkan diriku ini. Namun kita akan lihat bagaimana Sinanju mengatasi hal ini, dia adalah seorang satria yang sudah terlatih dan hebat dalam segara hal menghindari serangan.

Tapi sepetinya Sinanju sengaja menerima serangan tersebut. Ledakan besar terjadi, yang kemudian timbul asap dari ledakan tersebut di tambah dampak cukup luas menghancurkan beberapa benda luar angkasa. Tawa kemenangan yang sombong bergema di arena tersebut.

" _Riser, pertarungan sesungguhnya baru dimulai sekarang."_

Mendengar ucapan diriku yang berasal dari asap. Membuat semua orang terkejut bagaimana tidak, jurus yang di gunakan tadi oleh Riser bagiku dapat di kategorikan peringkat A+. Kemudian asap mulai menghilang dan nampaklah aku dengan armor berwarna merah yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku.

Dengan mata hijau satu yang tajam. Kemudian sebuah pedang berwarna ke kuning-kuningan. Beberapa di armor ada sebuah corak unik. Inilah wujud sejati dari Sinanju yang tengah megunakan tubuhku.

" _Saatnya The Red Comet, menunjukan kemampuannya."_

Dengan tenanga seperti nos di belakangku aku, melesat dengan cepat ke arah Riser yang sudah sadar dari rasa shoknya. Dia mencepitakan banyak bola api berukuran sedang dan melepar kearahku. Aku menghindari semua itu seolah seperti sedang menari.

 _Shuut!_

Satu persatu bola api itu ku hindari, dan jarak antara aku dengan Phenex itu semakin dekat. Tangan ku bersiap mengayunkan pedang berwarna ke kuning-kuningan.

 _Traang!_

Dia menahan laju pedangku dengan pedang apinya. Kami kemudian menatap tajam sama lain. Setelah itu mundur kebelakang tidak jauh mata hijauku masih menatap Phenex yang bersiap-siap.

 _Traang! Traang! Traang!_

Adu pedang terjadi sangat cepat bahkan sampai tidak terlihat oleh para penonton yang melihat. Cukup lama kami mengadu pedang. Kemudian aku mengancang-ancang pedang miliku untuk menebas Phenex tersebut secara Horizontal. Namun dia menghindari dengan menunduk kemudian tanpa ku sadari dia sudah berada di belakang. Bersiap melakukan serangan.

Secara cepat aku langsung menahan pedang tersebut dengan pedangku. Dia sangat hebat. Kemudian aku mementalkan pedangnya ke atas sehingga membuatnya terbawa pedang tersebut. Di situ aku mengambil kepalan tangan satu tanganku yang kosong. Dan bersiap untuk memukul wajahnya tersebut.

Dilain pihak aku melihat dengan cepat dia akan melakukan serangan fisik sama denganku namun mengguankan kakinya.

 _Braak!_

 _Braak!_

Aku menghatam wajahnya, dia menghatam bagian perutku dengan kakinya. Meskipun aku sudah terlapisi armor. Bagiku ini sangat lumayan menyakitkan. Walaupun sekarang tubuhku sedang di pakai oleh Sinanju tetapi aku tetap ada di suatu tempat, dan ketika kembali pasti akan terasa sangat sakit.

Kami terdorong kebelakang. Armor bagian perutku mulai retak. Sementara di lawan dia tengah menyembuhkan dirinya, aku tidak menyangka dia dapat bertahan.

" _Kau sangat hebat Riser Phenex, namun pertarungan masih belum selesai."_

"Tentu saja, aku akan membuatmu lebih parah dari pada ini."

Kami pu melesat kembali dan bertarung kembali pedang bertemu pedang gesekan antara keduannya sangat membuat sesuatu yang menajubkan. Dan ketika sekali lagi kami mengadu pedang. Aku terkejut pedang kami patah . semua orang yang melihatnya bahkan tak percaya.

" _Masih belum."_

"Rasakan ini."

 _Braak!_

Adu kepala satu sama lain. Sedikit demi sedikit retakan muncul di armor bagian helmku. Sementara Riser mengelurakan darah di keningnya. Karena tak kuat lagi kami jatuh dengan sangat keras mengakibatkan suara dentuman cukup keras. Mengakibatkan lubang yang cukup dalam selain itu helmku akhirnya pecah menjadi butiran-butiran kaca, wajahku kini terlihat.

Dengan pelahan aku bangkit dari lubang ini, dan melihat ke sekeliling. Sepertinya yang aku duga dia masih bisa bertahan dari hantaman dengan batuan ini namun meskipun begitu sepertinya regenerasinya mulai tidak berfungsi lagi karena energi kekuatannya hampir habis.

" _Aku akan mengakhir pertarungan ini sekarang juga."_

"Kalau begitu kita buktikan siapa yang akan bertahan!"

Dengan menggunakan energi terakhirnya dan aku menggunakan energi Sinanju. Meluap-luap dengan ganas serta seperti sebuah api yang melambai-lambai. Sementara aku yang melihat tubuhku yang tengah di gunakan oleh Sinanju terselimuti aura merah.

Kepalan tangan satu sama lain semakin mengerat. Kepala tanganku serasa ada yang unik. Entah kenapa aku seolah mengigat ini, tapi dimana aku tidak begitu yakin. kemudian aku melihat kearah Phenex. Dan kami terseyum yah terseyum sebelum serangan terakhir.

" _Kita akan melihat siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang."_

"Tentu saja."

Dengan begitu kami melesat ke langit sangat jauh namun bersebrangan. Aku berada di sebelah kanan sementara Phenex berada di sebelah kiri. Kemudian dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat. Kami bersiap beradu dalam pukulan yang cukup kuat. Tangan ku mulai telapisi sebuah aura merah.

" _Hyaa!"_

"Haah!"

 _Boom!_

Ledakan besar yang hampir menghancurkan tempat tersebut. Benar-benar pertarungan yang sangat tak bisa dibayangkan. Asap mulai menghilang memperlihatkan aku dan lawanku yang terbaring di tanah. Tampa armor kini aku kembali bisa mengendalikan tubuhku lagi. Latar tempat ini pun mulai kembali kesedia kala, namun saat ini aku sangat ingin tertawa. Aneh sekali kenapa aku ingin melakukan hal itu tapi serasa ada bayangan telitas di pikiranku bayangan tentang dua orang anak yang telah bertarung sampai energi terakhir dan kemudian mereka tertawa.

"Hahahah!"

"Hahahah!"

Kami tertawa bersama. Ini sangat menyenangkan dalam diriku aku tidak dapat menahan perasaan menyenangkan ini. Semua orang menatap kami dengan aneh dan tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan ada seseorang yang hampir mirip dengan temanku dulu."

Mendengar ucapan dari sang Phenex aku sangat tidak paham maksudnya. Tapi sepertinya aku ini mirip dengan temannya yang dulu karena aku dapat melihat tawanya yang sangat senang saat ada teman.

"Bagiku hal seperti ini sangat lah meyenangkan, kau bertarung dengan penuh semangat dan hal-hal menegangkan."

"Tidak juga, aku rasa tidak akan ada pemenang."

"Bisa di bilang begitu."

" **Riser Phenex dan Naruto tidak dapat melanjutkan pertarungan dengan ini, hasil pertarungan ini diyatakan draw!"**

Kami di telepor keluar dari arena tersebut. Aku sangat tidak menyangka pertarungan ini sangatlah seru. Yang tadi aku kira-kira sangat merepotkan namun makin kesini kau mulai bertarungan dengan seru meskipun bukan aku yang mengendalikan tubuhku.

~ **What I am** ~

Aku kembali keruang tempat dimana pernikahan ini akan berlangsung. Maaf Millicas sepertinya aku tidak dapat menolong bibimu itu, tanpa kusadari seseorang tiba-tiba menyentuh telapak tanganku. Ku coba melihat siapa yang menyentuh tanganku ternyata anak berambut merah, Millicas. Dia telihat meneteskan air matanya.

"Maaf Millicas sepertinya aku gagal menepati janjiku."

"T..Hiks...tidak apa-apa...Hiks...aku hanya ingin Naruto-nii selamat...Hiks"

Tanganku kemudian menyentuh kepalanya, dan mengacak-acak rambut merahnya itu. Millicas yang diperlakukan seperti itu menatapku dengan masih ada air mata yang mengalir.

"Anak laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng!"

Mendegar ucapanku dia buru-buru menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya, kemudian aku mengalihkan ke samping melihat Phenex yang sudah berdiri meskipun di bantu oleh gadis kecil dengan rambutnya yang unik. Tak lama setelah itu Phenex ini melangkah menuju ke arah seorang yang di panggil Sirzechs tersebut.

"Sirzechs-sama aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Apa itu Riser-kun."

"Aku Riser Phenex dengan ini akan menyatakan bahwa pernikahan dengan perwaris klan dari Gremory yaitu Rias Gremory, dibatalkan!."

Semuanya terkejut bukan main mendengarnya, bahkan Perempuan berambut merah panjang itu melebarkan matanya karena tak percaya. Aku hanya terseyum mengerti, kucoba berdiri dengan bantuan dari Millicas dan melangkah kecil menuju Riser.

"Apa maksud mu dari ucapanmu Riser!"

Teriak calon istrinya itu namun itu dulu karena sekarang dia bukan lagi calon istrinya. Ku lihat wajah Riser hanya terkekeh karena ucapan dari Rias tersebut.

"Karena aku telah sadar, pelakuan ku selama ini dan juga kebodohanku bahkan aku tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang telah mencintai ku di dalam Peerage miliku akibat kebohanku tersebut, dan orang yang telah membuat ku sadar dari semua ini adalah."

Kemudian dia mengerakan jari telunjuknya ke arahku semuanya ikut mengikuti arah telunjuk. Aku hanya terseyum dengan menampilkan gigiku. Dan dibalas sama oleh Riser.

"Naruto, dia telah membuatku sadar akan kesalahku dan Kebodohanku selain itu dia mengingatkan ku akan sahabat masa lalu yang selalu membuat untuk yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

"Tidak juga, karena itu adalah berasal dari dirimu yang ingin berubah aku hanya mendorong mu agar kau mengerti akan kesalahmu tersebut."

Riser pun mengepalkan tangannya kemudian dia meluruskan tanganya ke depan dada. Aku paham maksdunya tapi sesaat aku menatap ke arah tanganku yang terbuka dan mengepalkannya kemudian.

 _Tap!_

Kami melakukan salam kepalan. Sambil menampilkan epreksi seyuman yang konyol di mata orang lain.

"Aku harap kita bertarungan dengan seru lagi suatu hari nanti."

"Tentu saja aku tunggu itu Riser."

Kemudian Riser di bantu oleh gadis kecil berambut pirang bersama dengan beberapa perempuann yang aku yakini sebagai anggota Peerage, tapi sebelum pergi kulihat seorang perempuan ungu mengandeng tangannya. Aku yakin itu adalah orang yang kau cintai Phenex.

Aku kemudian melepaskan bantuan Millicas, melihat itu anak berambut merah menatapku seolah berkata 'Kenapa'. Aku kemudian berjongkok agar setinggi denganya. Dan Millicas melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tanganya mungkin berpikir bahwa aku akan mengacak-acak rambutnya sebenarnya.

 _Tak!_

 _Ouch!_

Aku menyentil dahi Millicas, aku tahu ini sangat tidak sopan namun ini akan selalu mengingatkan mu tentang pertemuan menyenangkan ini. Sepertinya dia sedikit kesakitan, aura tidak mengenakan datang dari belakang kulihat Wanita berambut perak sepertinya marah melihat aku menyetil dahi Millicas aku hanya dapat meneguk ludah.

"Apa sih Naruto-Nii."

"Tidak, hanya itu adalah salam perpisahan."

Mendengar jawab dariku wajah Millicas seolah menujukan akan menagis lagi. Aku hanya bisa terseyum masam mendengar suara tangisan dari anak berambut merah. Ku peluk dia seperti seorang kakak yang memberi pelindungan pada adiknya.

"K..Kenapa...Hiks...harus...pergi...Hiks...Na..Hiks...Naruto-Nii."

Kemudia ku tatap langit-langit ruangan ini sepertinya aku harus membawanya ke angkasa untuk menunjukan sesuatu yang indah. Sebagai sebuah kenangan agar dia tidak terus sedih.

"Dunia ini luas Millicas, aku ingin mencari sebuah hal yang menyenagkan di dunia yang luas ini kau harus paham aku tidak akan melupakan mu dan ini bukan perpisahan suatu saat aku akan kembali lagi kesini dan saat itu tiba ku harap kau tidak menjadi laku-laki yang cengeng."

Kemudian Millicas mengelap kedua matanya agar bersih dari air mata. Aku masuk ke alam pikir ku untuk bertemu Sinanju sebentar.

"Sinanju apahkah aku dapat memakai armor yang seperti tadi ?"

" _Tentu saja kau bisa, namun kalau untuk bertempur kau harus berlatih pengunaan tapi kalau hanya memakainya kau bisa."_

"Arigatou Sinanju."

" _Doushite."_

Aku kembali. Dan kemudian aku menutup mataku dan tubuhku bersinar dengan terang. Kini aku memakai Armor Sinanju, tapi akibat hal itu banyak orang mengacung senjata kearahku akibat tindakan yang sangat dadakan ini.

"Te...Tenang saja aku tidak akan mengajak bertarung aku hanya ingin mengajak Millicas-san ini jalan-jalan."

Mata Millicas bersinar karena ucapaku dan juga penampilanku mungkin. Dia pun segera menuju ayahnya dan Wanita berambut perak sepertinya dia ibunya. Dia seperti memohon untuk ijin jalan-jalan sebentar denganku. Dan setelah itu kembali ke hadapan diriku.

"Bagaimana ?"

"Boleh namun kata Tou-sama jangan telalu jauh-jauh."

"Tenang saja aku akan menjaganya."

Ucapku ke arah ayah dan ibunya, kemudia aku memangkunya dan mengendongnya di atas pundakku sambil bersiap untuk terbang.

"Jadi siap Millicas."

"Tentu saja!"

"Pegangan!"

Mata helm ini menyala hijau terang, dan seketika langsung di belakang dan di bawah kaki ku mengeluarkan Nos yang sangat besar untuk terbang ke atas menerobos langit-langit ruangan ini dan terbang bebas di langit malam.

Bintang-bintang menjadi tempat yang indah ketika kau dapat merasakan ketenangan, kau akan membayakan ketenangan yang sangat menyenangkan. Perasaan yang sangat indah seolah menari besama langit malam yang sangat indah ini. Dan ini adalah awal dari perjalananku!

 _Bruush!_

 **-TBC-**

 _Author Note_ :

Yo ketemu lagi dengan Author KAMENRIDAGekijouban9. Cukup lama Author tidak mengupdate fanfic dan kali ini Author mengupdate fanfic What I am.

Sedikit info: Disini Author membuat Riser sedikit ooc dan lalu Naruto tidak akan Overpower namun tahap demi tahap, Konsep yang Author ambil adalah Naruto, Dxd, Gundam dan masih banyak lagi. Namun ada yang harus diingat disini Gundam berbeda bukan sebuah mesin namun benda hidup yang memiliki jiwa lalu Beam Saber Author ganti dengan pedang berwarna Emas untuk Sinanju. Dan selajutnya Naruto akan Mengarungi dunia yang luas dan mulai perjalanannya. Oh iya hampir lupa, Nanti rasa lapar Naruto hanya akan muncul di saat tertentu kenapa bisa terjadi karena adanya Sinanju yang mehanan Rasa lapar itu.

Oke, untuk kemudian terima kasih atas kritikan, masukan, dan pendapat kalian tentang fanfic ini, dan tolong beri kometar maupun kritikan kembali tentang fanfic ini. Dan semoga kali senang dengan ceritanya. Baiklah cukup sampai disini.

 _Saa Jane._


	3. Chapter 3

**What I am ?**

 _CHAPTER_ _3_ _:_ _Asgard_

 _DISCLAMER: BUKAN PUNYA SAYA_

" _HA" BERBICARA_

' _HA' BATIN_

" _ **HA**_ _" BERBICARA SCARED GEAR / /AMARAH/ / JURUS_

' _ **HA**_ _' BATIN SCARED GEAR / / AMARAH_

 _WARNING:ABAL-ABAL/GAJE/OC/OOC/TYPO/No shinobi/Dragon/Monster/Mecha/_

 _PAIR: (NARUTO X …)_

 _GENERS: ADEVENTURE, FATASNY, and SUPERNATURAL_

 _RANTED: M_

 _Summary: Aku dulu diculik oleh para golongan iblis lama, namun kemudian mereka melepaskan ku begitu saja di suatu tempat yang tidak ku ketahui. Lapar dan haus itu yang kurasakan, sampai ku menyadari sesuatu tempat ini dipenuhi oleh bankai-bankai naga yang sudah rusak dan membuat mual. Tidak punya pilihan lain aku harus memakan mereka dan meminum darah busuk untuk bertahan hidup. Dan kemudian aku mulai berubah menjadi sesosok Monster._

 _Author Note: Mungkin dari chapter ini dan selanjutnya Sudut pandang akan di ubah dari orang pertama menjadi orang ketiga karena ada beberapa hal yang lumayan sulit untuk di diskripsikan._

 _Last Chapter :_

Mata helm ini menyala hijau terang, dan seketika langsung di belakang dan di bawah kaki ku mengeluarkan Nos yang sangat besar untuk terbang ke atas menerobos langit-langit ruangan ini dan terbang bebas di langit malam.

Bintang-bintang menjadi tempat yang indah ketika kau dapat merasakan ketenangan, kau akan membayakan ketenangan yang sangat menyenangkan. Perasaan yang sangat indah seolah menari besama langit malam yang sangat indah ini. Dan ini adalah awal dari perjalananku!

 _Bruush!_

~ **What I am** ~

Naruto, kini berada di sebuah daratan yang penuh dengan salju abadi. Setelah berpamitan kemarin dengan Millicas dia melanjutkan perjalannnya ke dunia Manusia dan lebih tepatnya kawasan Europa utara.

Dan sepertinya dia telalu meremehkan suhu daratan Eropa utara.

 _Hachuu!_

Kedinginan dan sepertinya terkena flu yang cukup serius di tambah tidak ada tempat yang seperti gua untuk menghangatkan badan. Naruto mungkin telalu bodoh dalam masalah suhu.

Dengan sangat kedinginan sampai ada beberapa anggota tubuh yang membeku. Kemudian tidak sengaja di melihat sebuah cahaya yang cukup terang dari arahnya berada.

'Jika ada cahaya pasti ada... Kehangatan!'

Kecepatan yang sangat tidak dapat di bayangkan dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

 _Sementara._

Di letak asal cahaya, sekelompok perempuan dengan armor melekat di tubuh mereka. Mereka di sebut sebagai _Valkyrie_ prajurit dari mitologi Norse yang berada di bawah pimpinan mereka yaitu Odin. Kini mereka dalam kondisi pertarungan yang sangat sengit melawan.

Elang raksasa yang di kenal sebagai _Hraesvelgr_ , dalam mitologi Norse dia adalah raksasa yang mengambil wujud elang yang sangat besar bahkan tidak di ketahui seberapa besarnya tapi dia lebih di kenal sebagi penelan mayat.

Tentu saja jumlah mereka menang, namun dari segi kekuatan itu sangat jauh bagaikan langit dan bumi.

Beberapa dari perempuan ini mencoba menyerang menggunakan sihir Norse, namun semuanya sia-sia di katakan bulunya ini sangat tebal dan dapat menahan sihir apa pun.

Elang raksasa ini mengepakkan sayapnya membuat angin yang dashyat, banyak prajurit Norse ini berterbangan tidak tentu arah, menggunakan serangan fisik tidak mungkin karena dia bahkan dapat membuat senjata yang akan menyerangnya di pentalkan kembali.

"Rossweisse-senpai bagaimana sekarang jumlah prajurit semakin berkurang."

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut perak-putih sampai punggung. Lalu mata yang matanya yang biru, dapat membuat iri dengan kecantikannya. Tapi satu hal jangan pernah menyebut tentang hal asmara karena akan sangat buruk.

"Semua amankan para Valkyrie yang terluka dan bawa mereka pulang ke Asgard dengan selamat, sementara beberapa lagi yang masih kuat untuk bertarung tahan Hraesvelgr sampai para Valkyrie yang terluka tersebut semuanya di bawa ke asgar."

"Hai!"

Rossweisse dengan beberapa Valkyrie maju menghadapi raksasa ini. Di tangan Valkyrie cantik ini dia menciptakan sebuah sihir jenis penjerat atau penangkap.

" **Chain Plasma!"**

Rantai dengan cahaya biru menyilaukan pun menjerat hampir seluruh bagian dari elang raksasa ini. Meski begitu sepertinya Rossweisse tidak bisa mempertahankan dalam waktu lama.

"Semuanya Serang!"

Serangan berutun pun dilaksanakan dengan sihir para Valkyrie yang kuat dinamakan **Aurora Gun** , sebuah sihir dimana mereka menebakan mana dengan bertubi-tubi ke unikan sihir ini adalah memberikan luka dalam bukan luka luar. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil.

 **KYAAK!**

Elang raksasa itu mengeram kesakitan walaupun tidak telihat luka tapi luka dalam mungkin sudah sangat sakit akibat serangan yang dilancarkan.

"Ahhh!"

"Rossweiss-senpai!"

Rossweiss telihat kelelahan karena mananya hampir habis, dan rantai yang mengikat raksasa ini semakin melemah tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Elang ini membuka sayapnya lebar-lebar dan bersiap untuk terbang.

"Jangan pikirkan aku, tetap fokus untuk menyerangnya sampai waktunya tiba!"

Tapi telambat dia sudah terbang ke angkasa dan mengepak-ngepak kan sayapnya di angkasa selain itu mata miliknya yang tajam memantau para Valkyrie yang tengah di evakuasi menuju Asgar.

" **KYAAK!"**

Dengan kecepatan yang sangat mengerihkan raksasa ini siap mencekram para Valkyrie yang tengah berusaha mengevakusai temannya. Sebagai pemimpin di kelompok ini dan kakak dari mereka Rossweiss tidak akan membiarkan itu. Sekuat tenanga dia menciptakan sihir pelindung pada anggota pengevakuasi.

 **BRAAK!**

Akibat telalu memaksakan diri sekarang mananya sudah menekati kehabisan, dia terjatuh kedepan karena tidak kuat. Air mata keluar dia sangat tidak pantas menjadi seorang pemimpin.

'Aku mohon seseorang tolonglah, aku tidak ingin kehilangan mereka!'

Dan ketika sudah dekat dengan para mangsanya, muncul cahaya keunguan yang sangat terang dari tempat raksasa ini. Mata Rossweiss membulat terkejut. Sepertinya ada pertolongan namun siapa, dia tidak mengetahui cahaya ungu seperti itu bahkan selama hidupnya.

" **Oy burung aneh lebih baik kau pergi dari sini!"**

 _Duahk!_

 _Shuut!_

Dengan sekali pukulan burung ini memental kebelakang. Hanya satu kata terkejut yang dapat dia rasakan dengan mudah seseorang mementalkan raksasa yang hampir sekelas dewa tanpa mengalami kesusahan.

Rossweiss bangkit dan mecoba pergi kesana.

 _Di tempat evakuasi._

Semua Valkyrie yang tengah mengevakuasi temannya, tadinya hampir mengalami kematian yang sangat tragis namun semua itu terbantahkan oleh seseorang berambut putih spike dengan kulit putih dan mata ke unguan menyala. Yang dapat membuat Hraesvelgr dapat terpental dalam sekali pukul.

" **Makanya jangan gangu orang, lagi menghangatkan tubuh malah dapat burung aneh yang datang."**

Kemudian dia mengosok-gosokan tangannya dan mendekatan tanganya dengan api agar terasa hangat. Hanya satu yang ada di dalam pikiran para perempuan Norse yaitu.

'Jadi dia memukul Hraesvelgr, hanya karena terganggu.' Batin mereka sweatdrop

Yang pada akhirnya Rossweisspun datang ketempat para temannya yang hampir menjadi santapan dari elang raksasa. Dan di situ dia mengalami sebuah ke sweatdrop . Ada seorang iblis berambut putih dengan mata ungu menyala yang tengah menghangatkan tubuh dekat api unggun kecil.

'Apa benar orang ini yang memukul Hraesvelgr.'

Dia mendekati pemuda tersebut untuk berterimakasih. Karena mungkin tanpa orang ini dirinya akan melihat para temannya tewas.

"Permisi, pemuda-san."

Dan tenyata dia adalah Naruto sang tokoh utama kita, akan tetapi sepertinya dia bukan Naruto yang mengendalikan tubuhnya namun orang yang entah tak tau dimana menurutnya.

Naruto yang tengah di kendalikan oleh entah siapa namannya. Kemudian menatap ke arah pinggirnya dan menemukan perempuan berambut perak-putih sepunggung dengan pakaian armor.

" **Hm ada apa, perempuan aneh."**

Mendengar tanggapan yang sangat menyakitkan dari Naruto. Membuatnya membeku di tempat, dan kata yang di ucapakan tadi terus berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"APA MAKSUD MU HA!"

Dan hanya di balas dengan tidak di perdulikan. Naruto malah fokus dengan api di depannya, sudahlah jangan pernah pedulikan orang sekitarmu , pikirkan dulu dirimu sendiri.

"OY JAWAB AKU SEKARANG !"

Dengan kedua tangannya dia menutup kedua telinga agar tidak mendegar suara dari perempuan berambut perak-putih tersebut, emosi Rossweiss meningkat dengan sangat tinggi dia menyampa dengan sopan dan di balas dengan ucapan dan perlilaku yang membuat emosi.

"KALAU KAU MASIH BEGITU MAKA KAU BISA DI HUKUM KARENA TELAH MELANGGAR!"

Naruto menantap sekali lagi ke arah Rossweiss, sekarang seyuman kemenangan bertengger di wajahnya karena mungkin iblis di depannya ketakutan setelah mendengar ucapannya tadi.

" **Siapa yang nannya."**

 **JLEB!**

Rossweiss langsung berlutut dengan awan gelap di atasnya begitu mendengar kalimat yang berasal dari pemuda berambut putih ini, sakit sangat sakit namun tidak berdarah. Kenapa-kenapa harus pemuda di depannya yang menyelamatkan teman-temannya. Meskipun sudah menyelapkan teman-temannya namun sumpah dia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan orang dengan sifatnya seperti ini.

"K..KAU!"

 **KYAAK!**

Sepertinya pertempuran nista mereka harus terhenti karena burung elang raksasa itu telah bangkit lagi dari acara jatuhnya. Rossweiss mencoba berdiri lagi dan mengerakan tanganya untuk membuat lingkaran sihir. Namun itu langsung di tahan oleh tangan Naruto yang mengengamnya.

 _Blush!_

"A..APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN MESUM!"

Tapi sesaat Valkyrie ini menatap wajah dari pemuda ini sangat tajam dan serius. Apa kah dia mengetahui bahwa Rossweiss telah ke habisan energi, kemudian Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan menatap ke arah Elang raksasa itu yang tengah mencarinya.

" **Aku tahu kau kehabisan energi itu terlihat dari mata ini, mata yang memancarkan Dragon, jadi jangan pernah kau bertindak seperti seorang pahlawan lebih baik kau pikirkan dirimu dahulu dan orang lain."**

"Jangan mengajarkan aku disini, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

" **DI SAAT SEPERTI INI KAU MASIH MEMENTINGKAN EGOMU DARI PADA KONIDISI!"**

Aura menyeramkan keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan mengambarkan sesosok naga yang sangat besar dengan mata merah menyala dan tajam bagaikan pemangsa dari para pemangsa.

Rossweiss, baru kali ini dia menerima ketakutan yang menyeramkan selain dari Odin selaku tuannya. Keringat dingin muncul akibat ketakutan yang di rasakan. Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Rossweiss yang tengah ketakutan, kemudian memunculkan sayap seperti naga.

" **Kau pergi dari sini dan selamatkan teman-temanmu itu sementara aku akan menahan Burung aneh ini."**

Tanpa banyak bicara Rossweiss langsung melaksanakannya, membantu teman-temannya yang sedang di evakuasi dari tempat ini.

" **Saatnya makan."**

Naruto melesat ke arah musuhnya dan benturan kekuatan pun terjadi, sangat dashyat. Namun kemudian terpental karena musuhnya meningkatkan kekuatannya dia kemudian menyiapkan sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan lambang yang sangat unik yaitu sebuah kerangka naga dengan memegang sebuah sabit.

Dari situ muncul beribu-ribu tulang berlulang yang memanjang menjadi sebuah tangan raksasa dan meninju dengan keras ke arah wajahnya. Raksasa inipun oleng tidak dapat mempertahankan ke seimbangnya, tidak mau menyia-nyiakan sebuah keberuntungan dia dengan cepat menghilang kan sayapnya dan mendarat tepat di tubuh elang ini. Lalu kedua tangannya di selimuti aura hitam dan mengubah mereka menjadi sebuah penda tajam yang sangat mematikan.

 **Seet!**

Naruto menyeret kedua tangannya agar terjadi luka-luka di tubuh raksasa ini. Namun belum sampai di tempat jantung berada elang ini mengepak-ngepakan sayapnya dengan cepat dia langsung terbang ke langit yang lebih tinggi.

 **JLEB!**

Naruto bertahan di tempatnya berada dengan menacapkan tangannya yang telah berubah menjadi sebuah senjata ke tubuh burung ini agar dia tidak jatuh dari ketinggian.

" **Kau kira aku akan melepaskanmu burung aneh!"**

Dengan menabah mana di kakinya sekarang dia dapat bertahan di ke adaan seperti ini. Naruto melepaskan kedua tanganya dari tubuh burung ini. Dan kakinya menempel ke tubuh burung seolah magnet.

" **Dragon Accel!"**

Mengucapkan hal tersebut Naruto bergerak dengan cepat dan menimbulkan replika dirinya namun itu hanya bayangan karena kecepatannya sangat cepat.

Ketika sudah berada berada dekat dengan kepalannnya dia melompat ke langit dan tepat berada di atas kepala burung tersebut. Tangannya kini di ubah menjadi senjata yang sangat besar yaitu **Skull Dragon Blade**.

Sebuah senjata yang berasal dari mana kegelapan yang berada di tangan kanannya saja. Senjata ini dapat membela sesuatu yang sangat sulit di tembus bahkan dengan sayatan dari pedang ini dapat membuat lawannya menjadi lupuh.

" **Saa...Ayo mulai."**

Kemudian menembas pedangnya ini secara Horizontal dengan sangat cepat. Tidak lama kemudian di terjatuh dari langit. Namun burung raksasa ini diam di tempat dan kemudian terjadi retak-retakan di seluruh tubuhnya dan luka horizontal yang di berikan semakin membesar dan terlihat.

Akan tetapi burung ini tetap tidak hancur dan hanya terjatuh bersama dengan Naruto Sudah membuat sebuah serangan lain setelah dirinya dapat mendarat di tanah.

Ketika akan mengeluarkan sayapnya tiba-tiba burung itu muncul di belakannganya walaupun sudah mendapat luka yang lumayan merepotkan dia tetap bertahan. Naruto hanya dapat terkejut karena lawannya sudah bisa menyusulnya.

 **KRAAK!**

Paruhnya yang sangat dekat dengan tangannya di terkam dengan sangat kuat. Naruto menahan rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa, kemudian dia menciptakan pedang di tangan satunya yang kosong.

" **Ambil saja kalau mau!"**

 _Slash!_

Naruto memotong tangannya agar dapat bebas. Secepatnya dia langsung mengelurakan sebuah sayapnya. Dan terbang mengepak-ngepak melihat burung tersebut terjatuh.

 **DOOM!**

Suara benturan keras terdengar di sekitar situ, dengan cepat Naruto langsung melesat ke arah musuhnya dengan tangan kirinya yang masih ada dia merubah menjadi sebuah senjata kampak yang sangat tajam.

 _Slash!_

 _Slash!_

Hilang sudah kedua sayap musuhnya, Naruto dengan ganas menotongnya. Kini raksasa ini tidak dapat lagu terbang dan hanya bisa terlentang di tanah yang sangat kasar. Meskipun begitu Naruto tampak tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit dari tangan kanan yang sudah dia potong meskipun yang menggunakan tubuhnya kini orang lain.

" **Sial aku harus memakannya."**

Aura ke unguan keluar dari tubuh Naruto lalu berubah menjadi sesosok naga yang sangat besar. Dan langsung mernekam lawannya di depan, burung ini pun lansgung menjadi butiran-butiran kecil dari sebuah serbuk yang kemudian di makan.

Aura keunguan itu kemudian menghilang, dan dengan sendirinya muncul tangan baru berada di tempat tangan lamannya.

Dan tak lama mata ungu itu kembali menjadi biru samudra, tampaknya Naruto mengendalikan dirinya lagi dia menghepaskan dirinya ke tananh agar dapat melihat langit malam dengan Aurora yang indah.

"Masalah baru aku datang!"

~ **What I am** ~

Kini aula istana yang menjadi sebuah kebangaan dari mitologi Nordik, aula yang berada di asgard salah satu dari sembilan dunia yang berada di pohon raksasa bernama Yggdrasil. Dan nama aula istana ini adalah Valhalla sebuah tepat dimana para dewa Nordik berkumpul bersama.

Namun kali ada yang unik karena mereka ke datangan tamu yang tidak di duga-duga. Yaitu iblis yang tentu saja siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, kini dia tengah di tatap oleh dewa-dewi mitologi tersebut.

Dan seorang pria tua yang tengah duduk di singasana paling besar dan mewah di antara singasana yang lain, dia lah Odin pemimpin dari mitologi Nordik.

"Jadi kau yang telah mengalahkan, Hraesvelgr iblis-kun."

"Yah begitulah, Odin-sama."

Banyak dewa-dewi maupun para Valkyrie, tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah di lakukan seseorang di hadapan mereka. Yaitu membunuh raksasa yang sangat mampu menyaingi dewa, tapi sepertinya ada beberapa dari mereka memandang sinis ke arah Naruto.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih pada mu, karena telah membantu mengalahkan raksasa itu."

Banyak orang tidak percaya mendegar penuturan dari pemimpin mereka, dari banyak orang yang paling tidak senang adalah Loki dewa yang paling menyusahkan di antara dewa Nordik.

"Namun aku hanya mengakhir burung aneh itu, yang seharusnya mendapat ucapan seperti ini adalah para Valkyrie."

"Iya memang benar, dan sekarang katakan iblis-kun apa yang tengah kau lakukan di wilayah mitologi Nordik sangat jauh sekali dari Underworld rumahmu."

Dengan seyuman mengembang di wajahnya, serta tatapan yang sangat menginginkan. Lalu semangat yang mengebu-ngebu.

"Mencari sebuah pertualangan!"

Banyak orang menaikan alisnya dan tidak mengerti atas ucapan dari pemuda iblis ini. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto sekarang dalam dia sangat terseyum lebar.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Suara tawa mengema di aula tersebut, Odin tertawa dengan sangat keras mendengar ucapan Naruto. dia tidak mengejek ucapan iblis ini namun sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Hahah, kau sangat mirip denganku waktu muda dulu yah mencari sebuah pertualangan."

Odin kemudian memandang ke langit-langit aula Valhalla, lalu terbayang semua pertualangan mudanya sebelum dia menjadi pemimpin para dewa Nordik dan orang yang paling di segani.

"Namun sepertinya mimpi seperti itu sekarang aku sudah mulai jarang mendergarnya, orang-orang sekarang mereka menginginkan kekuatan atau pun kekuasaan, katakan pada ku iblis-kun apa yang mendasari kenapa kau memilih mimpi mencari Pertualangan dari pada yang lain."

"Pertualangan adalah hal yang sangat membuat seseorang merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari pada biasanya dimana di sana akan terasa sebuah hal yang tidak terduga, lalu hal yang paling mendasari kenapa aku ingin berpetualangan." Naruto kemudian nafas.

"AKU INGIN MELIHAT DUNIA YANG LUAS INI!"

Odin memandang takjub dengan ucapan bocah ini. Sangat sedikit orang yang memiliki semangat seperti ini, namun di samping itu semakin berkurang akibat kegagalan untuk mencapai mimpi tersebut.

"Yang benar saja ingin melihat dunia yang luas ini, kau sangat bodoh yah iblis-kun, oh bahkan kau lupa memperkenalkan diri sangat tidak sopan."

Perkata yang berasal dari Loki ini membuat seluruh orang memandangnya, bahkan Odin menatapnya dengan sangat tajam anaknya ini. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto karena dia hanya mengetahui pemimpin Mitologi saja tidak sampai ke dewa-dewa Mitologi lainnya.

"Oh mohon maaf, perkenalkan namaku Naruto."

Dia pun menunjuk dengan jarinya kearah Loki sambil tetap menatap Odin.

"Odin-sama, maaf kan atas kelancangan saya namun sebenarnya siapa orang berambut biru aneh ini."

Banyak orang memadang tidak percaya ke arah Naruto, dan jangan tanya Odin tertawa ketika mendengar pertanyaan iblis di depannya ini mengenai salah satu anaknya. Untuk Loki dia sangat marah karena di hina di depan banyak orang.

"HAHAHAHAH!"

Loki yang tidak tahan atas penghinaan ini, berdiri dari singasananya dan menatap kearah Naruto dengan tatapa membunuh yang tajam.

"Nama ku adalah Loki salah satu dewa penting dalam mitologi Nordik!"

Naruto kemudian berhenti menunjuknya dan berpikir sejenak sambil menahan dagu dengan tangannya, yang akhirnya muncul sebuah lapu di samping kepala Naruto.

"Oh dewa keburuntungan yah."

Alis Loki berkedut saat mendengar kalimat yang telontar dari mulut iblis bernama Naruto ini, dewa keberuntungan apa itu dia bukan dewa semacan itu dia adalah dewa dari kejahatan.

"APA MAKSUD DARI UCAPAN MU TADI!"

"Tentu saja kan tadi namamu Loki kalau aku cari dalam kamus mungkin aku akan menemukan Hoki yaitu keberuntungan, jadi aku nggak salah kan karena Loki sama dengan Hoki."

"DENGAR YAH NAMA KU LOKI L-O-K-I."

Naruto kemudian mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berulang kali, apa ada yang salah dengan orang ini pikir Loki. Naruto akhirnya membulatkan mata dengan mulutnya terbuka. Dengan seyuman kearogana akhirnya dia dapat membuat orang di depannya terkejut. Tangan Naruto

"KAU JADI KAU, ITU DEWA PENUNGGU LOKET ADMINISTRASI YA!"

 **GUBRAK!**

Loki langsung terseungkur akibat mendengar ucapan pemuda tersebut, bahkan banyak dewa-dewi serta Valkyrie tidak kuat menahan tawa. Akibat mendengarnya dan tentu saja Odin sudah memegang perutnya akibat tawa yang sangat banyak.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto kemudian, hanya memandang ke arah dewa yang tengah tersungkur itu dengan pandangan yang sangat tidak memperdulikan lagi.

"Kau benar-benar sangat menyenangkan dan tau bagaimana cara membuat orang lain tertawa." Ucap Odin setelah lepas dari tawanya, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Bahkan aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku tertawa seperti ini." Lanjutnya yang membuat semua dewa-dewi yang berada di mitologi Nordik berpikir kapan mereka terakhir tertawa seperti ini, ini seperti sebuah kenangan dimana dulu adalah hal yang membuat mereka bisa tertawa dengan bebas.

"Katakan padaku Naruto-kun, bagaimana kalau aku memberi kau misi untuk mengalahkan se kelompok Dark Elf yang berada di Alfheim apa kah kau mau ?"

Naruto kemudian berpikir tentang misi yang di berikan Odin sepertinya cukup menarik, karena dia pernah mendengar bahwa di Mitologi Nordik dunia ini di bagi sembilan dan salah satunya adalah Alfheim.

"Apa maksud dengan ucapan mu, Pak tua kau memberika misi pada seseorang yang membunuh salah satu mahluk penting dari Mitologi Nordik."

"Loki tutup mulut mu!"

"Ano..."

Semuanya melihat ke arah Naruto, mungkin dia sudah menentukan jawabannya pikir para dewa dan dewi.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan dari Odin-sama, ijinkan aku menayakan sesuatu pada Loki-san." Kemudian Naruto menunjuknya dengan penuh tatapan tajam.

"Kalau kau mengakui burung aneh itu adalah bagian dari mitologi Nordik, seharusnya burung itu tidak akan menyerang teman sebangsanya, aku tahu ini terdengar aneh namun pasti ada sesuatu hal yang membuat burung tersebut menyerang."

Orang-orang disana hanya bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari ucapan iblis di depan mereka, Hraesvelgr adalah seorang raksasa dan sudah pasti dia adalah musuh para dewa di sini. Tapi kenapa Naruto mengangapnya sebagai seorang teman bagi bangsa mereka.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, ingat disini raksasa adalah musuh kami dan Hraesvelgr adalahh salah satunya dia adalah burung yang tinggal di atas pohon Yggdrasil meskipun begitu kekuatanya sangat mengancam."

"Namun tadi kau bilang kalau dia adalah salah satu mahluk penting dalam mitologi kalian kan, berarti kalian teman namun kenapa kalian mengangap dia musuh hanya karena memiliki kekuatan sepantar kalian, ingat satu hal burung itu hanya ingin satu hal."

Naruto kemudian menatap langit-langit aula dengan pandangan yang sangat meminta maaf.

"Yaitu Kebebasan."

Banyak mata memadang dengan pandangan yang sangat terbalalak kaget, seorang raksasa dimana-mana pasti menginginkan sebuah ke hancuran dan peperangan. Namun pemikiran di depan mereka sangat berbeda dia mengangap raksasa menginginkan sebuah kebebasan.

"aku yakin dia seperti seorang burung yang berada di sangkar dan terjebak di sana, ketika dia melihat burung lain yang sedang terbang bebas di langit biru ini dia ingin itu, namun ketika dia mencoba untuk terbang dengan bebas di angkasa, dia akan di cap sebagai seseorang yang harus di buru padahal dia hanya ingin bebas."

Mendengar penuturan dari Naruto, mereka tidak percaya dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Para dewa dan dewi ini kemudian melihat peminpin mereka yang dengan terseyum hangat dan tenang.

"Ternyata kau memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku, sudah sangat lama aku ingin membuat ras Jotun tidak semua ras berdamai dengan kami agar tidak terjadi peperangan yang tidak perlu, lalu aku juga sangat setuju dengan mu pasti setiap orang menginginkan sebuah kebebasan."

"Namun itu tidak akan mengubah bahwa kau telah membunuh salah satu mahluk dalam mitologi kami."

Ucapan Loki memang benar dia, Naruto memang membunuh burung tersebut namun itu tidak sepatutnya benar karena saat itu bukan dirinya yang mengendalikan tubuhnya namun tetap saja hal tersebut tidak mengubah apa pun.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku tidak membunuhnya ?"

"Tentu saja di harus kembali ketempatnya berada dan di hukum."

"Kalau begitu aku mengakhir rasa terkengkannya dan terjebaknya itu."

Banyak orang menayakan kenapa membunuh dapat menjadi alasan pembelaan.

"Karena aku sudah paham yang dia rasakan, ketika aku akan membunuhnya aku merasakan perasa yang ingin bebas dari sebuah rasa sakit yang di sebabkan oleh seseorang disini."

Sebuah sangahan yang sangat mengejutkan bagi banyak orang, ini seperti sebuah persidangan yang mendadak dimana mereka menjadi seorang saksi atas sebuah kasus.

"Jadi maksud mu ada seseorang di antara kami yang menyiksa raksasa tersebut secara berlebihan meskipun dia tidak membuat kesalahan." Ucap Odin

"Benar dan pelakutnya adalah kau dewa L-O-K-I!"

Semua orang terbelalak namun itu memang sudah bisa di tebak oleh mereka sendiri namun yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah bagaimana dia dapat membuat seorang dewa bersalah, Loki pasti menyangah dengan licik.

"HAHAHAH!, memangnya kau punya bukti."

"Memang untuk sekarang aku tidak memliki bukti nyata, namun aku akan membutikannya suatu saat nanti."

Kemudian dia mengempalkan tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Loki dengan terseyum menyeringai, tidak lupa matanya yang menyala ke unguan. Aura gelap muncul di belakang Naruto.

" **Tunggu saja!"**

Loki kemudian tersadar setelah mengedipkan matanya, apa tadi perasaan yang sangat dingin dan kejam muncul dari iblis di depannya bahkan ini melebih dirinya sebagai dewa yang jahat, ini jauh sangat jauh.

Banyangan hitam menghilang dan Naruto kembali seperti semula, Loki menatap aneh ke semua orang apa tadi mereka tidak merasakannya atau ini ilusi.

"Lalu untuk tawaran misi dari Odin-sama."

Naruto menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafas, lalu menatap pemimpin Nordik ini dengan sangat penuh keyakinan.

"Aku setuju!"

 **-TBC-**

 _Author Note_ :

Yo ketemu lagi dengan Author, kali ini Naruto akan berada dalam mitologi Nordik.

Sedikit info: Mulai sekarang dan selanjutnya Author akan menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga agar lebih mudah, lalu perubahan sifat Naruto yang tadi mula sedih kemudian pesimis dan akhirnya menjadi seorang yang menyenangkan terjadi karena sedikit demi sedikit Naruto mulai menerima orang yang berada di dalamnya, kemudian Naruto akan lapar jika di waktu tertentu ingat di waktu tertentu. Kemudian anda pasti menebak Pairnya itu Rossweiss mungkin bisa jadi karena ini masih rahasia Author sendiri kemudian untuk selanjutnya Naruto akan berada di tempat para Elf yaitu Alfheim.

Jurus dan senjata yang ada di cerita ini:

 **Chain Plasma : Sebuah rantai yang berasal dari Energi sihir Nordik yang di gabung dengan cahaya, menghasilkan sebuah rantai yang dapat menjerat seseorang namun pemakai Mana akan cepat berkurang.**

 **Aurora Gun : Adalah sihir dengan daya serang jauh dimana seseorang menembakan sebuah peluru yang berasal dari Mana yang di padatkan, namun sihir ini hanya akan berkerja ketika Aurora terjadi ini sesuai dengan namanya selain itu seperti penjelasan di atas sihir ini dapat melukai bagian dalam tubuh.**

 **Kita sebut saja Dragon Eye (sementara) , sebuah mata yang di miliki seseorang di dalam tubuh Naruto selain Sinanju, kemampuan mata ini dapat melihat kondisi luka, energi dan juga presentasi dia bertahan.**

 **Dragon Accel : sebuah jurus yang di keluarkan Naruto, jurus ini Author terinspirasi dari Gundam F91 karena Gundam ini dapat membuat ilusi mata yang sangat seolah membuat kita banyak namun sebenarnya itu Ilusi.**

 **Skull Dragon Blade: Senjata pedang raksasa yang hanya mucul di tangan kanan Naruto, meskipun memiliki kekuatan yang mengerihkan seperti menembus sesuatu yang sangat sulit serta dapat membuat kelumpuhan sementara hanya dengan luka sayatan, sayangnya Senjata ini sangat berat dan sulit untuk diangkat, hal itu dapa menghabat kecepatan.**

Oke, Segitu saja cukup sampai disini dan sampai jumpa di Chapter depan bila ada salah kaliamat mohon di maaf kan yah, selain itu terimaksih atas Komentar pendapat dan Kritikan kalian.

 _Saa Jane._


	4. Chapter 4

**What I am ?**

 _CHAPTER_ _4_ _:_ _Alfheim_

 _DISCLAMER: BUKAN PUNYA SAYA_

" _HA" BERBICARA_

' _HA' BATIN_

" _ **HA**_ _" BERBICARA SCARED GEAR / /AMARAH/ / JURUS_

' _ **HA**_ _' BATIN SCARED GEAR / / AMARAH_

 _WARNING:ABAL-ABAL/GAJE/OC/OOC/TYPO/No shinobi/Dragon/Monster/Mecha/_

 _PAIR: (NARUTO X …)_

 _GENERS: ADEVENTURE, FATASNY, and SUPERNATURAL_

 _RANTED: M_

 _Summary: Aku dulu diculik oleh para golongan iblis lama, namun kemudian mereka melepaskan ku begitu saja di suatu tempat yang tidak ku ketahui. Lapar dan haus itu yang kurasakan, sampai ku menyadari sesuatu tempat ini dipenuhi oleh bankai-bankai naga yang sudah rusak dan membuat mual. Tidak punya pilihan lain aku harus memakan mereka dan meminum darah busuk untuk bertahan hidup. Dan kemudian aku mulai berubah menjadi sesosok Monster._

 _Last Chapter :_

Banyangan hitam menghilang dan Naruto kembali seperti semula, Loki menatap aneh ke semua orang apa tadi mereka tidak merasakannya atau ini ilusi.

"Lalu untuk tawaran misi dari Odin-sama."

Naruto menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafas, lalu menatap pemimpin Nordik ini dengan sangat penuh keyakinan.

"Aku setuju!"

~ **What I am** ~

Naruto kini tengah mengertu kesebalannya karena seseorang di sebalahnya, siapa lagi kalau Perempuan aneh yang di tolongnya kemarin dan malah marah-marah tidak jelas.

"Mau sampai kau terus berbicaran tidak jelas."

Sudah lebih dari 2 jam perjalanan dari Asgard menuju Alfheim, kenapa mereka tidak memakai lingkaran sihir terpotasi saja. Namun ternyata itu dilarang oleh Odin karena terlalu beresiko dan dapat memancing musuh.

Dan perempuan di depannya ini kalau tidak salah namanya itu Rossweisse, baginya dia adalah seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan selama perjalanan ini bagaimana tidak selama di jalan dia berbicara tidak jelas.

"Tunggu, apa kau paham penjelasanku!"

"Mengenai apa ?" ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat polos dan tidak bersalah.

 **TAK!**

Muncul perempatan di dahi Valkyrie cantik ini, dia sudah menjelaskan tentang daerah yang akan di datangi oleh mereka dan sekarang bisa di bilang teman perjalanannya kali ini seolah tidak menghargainya.

" **APA KAU TIDAK MENDEGARKAN PENJELAS KU."** Dengan seyuman yang sangat di paksa kan dan jangan lupa aura yang gelap berada di sekitar tubuh perempuan ini.

"Tidak bagiku kau tadi hanya mengacau tidak jelas."

 **DOOM!**

"Oh, baiklah tolong jelaskan sekali lagi Rossweisse-sensei." Ucap Naruto dengan penuh luka di sekujur tubuhnya dan tak lupa benjolan besar di atas kepalanya serta beberapa luka tonjokan di wajahnya.

Rossweisse hanya dapat mendesah kesal, sekarang dia harus menjelaskan kembali dari awal sampai akhir tentang Alfheim berserta berbagai hal di dunia itu. Sementara Naruto.

'Perempuan kadang sangat menyeramkan.' Pikirnya ketakutan karena dia tidak akan pernah mengulangi hal ini, jika tidak mungkin sekarang dia sudah menghilang dari dunia ini alias mati.

~ **What I am** ~

Kini mereka berhenti tepat di ujung sebuah tebing yang sangat tinggi, Naruto kemudian melihat sekeliling tempat ini, dan hanya menemukan hutan berantara yang sangat lebat. Hanya saja Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang sangat akan menyebalkan.

'Entah kenapa perempuan aneh di samping ku memang aneh atau dia mengalami gangguan jiwa.'

Itu terjadi karena sejak tadi, Rossweisse terus-terusan terseyum dengan manis ke arah tempat yang berada di bawah mereka.

"Dengar yah, jika kau sampai berbuat yang tidak-tidak di kawasan miliki ras Caet sith aku akan menghajar mu sampai kau tidak dapat merasakan lagi anggota tubuhmu." Ancaman Valkyrie cantik ini yang sudah merubah seyuman manisnya menjadi seyuman seorang Shinigami membuat Naruto harus menelan kembali dahakannya akibat Valkyrie aneh di depannya ini.

'Perempuan selalu benar.'

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan menuju pusat dari kawasan milik ras Caet sith, menurut penjelasan Rossweisse yang terpaksa Naruto dengar mereka adalah ras Elf dengan kuping mirip kucing, namun meskipun mereka di anggap imut jangan remehkan mereka dalam mengendalikan sebuah monster selain itu mereka adalah satu dari sembilan ras Elf yang telah menetukan posisinya dengan bergabung bersama Asgard .

"Memangnya ada apa sih di sana ?" Tanya Naruto yang penasaran pada Rossweiss yang ingin tahu.

Rossweisse berhenti dan membuat Naruto menatapnya, wajahnya kemudian tertutupi oleh rambut perak-putihnya, tiba-tiba muncul perasaan tidak karuan di Naruto.

"Karena, Minuman Apelnya yang terbaik!" Mata Rossweisse bersinar dengan ada bintang-bintangnya dan membuat Naruto Sweatdrop melihatnya.

'Jadi hanya karena minuman.'

Hanya karena sebuah minuman jus apel, dapat membuat sifatnya seperti seorang anak sd yang ingin sekali akan sesuatu. Naruto tidak habis pikir jika Perempuan di depannya adalah penyuka minuman jus.

Mereka sampai di sebuah Gerbang raksasa dengan ukiran-ukiran melekung dan sebuah lambang mirip kucing, Rossweisse maju kedepan dan meletakan tangannya di gerbang tersebut. Naruto heran kenapa tidak ada sekali penjaga yang berada di depan gerbang.

Dalam waktu singkat gerbang itu pun terbelah menjadi dua dan terlihat lah pemandangan Kerajaaan dari ras Caet sith, megah dan besar di samping itu banyak orang menugani, tunggu apa itu Naga.

"Ayo masuk, Toping ramen."

Mendengar ucpannya Naruto sedikit tersinggung, namun itu fakta sih tapi kalau Naruto ingin melawan ejekannya itu yang ada akan kalah.

"Tunggu sebentar , perempuan aneh."

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam, dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun Kerajaan Caet sith memiliki sebuah keunggulan dari segi tata letak yang strategis dan juga aman dari wilayah musuh karena tertutupi hutan yang lebat, kemudian ekonomi yang sangat maju karena bantuan dari Asgard, selain itu militer yang sanga kuat.

"Oy, perempuan aneh kenapa di depan tadi tidak ada penjaga sama sekali apa itu tidak berbahaya."

"Itu adalah hal yang normal di sini." Ucap singkat, jelas dan padat yang membuat otak milik sang tokoh utama ini semakin kesal terhadap perempuan Valkyrie.

"Tapi aku mohon penjelasanmu yang sangat terperinci, Rossweisse-sensei." Dengan suara yang sangat di paksa agar Rossweisse dapat menjelasakan lebih terperinci, bukan kah dia sudah di jelaskan tadi ternyata Naruto hanya mendengar sesuatu yang pentingnya saja seperti Nama ras dan juga raja maupun ratu.

"Baiklah, toping ramen disini kerajaan Caet sith memliki pengaman dan pertahanan tertinggi yang paling hebat dari sembilan ras Elf di Alfhiem kenapa bisa begitu jawabanya adalah Wyvren."

"Wyvren apa itu nama lain dari Naga ?" Tanya Naruto, pasalnya Naruto tidak mengetahui bagaimana membedakan Wyvren dan Naga, Rossweisse hanya mendesah pasrah bukankah dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya tentang Alfhiem selama di perjalanan tadi. Sepertinya otaknya memang hanya dapat menapung sedikit informasi dari pada kekuatanya.

"Itu berbeda, Wyvern adalah semacan Retpil yang dimana penampilannya hampir sama dengan naga yang hanya membedakan adalah letak sayapnya, Naga letak sayapnya hampir semuanya di daerah punggung sementara itu, Wyvern menyatu dengan tangan."

Naruto menganguk paham, akihirnya Valkryie ini berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang lebih besar lagi dari pada yang berada di depan. Naruto terbelalak kaget meskipun dia sudah melihat Asgard namun Disni lebih, dia sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa kagetnya Istana ini, dijaga setiap sudutnya oleh para Wyvren!.

"Ayo, kita masuk Ratu mungkin telah menunggu kita."

Naruto tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun dan langsung mengekori Rossweisse ke dalam istana. Banyak benda-benda yang menyilaukan dan berharga ketika memasuki sebuah tempat yang dimana tempat berkumpulnya para anggota kerajaan.

Namun ternyata kosong, Naruto mengutuk sifat perempuan di sampingnya ini yang sangat disiplin. Ayolah siapa yang akan sabar menunggu golongan kerajaan datang ke tempat ini.

Menunggu dan menunggu itulah yang mereka lakukan, sampai Naruto merasa bosan dan mulai mondar-mandir kesana dan kemari untuk menemukan sesuatu yang membuat jiwa pertualangannya muncul. Hingga dia menemukan sebuah gerbang yang terbuka dan mengarah ke taman yang sangat luas.

'Dari pada menjadi sebuah patung seperti perempuan aneh itu, lebih baik melihat langit.'

Naruto melangkah menuju taman tersebut, angin sangat sejuk mengitar dirinya pandangannya mulai melihat sebuah tempat yang pas untuk menikmati hal ini.

'Aku ingin melihat dunia ini.' Kemudian dia mengerakan tangannya, dengan posisi Naruto tengah tiduran di hamparan rumput. Dia seolah ingin meraih langit tersebut.

'Dan itu pasti.'

~ **What I am** ~

Naruto terbagun dari tidurnya yang baru beberapa saat akibat mendengar suara yang sangat menganggunya, dia langsung mengok ke kanan dan kiri untuk menemukannya dan akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di semak-semak.

Naruto mendekati semak-semak tersebut dengan pelan-pelan, dan berjongkok di depan hal yang mengangunya. Keluarlah sesuatu yang membuat binggun iblis berambut putih ini.

Sesuatu atau apalah yang bergoyang-goyang lalu di ujungnya berwarna putih dan di bagian lainya berwarna biru muda, Naruto kemudian memiringkan wajahnya dengan tatapan polos bagaikan anak sd yang tidak megetahui apa itu.

'Apa ini semacam ular atau cacing besar.'

Karena penasaran dia kemudian menyetuh dengan tangannya, lembut itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Akibat rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi mulai ada di dalam dirinya Naruto langsung memegang sesuatu yang aneh itu dan mencoba menariknya.

 **KYAAA!**

Karena tersentak akibat mendengar seseorang menjerit, kemudian Naruto menaikan kepalanya dan menemukan seorang perempuan berambut biru dengan telinga kucing dengan wajah yang sangat memerah dan jangan lupa nafas yang sangat memburu keluar dari tengorokannya kemudian Naruto memandang benda yang berada di tangannya lalu menulusuri sampai kemana dan berhenti di atas pant...

'Tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau ini.'

Sekali lagi Naruto menegakan wajahnya namun kali ini sebuah busur bersiap mengarah ke wajah iblis ini. Keringat dingin mulai membanjuri seluruh tubuhnya di tambah Jawdrop akibat apa yang dilihatnya.

Kini perempuan yang berabut biru itu tengah megarahkan busurnya, dengan tatapan yang sangat mengerihkan.

" **MATI KAU DI SINI ORANG MESUM!"**

"B..Bisa kah kita bicara ini dengan baik-baik."

 **DOOM!**

 _Sebelum itu_

Rossweisse, tengah mencari iblis yang sangat membuatnya kesal. Dia kabur begitu saja tanpa memberitahunya, dan itu dapat membuat fatal pertemuan ini bagaimana kalau dia di tangkap atas pelanggaran masuk ke wilayah Cait sith tanpa ijin pasti akan sangat buruk.

" **MATI KAU DI SINI ORANG MESUM!"**

"B..Bisa kah kita bicara ini dengan baik-baik."

 **DOOM!**

Rossweisse yang medengar suara itu kemudian langsung bergerak ke tempat asal suara tersebut. Dan benar saja dia sudah menemukan Naruto yang sudah terkapar di rerumputan dengan kulit ke cokelatan dan juga keluar asap dari mulutnya akibat serangan yang cukup mengerihkan.

 _Sekarang._

Naruto tengah terkapar dengan sangat tidak bisa di katakan baik, sementara Perempuan berambut biru itu masih ngos-ngosan akibat tindakan yang bisa di katgorikan pelecehan tadi oleh Naruto.

Rossweisse hanya dapat Sweatdrop melihat ini namun dalam hatinya dia sangat kesal dan marah, sekarang tambah lagi satu masalah yang dilakukan oleh Toping ramen ini.

"Jika kau masih bergerak akan ke buat kau lebih parah dari pada ini!" Ucap perempuan berambut biru ini.

Valkyrie berambut perak-putih ini mengetahui siapa perempuan yang tengah menyupahi Naruto dengan sumpah serampannya yaitu pemanah serta penembak jitu terbaik dalam ras Cait sith. Asada Shino atau panggilannya adalah Sinon.

"Sinon-chan!"

Perempuan yang di ketahui nama panggilannya Sinon kemudian melirik ke arah sumber suara, dan sekarang di matanya ada seorang perempuan memakai Armor khas Valkyrie dengan rambut perak-putih dan mata biru, yah dia adalah Rossweisse teman dekatnya.

"Wah, Ross-Chan!"

Keduanya berpelukan sebagai sahabat yang sangat rindu, kemudian Sinon melepaskan pelukannya dan curhat kepada Rossweisse tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ross-Chan pemuda itu, telah melakukan tindakan sangat menjijikan pada ku sekarang aku tidak akan bisa menikah!" Dengan perasaan di buat-buat sedih, Rossweisse melihat Naruto yang belum bangkit hanya dapat memengang keningnya karena tindakan yang sangat membuatnya kesal.

"Lebih baik, kita bicara dengan Ratu terkait masalahmu ini."

Dengan sadis dan tidak berperasaan Valkyrie ini menyeret Naruto dengan tanganya yang memegang kaki dari iblis putih ini. Kemudian di ikuti Sinon yang masuk kedalam Istana dari Cait sith

~ **What I am** ~

Naruto kini sudah mulai sadar dari pingsannya, penglihatannya sedikit kabur namun lama-kelamaan mulai kembali normal dan ketika sudah Normal dia melihat sebuah jeruji besi.

'Tunggu jeruji besi.'

Dengan cepat dia melihat di sekitarnya, dan terkejut sekarang dia berada di tempat khusu untuk menahan hewan! Saat dia menengok keluar dia melihat Perempuan aneh, tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan yang bisa di katakan mengejeknya.

"TUNGGU SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI!"

Para anggota kerajaan langsung menatapnya, perasaan tidak enak muncul di benak Naruto saat melihat seorang perempuan berambut biru muda dengan telinga kucing.

"Apa kau melupakan apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" Teriak Sinon yang sekarang berada di samping seseorang yang lebih dikatakan pendek darinya.

Kemudian Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, dan sekilas bayangan tentang hal yang di lakukannya tadi langsung mucul.

'Aku pasti akan mati!'

Naruto menatap Rossweisse dengan padangan seolah ingin mengucapkan, 'minta pertolongan' namun sepertinya Valkyrie berambut perak-putih ini seolah tidak peduli dan malah tertawa kecil karena melihat Naruto berada di jeruji kandang hewan.

'Oy, tolong lah diriku ini teman-teman.' Batin Naruto dalam pikirannya.

" **Itu penderitaan mu sendiri, bukan diriku."** Ucap tidak peduli seseorang yang pasti tidak di ketahui namannya.

" _Naruto-sama."_

'Sinanju tolong lah aku.'

" _Mohon maaf Naruto-sama ada pepatah mengatakan, berani bertindak berati berani bertanggung jawab jadi Naruto-sama saya harap cukup berani untuk bertanggung jawab yah."_

"Itu tidak membantu Kampret!"

Naruto menghentikan kontaknya dengan kedua mahluk yang berada di tubuhnya, dan melihat Perempuan berambut biru muda tersebut dengan membisikan sesuatu ke arah temannya mungkin yang berada di sampingnya.

"Iblis Naruto, sebagai Ratu dari kerajaan Cait sith tindakan mu pada salah satu teman sekaligus panglima dalam kerajaan ini sangat lah tidak terpuji kau sudah melakukan tindakan yang sangat membuat malu Panglima Sinon, namun karena kau adalah orang yang dikirim Odin-sama bersama Valkyrie Rossweisse maka aku akan menurunkan hukuman mu dari tadinya adalah menjadi samsak latihan bagi para Wyvren menjadi pelayan yang mengabdi untuk panglima Sinon."

Naruto kemudia menproses segala ucapan yang keluar dari mulut ratu Cait sith, dan kemudian ada sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya megulang-ngulang di pikirannya.

'Menjadi pelayan yang mengabdi untuk panglima Sinon.'

'Menjadi pelayan.'

'Pelayan'

Naruto kemudia membeku karena mendengar hukuman yang di terimanya, Rossweisse malah sudah tertawa akibat mendengar hukumannya dan tidak tahan melihat Naruto yang membeku dengan wajah seolah bilang 'kau pasti bercanda'.

"Sekarang kita akan bahas masalah lain."

 _Time Skip_

Kini Naruto Rossweisse dan Sinon tengah menikmati jalanan di pusat Cait sith, setelah mengetahui musuh apa yang mereka akan lawan mereka di perbolehkan untuk menikamti kota Apple G'olden atau pusat Cait sith. Meskipun begitu tetap saja Naruto harus menaati segala perintah yang di anggap menyebalkan dari Sinon ini.

"Jadi besok atau lusa kita akan menyerang kelompok Laughing Coffin."

"Bisa di bilang begitu, namun ada sesuatu yang harus ku bilang pada kalian berdua tentang hal lebih dalam tentang kelompok Dark Elf tersebut." Ucap Sinon

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kelompok tersebut Sinon-chan bahkan akupun heran Odin sama bahkan harus turun tangan membantu dengan mengirimkan kami."

Sinon kemudian mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah kanan, Rossweisse dan Naruto melihat kemana arah telunjuk itu, dan menemukan tempat pemakaman yang sangat sudah tua.

"Laughing Coffin, adalah sebuah kelompok yang berasal dari berbagai ras di Alfhiem mereka membentuk kelompok ini atas dasar yang sangat tidak masuk akal dan sangat gila."

"Memanganya apa dasar mereka dan kenapa kau menujuk ke arah pemakaman."

"Atas dasar kesukaan mereka yaitu membunuh." Ucap Sinon dengan nada dingin.

Naruto dan Rossweisse yang mendengar tentang itu hanya dapat terkejut, atas dasar membunuh mereka membentuk kelompok Laughing Coffin ini sudah bukan di katakan gila namun ini adalah sudah tidak memiliki otak.

"Karena aku seorang panglima di Cait sith, aku mengetahui hal-hal yang mencurigakan di seluruh wilayah Cait sith, setiap akhir bulan entah kenapa pemakaman tua itu terasa berbeda dari biasanya selalu ada kabut yang muncul entah dari mana di tambah hawa yang tidak mengenakan yang membuat pemakaman ini berbeda." Ucap Sinon

"M...ungkin itu hanya sebuah hal biasa." Naruto sangat ketakutan saat mendengar cerita seperti hantu walaupun sebenarnya dia juga mahluk supernatural.

"Tidak ini selalu terjadi sekitar lima bulan ini."

"Namun jika pemakaman itu mencurigakan bukan kah sebaiknya di geledah untuk menemukan sesuatu." Ucap Rosswiesse pada sahabatnya ini.

Sinon kemudian menaruh tangannya di bawah dadanya sambil menatap ke arah Rossweissse, dengan matanya yang sangat dingin yang seolah dapat membekukan seseorang.

"Kami sudah melakukan itu, namun hasilnya mereka kembali dengan peti mati."

"L...lalu apa kaitanya pemakaman ini dengan kelompok tersebut."Naruto yang masih ketakutan bahkan kini dia gemetaran mendengar cerita Sinon ini.

"Beberapa orang dan tentara Cath sith, pernah melihat ada beberapa orang memakai mantel hitam yang masuk ke pemakaman tua tersebut namun ada dari mereka mengatakan melihat sebuah lambang di belakang mantel tersebut."

"Jangan bilang!" Ucap Rossweisse dengan terkejut

"Yah, Laughing Coffin" Balas Sinon.

Mereka bertigapun sekali lagi melihat pemakaman tua itu, dan kemudian suara menyeramkan membuyarkan mereka.

 **KYAK!**

Suara burung gagak yang sangat membuat ketakutan namun itu hanya berlaku bagi Naruto sementara Rossweisse dan Sinon biasa saja.

"Namun itu masih hipotesaku, baiklah bagaimana kalau kita minum Jus Apple Golden." Tawar Sinon pada Rossweisse, mendengar ucapan sahabatnya ini mata Rossweisse langsung bersinar karena akhirnya dia bisa minum, minumannya yang sagat dia sukai.

"Tentu saja, ayo Sinon-chan"

Kedua perempuan itu pergi, tapi sepertinya mereka melupakan seseorang yang masih berada di dekat pemakaman tua itu. Yap Naruto masih diam di tempat itu dengan wajah horror.

Rossweisse, Sinon, dan Naruto yang sudah menyusul, kini sedang berada di sebuah cafe yang berada di perempatan dari Taman kota. Naruto menunggu kedua perempuan itu memesan minum.

Banyak orang berlalu-lelang kesana-kemari, Naruto terus menatap ke arah orang-orang tersebut. Namun kemudian teralihkan oleh seseorang yang memakai sebuah mantel hitam dengan burung gagak bertenger di sampingnya.

'A..Apa tadi itu, tidak aku yakin bukan Laughing Coffin.'

Naruto menyangkal pikirannya tentang seseorang yang melewatinya walaupun ciri-cirinya hampir sama dengan Laughing Coffin. Sinon berkata bahwa itu masih Hipotesa bukan fakta, jadi Naruto tidak mungkin bisa langsung menangkapnya.

' **Laughing Coffin, ini akan semakin menarik.'**

'Entahlah aku yakin mereka akan menyiapkan sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya.' Ucap Naruto pada seseorang di pikirannya.

' _Namun, perbandingan orang yang barusan lewat adalah 50-50, jadi kita belum bisa menangkapnya.' Sinanju mucul dalam Obrolan ini._

'Tapi apa kalian tidak aneh dengan perlilaku perempuan berambut biru itu saat berada di pemakaman tadi ?'

' **Aneh ?'**

'Dapat dibilang ketika dia menyebut kata membunuh atau Laughing Coffin, penuh dengan makna amarah dan kebencian.'

' _Jadi menurut Naruto-sama, Sinon-san memiliki sebuah masa lalu yang berkaitan dengan kedua hal tersebut.'_

' **Tapi itu masih belum tentukan.'**

'Namun, untuk kedepannya kita harus lebih berhati-hati.'

Naruto kemudian melihat Sinon dan Rossweisse telah selesai membeli minuman, mereka bertigapun berkeliling kota Apple G'olden untuk menikmati segala hal yang ada.

Tetapi itu adalah hal yang sangat merugikan Naruto, karena hukuman yang di jatuhkan ratu dari Cait sith, yaitu menjadi pelayan dari Sinon maka dia harus memegang belanjaan dari kedua perempuan ini.

'Hidup memang banyak cobaan'

~ **What I am** ~

Kini matahari telah tenggelam digantikan oleh sang bulan. Naruto dan kedua perempuan ini, tengah berjalan kembali ke istana setelah selesai melakukan hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi perempuan yaitu berbelanja.

Dan untuk Naruto itu adalah pengalaman yang tidak akan di lupakannya, di mana tadi dia di suruh untuk membawa belanjaan, menunggu bagaikan patung dan yang paling dia benci adalah mengantri.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang atas apa yang terjadi hari ini, dua perempuan yang berada di depannya tengah membicarakan khusu hal-hal perempuan. Namun apa kah tidak aneh malam ini.

"Sepi..." Ucap kecil Naruto

Iya malam ini sangat sepi, seharusnya masih ada beberapa orang yang masih berkeliaran lalu ini masih belum lewat dari jam tidur. Perasaan tidak enak muncul di benak Naruto, dengan di temani cahaya bulan dia terus mengerakan bola matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

" _Naruto-sama, maafkan aku!"_

Naruto yang tidak mengerti maksud ucapan dari Sinanju, akan tetapi mata Naruto langsung menyala ke hijauan yang mengartikan Sinanju tengah menggunakan tubuh dari iblis berambut putih ini.

Sinanju langsung melempar belanjaan yang di pengangnya dan membalikan badan, kemudian memunculkan sebuah perisai yang berada samping tangannya. Menggerakan tangannya kedepan agar perisai ini menjadi penahan.

 **TANG!**

Rossweisse dan Sinon terkejut mendengar suara tersebut, kemudian berbalik arah dan menemukan Naruto tengah menahan sebuah pedang seperti katana namun lebih tipis lagi.

" _Siapa kau ?"_

Sinanju kemudian menangkis pedang itu dan mundur kebelakang yang ada Rossweisse dan Sinon. Dengan cepat Panglima Cait sith langsung mengeluarkan sebuah busur yang di arahkan ke orang misterius itu.

 **SRING!**

Muncul anak panah berjumlah tiga dari cahaya yang bertenger di tali busur, dan tanpa banyak bicara Sinon langsung melancarkan serangan.

 **SHUT!**

 **SHUT!**

 **BLAAR!**

Ledakan besar terjadi, kembali Sinon menatap ke arah tempat arah panah melesat. Namun kemudian tiba-tiba dari arah asap melesat sebuah peluru yang sangat cepat menuju wajah perempuan berambut biru muda ini.

Sinon yang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa hanya dapat membeku di tempat. Sinanju bergerak cepat dengan memunculkan seluruh armornya dan mengambil pedang emasnya dan menagkis arah pelruru tersebut.

 **TRINNG!**

Mata satu armor merah ini melirik ke arah Valkyrie di belakangnya, dan dengan langsung Rossweisse menciptakan lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan rantai ke biruan.

" **Chain Plasma!"**

Rantai itu pun langsung melilit seseorang yang mencoba menusuk Sinanju dari belakang, Sinon yang tidak menyadari itu pun langsung terjatuh karena terkejut.

Sinanju/Naruto ini melihat wajahnya sekilas yang tertutupi sebuah mantel hitam, mata merah. Sampai tangannya dari orang mensterius ini mencoba melawan rantai miliki Rossweisse untuk melemparkan sesuatu.

 **BOOM!**

Ledakan bom asap membuat, penglihatan ketiga orang ini menjadi tergangu, meskipun Sinanju/Naruto ini sudah memakai armor tetap saja jarak pandang menjadi sedikit.

" **Tornado Wing"**

Sinon menarik tali busurnya, sebuah anak panah dengan cahaya kehijauan melesat ke angkasa dan kemudian memunculkan angin yang cukup besar yang menghilang kan asap ini.

" _Kau tidak apa-apa Rossweisse-san."_

Rossweisse kaget dengan panggilan yang di gunakan iblis berambut putih ini, biasanya dia akan memangilnya dengan sebutan anehnya namun kali ini sangatlah bisa dibilang berubah.

" _Sekarang, lebih baik kau beristirahat."_

Sinanju bangkit dan menghilangkan perisai serta pedangnya kemudian menatap kearah bagunan-bagunan tinggi menjulang dia melarikan diri. Sinon meletakan busurnya di tanah dan bersujud kemudian telinga kucing bagian kananya di sentuhkan dengan tanah.

 **DEG!**

 **DEG!**

 **DEG!**

"Ketemu!, dia berada di arah jam tiga ke arah barat."

Sinanju menyalakan Nosnya dan membuatnya melayang di udara, sebelum melesat dia kembali melihat kedua perempuan itu, Rossweisse masih kelelahan akibat menahan orang yang menyerang mereka sementara Sinon tidak mungkin bisa mengejarnya. Dilihat dari sudut pandang Sinanju yang sudah berpengalaman Orang tadi adalah seorang pembunuh yang sudah sangat handal.

" _Kalian berdua, kembalilah ke istana dan bawa pasukan tambahan untuk menakap orang itu sementara aku akan mencoba menghentikannya."_

"Apa kau gila akan menangkap orang itu sendirian." Sinon geram mendengar ucapan pelayannya tadi.

" _Dengar ini bukan waktunya berdebat, aku ingin kalian kembali ke istana sekarang!"_

 **BRUUSH!**

Dengan cepat Sinanju langsung melesat ke tempat orang itu berada meninggalkan Sinon dan Rossweisse yang tengah kelelahan.

~ **What I am** ~

Sinanju terus menyisir daerah yang di maksud oleh Sinon, sangat menyulikan mencari seseorang dalam gelap dan tempat yang sangat banyak gedung.

 **CRING!**

Cahaya menyilaukan tiba-tiba muncul, membuat penglihatannya menjadi sedikit tergangu. Kemudian seseorang tiba-tiba langsung menerkamnya bagaikan mangsa.

 **BRAAK!**

Yang sekarang terjadi Sinanju kehilangan keseimbangan, membuatnya menghatam tanah yang sangat kasar. Ketika penglihatannya sudah membaik seseorang dengan mantel hitam berada tepat di hadapannya kakinya mengijak tangannya, senjata Handgun ditodongkan ke arahnya.

" **Sampai jumpa."**

 **DOR!**

 **TAP!**

" **NANI!"**

Sinanju menggunakan lengannya satunya yang masih terbuka untuk mencekram pegelangan tangan yang memegang senjata, tetapi dia harus membayar ini dengan armor kepalanya yang hancur setengah akibat peluru yang bisa di katakan **Magic Bullet**.

" _Sekarang siapa yang menang!"_

Dengan memaksimal kan energi pendorong di punggunya membuat orang bermantel hitam ini terdorong kebelakang. Sinanju kemudian melepaskan cengkramnya. Dan memunculkan sebuah pedang emas di tannganya.

Setengah wajah Naruto sekarang terpanpang jelas, rambut putih dan mata biru samudra. Sementara musuhnya mengambil sesuatu di samping pinggannya, senjata yang pertama kali menyerangnya.

" _Apa kau bagian dari Laughing Coffin ?"_ Tanya Sinanju/Naruto ini, jawabanya yang di berikan orang ini hanya tatapan menyeramkan dan dingin. Sekarang telihat jelas dia menggunakan topeng tengkorak bermata merah.

" **Kalau ku jawab iya, maka apa yang akan kau lakukan."**

" _Aku akan membuat mu merasakan sesuatu yang lebih mengerihkan dari pada mati!"_

Sinanju melepaskan aura kemerahan dengan sangat hebat, aura kesatria muncul mata hijau satu setegah dari bagian kepalanya dann mata Naruto berwarna biru yang telihat bersinar menajdi merah.

 **BLITZ!**

Kecepatan Sinanju meningkatkan lebih tinggi bahkan Nos yang keluar dari punggunya kini berwarna merah, tentu saja membuat terkejut lawanya sekali lagi.

 **BLITZ!**

 **BLITZ!**

Bahkan musuhnya tidak dapat memprediksi dimana sekarang Sinanju, dan seketika muncul di hadapannya. Melanyangkan sebuah hantaman pukulan dilapisi aura kemerah-merahan.

" **Meteor Explosion!"**

 **BRAAK!**

Pukulan yang memberikan efek yang sangat mengerihkan, yaitu seseorang yang mengenai pukulan tersebut akan terbakar bagaikan sebuah meteor memasuki lapisan udara ionosfer, terjadi gesekan dan akhirnya berakibat menimbulkan api yang sangat panas dan kemudian hancur berkeping-keping.

 **SHUUT!**

 **DHUAR!**

Musuhnya terlempar dengan sangat keras dan memnembus beberapa bagunan yang berada di sekitar tempat itu, hingga akhirnya terhenti di bagunan yang cukup kuat namun menimbulkan retakan yang sangat hebat.

" _Hah..hah...hah."_

Sinanju/Naruto kemudian belutut dengan nafas yang sangat tidak stabil, meskipun di melancarkan serangan sekuat itu pasti akan ada bayaran yang pantas.

 **Prok!**

 **Prok!**

 **Prok!**

Dengan kekuatan yang masih ada, Naruto melihat siapa yang bertepuk tangan. Matanya yang masih menyala merah membulat karena melihat siapa yang melalukan hal tersebut.

Di hadapannya sekarang musuhnya sudah muncul dengan sebuah Sniper yang tengah di kaitkan di bahunya. Naruto hanya tidak dapat percaya, kalau dia berada disni berarti.

" **Yang kau lawan tadi adalah salah satu dari Sihir unik ku."**

 **CTIK!**

Sosok yang dilawan Naruto tadi langsung berubah menjadi sebuah mesin terbuat dari kayu yang mengunakan sihir untuk menyesuaikan penampilan dan semua hal tentang orang yang akan di tiru.

" **Clone Machine."**

Sosok ini kemudian mendekati Naruto, namun uniknya dia tidak mengarahkan senjata pada iblis berambut putih ini melainkan melempar sebuah ramuan entah apa.

" **Kau sangat hebat, ku harap dalam waktu ke depan kita bertarung dengan Sejati."**

" _Tunggu, Siapa Namamu ?"_

Musuhnya mengeluarkan senjata Handgun kemudian mengarahkannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto mengira bahawa musuhnya akan menembaknya tapi.

" **Namaku sama dengan nama senjata ini, Death Gun!"**

" _D..Death..Gun!"_

Death gun, dia kemudian berjalan melewati Naruto, lalu menghilang tertelan ke gelapan malam, sementara Sinanju sudah mulai kehabisan tenanga akhirnya melepaskan armor miliknya dan kembali ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak kuat akibat penggunaan kekuatan tadi yang sudah melampaui batas dan tubuhnya, dan pingsan.

~ **What I am** ~

Sinar matahari mulai membangunkan pahlawan kita, Naruto sedikit-demi sedikit mulai terbangun dari pingsannya. Ketika kedua bolah kelopak mata terbuga yang ada di penglihatannya adalah Rossweisse yang tenganh memotong apel, dan di samping Rossweisse Sinon tengah tertidur.

"R...Ro...ssweisse."

Rossweisse mendengar ucapan pelan dari orang yang terbaring di atas ranjang ini, akhirnya berdiri namun dia menunduk sambil menatap datar ke arah Naruto yang masih bersusah payah untuk bangun, Valkyrie ini bergerak ke samping Naruto dan membantunya untuk bangun.

 **PLAK!**

Tamparan yang sangat menyakitkan mendarat di pipi Naruto, tentu saja membuat Naruto kaget dan aneh dengan Rossweisse, Valkyrie ini langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di dada dari iblis putih ini.

"BAKA!, BAKA,BAKA,BAKA,BAKA,BAKAAA!"

Sambil memukul berulang kali di dada dari Naruto, tentu saja pria yang tengah menjadi samsak pemukulan tersebut hanya diam tak bersuara.

"Hiks...K..kau...a...apa.. ..Hiks...sebenarnya. .a..da...di..ke..kepalamu..i.. ."

Naruto tidak menjawab dan menatap ke arah Rossweisse yang masih marah padanya, kedua tangannya mecoba di gerakan dan kemudian iblis ini memeluk Rossweisse dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu kawatir yah."

"Hiks..Jika...k..kau..melakukan...Hiks...h..hal..se..perti..itu...lagi..Hiks..aku a...kan..me..bunuh..mu..Hiks."

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil mendengar acaman Valkyrie ini, beberapa detik kemudian keadaan kembali tenang. Rossweisse tertidur di pelukan Naruto, kemudian jari-jemari mulai memainkan rambut dari Valkyrie ini.

"Ja...ngan...Tin...ggal..kan..aku."

Sebuah ingauan yang berasal dari perempuan yang tertidur membuat Naruto hanya terseyum lembut.

"Yah, tentu saja."

 _Sementara itu._

Di sebuah tempat yang sangat gelap dan bahkan cahaya dari matahari tidak dapat menembus ke mari, seorang dengan pakaian seorang dewa berambut biru dia lah Loki tengah berjalan di tempat tersebut.

"Jadi kau datang juga Loki." Sampa seseorang dari arah yang gelap, berjalan kearah yang lebih terlihat oleh Loki namun tetap saja dia menutupi seluruh wajanya dengan sebuah topeng dengan tanda silang.

"Sekarang, aku sudah membawakan pecahan dari Kristal **Hearth Valkyrie**."

"Sesuai kesepakatan kita, kau dapat mengambil senjata yang telah siap untuk menghancurkan para dewa-dewi yang berada di Asgard."

Keduanya berjalan berdekatan dan kemudian saling berjabat tangan.

"Anak-anak, tolong keluarkan senjatanya."

 **DRET!**

 **DRET!**

Ribuan orang menarik keluar sebuah mesin yang sangat besar, tingginya sekitar 7 meter. Dengan banyak uap keluar dari mesin tersebut dan juga sebuah meriam yang sangat besar.

"Katakan halo pada, **Xannon-N**." Teriak orang misterius ini dengan penuh kebangaan dan kesenangan.

"Bagus, dengan begini aku dapat dengan mudah menyingkirkan para dewa-dewi bodoh itu."

"Tentu saja, dan juga terima kasih telah melakukan transaksi yang sangat memuaskan bersama Laughing Coffin."

'Bersiaplah Pak tua kau akan turun dari tahtamu itu.'

 **-TBC-**

 _Author Note_ :

Yo ketemu lagi dengan Author, Kali ini Naruto mengalami nasib sial dimana dia melakukan tindakan sangat memalukan dan berakhir dirinya harus menjadi pelayan dari Sinon.

Sedikit info: Mengenai chapter ini, beberapa hal dari Anime Sao Author masukan, akan sangat menarik ketika Naruto akan melawan kelompok Dark Elf yaitu Laughing Coffin yang sangat gila. Dan sekarang untuk Naruto umurnya adalah sekitar 17 tahun, terus Loki akan membuat Odin turun dari tahta dengan senjata bernama **Xannon-N** yang di dapatnya dari Kelompok Dark Elf yang tengah di incar oleh Naruto dan teman-temanya. Kemudian Naruto masih belum menjadi Pair dengan Rossweisse kenapa demikian karena Naruto masih menanggap Rossweisse sebatas teman belum ketingkat selanjutnya. Selain itu **Hearth Valkyrie** , sebuah kristal pecahan dari aslinya yang di segel di suatu tempat. Kini berada di tangan Laughing Coffin.

Jurus dan senjata yang ada di cerita ini:

 **Chain Plasma : Sebuah rantai yang berasal dari Energi sihir Nordik yang di gabung dengan cahaya, menghasilkan sebuah rantai yang dapat menjerat seseorang namun pemakai Mana akan cepat berkurang.**

 **Tornado Wing : Anak panah berwarna hijau muda yang dimana dapat membuat serangan angin yang kuat ataupun menghilangkan asap yang sangat pekat .**

 **Magic Bullet : Peluru sihir yang di mana pemakaiannya harus memakai mana, ini memang terlihat seperti peluru biasa namun akan berbeda ketika mana tersebut di keluarkan secara benar dan hanya terfokus pada Magic Bullet daripada senapannya. Efeknya dapat membuat armor yang sangat keras menjadi hancur tapi hanya orang-orang yang sudah pro yang dapat menggunakan Magic Bullet dengan tepat.**

 **Meteor Explosion : Adalah sebuah tinjuan yang di keluarkan Sinanju saat mode marahnya tadi, selain efeknya yang sangat mengerihkan namun pengorbanan dengan menerima rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa akibat mengeluarkan kekuatan tersebut.**

 **Clone Machine : Sebuah sihir khsusu milik Death Gun yang membuat mesin humanoid dari kayu menjadi klon bahkan dapat meniru semua hal sesuai yang di tirunya hanya saja kelemahan Clone Machine ini akan berhenti ketika seseorang menyerangnya menggunakan lawan dari kayu yaitu api**

Baiklah, itu saja yang akan Author kasih info tentang Chapter kali ini, dan juga mohon maaf bila ada salah dalam tulisan dan penempatan kalimat, dan juga terima kasih atas Komentar kalian, Kritikan dan pendapat.

 _Saa Jane._

.


	5. Chapter 5

**What I am ?**

 _CHAPTER_ _5_ _:_ _The Rise of Brutal Demon_

 _DISCLAMER: BUKAN PUNYA SAYA_

" _HA" BERBICARA_

' _HA' BATIN_

" _ **HA**_ _" BERBICARA SCARED GEAR / /AMARAH/ / JURUS_

' _ **HA**_ _' BATIN SCARED GEAR / / AMARAH_

 _WARNING:ABAL-ABAL/GAJE/OC/OOC/TYPO/No shinobi/Dragon/Monster/Mecha/_

 _PAIR: (NARUTO X …)_

 _GENERS: ADEVENTURE, FATASNY, and SUPERNATURAL_

 _RANTED: M_

 _Summary: Aku dulu diculik oleh para golongan iblis lama, namun kemudian mereka melepaskan ku begitu saja di suatu tempat yang tidak ku ketahui. Lapar dan haus itu yang kurasakan, sampai ku menyadari sesuatu tempat ini dipenuhi oleh bankai-bankai naga yang sudah rusak dan membuat mual. Tidak punya pilihan lain aku harus memakan mereka dan meminum darah busuk untuk bertahan hidup. Dan kemudian aku mulai berubah menjadi sesosok Monster._

 _Last Chapter :_

"Bagus, dengan begini aku dapat dengan mudah menyingkirkan para dewa-dewi bodoh itu."

"Tentu saja, dan juga terima kasih telah melakukan transaksi yang sangat memuaskan bersama Laughing Coffin."

'Bersiaplah Pak tua kau akan turun dari tahtamu itu.'

~ **What I am** ~

Hari ini adalah Misi yang telah di tunggu-tunggu, sekelompok satria Elf dari kerajaan Cath Sith yang tengah menunggani Wyvren terus memantau gerak-gerik dari udara, tempat yang mereka awasi adalah hutan yang memliki julukan Forest of Eternal Darkness.

Sebuah hutan tanpa ada sedikit pun cahaya dari sinar matahari yang dapat menembus ke dalam hutan, tempat ini berada di perbatasan antara kerajaan Cath Sith dengan kerajaan dari Salamander.

Naruto dan Rossweisse berserta Sinon lalu beberapa Prajurit Cath Sith yang tidak memakai Wyvren memandang dengan tatapan yang sangat serius, menurut rumor yang beredar siapa saja yang masuk ke hutan ini maka dia tidak akan pernah kembali.

Tapi itu hanya rumor yang beredar, apa lagi setelah Naruto memberi tentang nama orang yang telah menyerang kemarin. Mereka sangat tidak percaya bahwa ada seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang masuk ke dalam kelompok Laughing Coffin, Death gun adalah seorang buronan yang di cari hampir di setiap kerajaan dan beberapa dunia di Mitologi Nordik ini. Selain kasus pembunuhan berat dia juga sering di gunakan sebagai jasa para tangan politik kotor untuk mengalahkan para lawannya.

Setelah mengetahui siapa yang menyerang mereka kemarin, Sinon mendapatkan sebuah informasi lama yang berasal dari sebuah catatan politik seseorang Tata pengarsipan. Dimana di situ tertulis.

'Death gun, adalah nama yang sering muncul dalam benak setiap bangsawan maupun politik dia di gunakan sebagai jasa untuk menghancurkan sesuatu dan menghapus seseorang, tak pernah gagal dalam setiap misinya selalu berhasil, tidak ada yang tahu bentuk wajahnya karena selalu tertutupi, darimana maupun apa maksudnya menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran, para orang yang akan menyewanya pasti akan mendatangi tempat tanpa sekucil cahayapun.'

Meskipun begitu beberapa hal yang mengangu Panglima berambut biru muda ini adalah, tidak pernah gagal. Kemarin apa dia di pertintahkan untuk membunuh Naruto Rossweisse dan dirinya atau hanya sebuah Ancaman.

"Apa, kau tidak apa-apa Sinon-chan."

"ha!"

Sinon terkejut saat sahabat berambut perak-putih ini sudah berada di hadapannya, dia langsung mundur serta menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak papah, hanya saja..."

Valkyrie ini mengetahui apa yang tengah melanda sahabatnya ini, seseoranng yang sangat di buru oleh banyak Elf karena kejahatannya, Death gun dulu Rossweisse pernah mendengar nama itu ketika Odin tengah berbicara dengan Ratu Cath sith.

"Death gun bukan."

"Bisa di bliang begitu, Ross-chan aku takut b...bagaimana kalau orang ini membantai kita aku takut Ross.."

 **Puk!**

Dengan tenang Rossweisse memeluk Elf sahabatnya ini, di tau ketika rasa kegelisahan datang pada diri Sinon maka kenangan lama yang sudah sangat di tutup rapat akan muncul dan membuat takut dirinya.

"Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Rossweisse dengan seyuman hangat.

Mendengar ucapan dari sahabatnya membuat kegelisahan di hati Sinon sedikit menurun, Rossweisse menghentikan pelukannya dan menatap sahabatnya untuk menyakinngnya lagi.

"Terima kasih Ross-chan."

"Tidak masalah Sinon-chan, tapi bisakah kau membantuku."

"Tentu saja apapun untuk sahabatku ini!"

Rossweisse langsung menyeringai sadis, dan membuat Sinon sedikit gemetaran melihatnya. Baru kali ini dia melihat Valkyrie yang biasanya lembut dan ramah ke setiap orang mengeluarkan ekspresi bisa di bilang berbahaya.

"Tolong bantu aku untuk menyeret si toping ramen itu dari tempatnya!" Sambil menunjuk iblis berambut putih yang tengah memandang serius ke arah hutan namun dari jarak yang sangat jauh dari mereka semua, dan bahkan berbanding terbalik dengan anggota tubuhnya yang mecekram sebuah pohon dengan perasaan ketakutan.

Sinon hanya bisa terjungkal akibat melihat tingkah laku dari pelayannya, benar-benar tergambar jelas apa kelemahannya. Kedua perempuan cantik ini mendekati Naruto yang masih memasang mimik wajah serius walaupun sebenarnya dia ketakutan.

 **GREP!**

Rosswessie mencekram lengan Naruto, kemudian memasang wajah yang sangat membuat ketakutan iblis ini.

"Dengar, Toping ramen kita akan masuk kedalam hutan itu dan kau harus berada di paling depan." Suara melodi seperti sebuah lantunan kematian

"TIDAAAK!"

"Sudahlah, cepatlah pelayan kalau tidak akan ku buat kau merasakan panah ku sekali lagi." Ancam Sinon dengan siap mengeluarkan seranganya ke arah Naruto yang masih mempertahankan diri walaupun di tarik oleh Rossweisse dengan sangat kuat tetap saja dia tidak mau bergerak.

"Silahkan saja, kau mau siksa aku dengan benda apapun itu tidak masalah asalkan aku, Tidak! Sudi masuk kedalam hutan aneh itu."

Rossweisse dan Sinon hanya dapat mendesah karena tingkah laku dari iblis ini, ayolah umurnya sudah bisa di pastikan hampir remaja namun dia sangat ketakutan dengan cerita horror dan hantu, sebenarnya dirinya sandar tidak sih kalau kita juga di anggap hantu dalam dunia Supernatural.

Keduanya saling bertatapan, dan sepertinya ada sebuah ide yang sama di kepala mereka. Valkyrie dan Elf ini berbalik badan dan berdikusi bersama. Sementara Naruto dia tidak mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan namun itu pasti bukan hal yang bagus.

Dan tak berapa lama kembali menghadap Naruto, namun kali ini dengan seyuman manis yang di pelihatkan, Naruto tetap dengan pendiriannya dia tidak mungkin termakan rayuan atau apa pun itu.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau dari tempat kau berdiri, maka kita tinggalkan saja benarkan Sinon-chan."

"Benar Ross-chan, aku dengar bahwa para **Ghost** sebentar lagi akan sampai di tempat ini dan mencari seseorang untuk di lahap jiwanya."

Mendengar penuturan yang di berikan kedua perempuan di hadapan Naruto, mimik wajahnya yang serius mulai luntur dan di ganti wajah dengan keringat dingin.

'J...jangan p..ercaya, mereka ..cuman m..embohongimu.' Batin Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian Sinon dan Rossweisse bersama pasukannya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Dengan perasaan ketakutan yang menyelimuti dirinya, Naruto mulai melihat ke segala arah.

 **TAP!**

"TUNGGU AKU !"

 **WUUUSH!**

~ **What I am** ~

Naruto kini berada di paling belakang dari kelompok ini, sementara kedua perempuan tadi yang berada di depan hanya dapat terkekeh karena melihat tingkah laku Naruto saat dia berlari ke arah mereka.

Hanya satu yang ada di perasaan Naruto saat ini, ketakutan dan juga gelisahan. Jalanan gelap tidak membuat mereka mundur sebab mereka di bantu oleh sihir pencahayaaan yang di masukan ke dalam sebuah wadah agar seperti lentera.

 **SUUUSH!**

Naruto langsung menengok ke arah belakang, hanya ada daun-daun yang bertebaran dia kemudian menegakan kepalannya. Tidak apa-apa, mungkin tadi hanya perasaanya saja, dia mengejar kelompoknya yang sudah lumayan jauh.

 **TAP!**

Muncul banyak orang menggunakan mantel hitam yang menutupi wajah mereka karena bayangannya, namun sedikit dari mereka menampilkan sebuah seringai yang sangat pas bagi seorang pembunuh. Seketika menghilang kembali.

Sinon dan Rossweisse berada di paling depan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak, kenapa semakin dalam semakin terasa hawa yang membahayakan.

"Semuanyan posisi bentempur!" Perintah Sinon dengan tegas, membuat seisi pasukan langsung bersiaga dan memasang perisai pertahanan. Sinon mengeluarkan busurnya dan memuculkan anak panahnya yang berwarna ke kuning emasan.

" **Luna Light.** "

Sinon melesatkan anak panahnya ke atas dan membuat sihir penerang agar dapat lebih melihat dengan jelas, namun ternyata kosong tidak apa-apa selain mereka semua. Rossweisse masih memasang tatapan onservasi ke seluruh tempat tapi gagal karena tidak dapat menemukan musuh.

"Ross-chan bagaimana menurutmu."

"Entalah Sinon-chan, tapi tadi aku merasakan aura tadi namun terasa samar-samar."

"Apa kita harus memanggil tim udara untuk membakar hutan ini agar dapat mereka muncul dari tempat persembuyiannya."

Rossweisse menopang dagu, mendengar saran untuk meleyapkan kelompok Dark Elf ini. Namun itu tidak akan berhasil musuh yang mereka lawan kali ini adalah kelompok yang memiliki pikiran sangat cerdik dilihat dari sambutan mereka tadi, menggunakan kekuatan hanya akan beresiko terhadap diri sendiri.

"Tidak..."

 **SRRT!**

Sihir luna light telah habis membuat tempat itu gelap gulita kembali, hanya lampion yang mereka di bawa untuk menyinari tempat sekitar mereka.

"Musuh yang kita lawan adalah kelompok yang memmiliki kecerdikan yang sangat hebat, pengguna kekuatan hanya akan merugikan kita dilihat dari cara mereka menyambut kita, aku yakin mereka sengaja untuk membuat kita terpencar dan mengeliminasi satu persatu." Lanjut Rossweisse.

Sinon hanya dapat mendecih kesal akibat taktik lawannya, dia tidak mau kehilangan para anak buahnya. Sebagai Panglima di harus bisa membuat keputusan yang sangat tempat agar semuanya selamat.

 **GYAAA!**

Teriakan bergema di tempat itu, seorang prajurit gugur dengan luka bacok di tempat jatungnya berada, dengan bergegas Sinon melacarkan serangan.

 **SHUT!**

Dan tidak mengenai apa-apa, Sinon terus mengerakan bola matanya mencari orang tersebut. Menghadapi musuh besar namun secara langsung terasa mudah karena kau dapat mengenai bagian tubuhnya, namun melawan seorang pembunuh dalam likungannya dengan otak yang sangat cerdik akan terasa sangat susah walaupun dia lemah.

"ROSS-CHAN!"

"AKU MENGERTI."

" **THREE PILLARS OF ICE GUARD!"**

 **KRAAK!**

 **KRAAK!**

 **KRAAK!**

Muncul tiga patung es raksasa dari tanah yang kemudian memunculkan sebuah kubah es yang melindungi mereka. Rossweisse menyatukan jari-jari tangannya dan menutup matanya. Tenyata Kubah pelindungan membutuhkan sebuah kosentrasi yang tinggi dari pemakai sihir ini agar tetap kokoh.

Sinon mulai kawatir akan hal yang berada di pikirannya tentang masalah ini, dia menggelengkan kepalannya dan mengambil nafas kecil untuk menyingkirkan pikiran buruk itu.

'Sinon kau harus tenang.'

Naruto yang ketinggalan dari teman-temannya mulai merasakan hal buruk pada mereka. Dia berlari dengan cepat untuk menyusul mereka, tiba-tiba kendali tubuhnya di ambil oleh seseorang yang misterius kembali.

" **Black hole."**

Muncul lubang hitam di belakangnya dan menghisap berbagai sesuatu di hadapan lubang itu, tenyata itu semua adalah senjata yang di persiapkan.

" **Rupanya mereka menggunakan tenik licik, kalau begitu kita lihat apa mereka dapat bertahan dari ini."**

Naruto menaikan tangannya kananya, kemudian aura Hitam berkumpul di satu titik yang semakin membesar sampai akihirnya menjadi **Skull Dragon Blade**.

" **Dark Hurricane."**

Naruto langsung berputar dengan cepat, dan menyerang dengan cepat ke arah pepohonan yang berada di sekitarnya.

 **SLASH!**

 **BRUUK!**

Banyak pepohonan di tempat menjadi tumbang akibat serangannya, namun dia tidak menemukan mayat dari musuhnya, hingga kedua kakinya di pegang oleh seseorang dari bawah tanah sontak Naruto terkejut dan ditarik dengan kuat kedalam tanah hanya bagian kepalanya yang masih ada di atas tanah.

" **BRENGSEK!"**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

Muncul ribuan orang dari bawah tanah yang menggunakan mantel hitam di tangan mereka membawa senjata tajam. Sepertinya dia terjebak di tanah dan akan di bunuh oleh para pembunuh ini.

" **Aku tidak sudi mati di sini!"**

Naruto memunculkan kedua sayapnya dari tanah membuat retakan-retakan di tanah dan terbang ke atas namun sepertinya musuhnya malah semakin banyak kalau di lihat dari atas.

Tanpa kesiapan seseorang menyerang dari arah belakang Naruto, dengan berputar miring sangat sempurna dan memberikan luka sayatan akibat senjata yang di bawannya.

 **BRUUK!**

" **SIAL!"**

Naruto langsung bangkit dan mencoba menyerang dengan kedua tangannya sekarang dilapisi aura hitam yang berubah menjadi senjata pedang.

 **JRASS!**

 **JRASS!**

 **JRASS!**

Iblis berambut putih ini membantai hampir seperempat dari mereka dengan cepat walaupun begitu tetap saja, jumlah mereka seolah semakin banyak. Apalagi pengguna mana miliknya hampir mendekati tingkat habis.

 **WUUUSH!**

 **WUUUSH!**

Dua orang maju ke hadapannya, bahkan sekilas mereka berbeda dengan anggota yang lain. Mereka tidak membawa senjata dengan kata lain pengguna tangan kosong.

 **DHUAAK!**

Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya kedepan dada, menahan serangan dari dua orang tadi saat masih dalam ke adaan sangat buruk, seseorang menendang wajahnya dengan sangat kuat.

 **BRAAK!**

Naruto terpental kebelakang dengan sangat kuat, pertarungan yang sangat licik. Kini darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir Naruto, matanya kemudian menyala keunguuan terang dengan pupil bagaikan seorang predator.

Dengan tegap Iblis ini langsung bangkit, aura hitam menusuk ke penjuru tempat namun walaupun begitu, Naruto kemudian memjentik-jentikan jarinya dan akhirnya setelah jentika terakhir sebuah pedang hitam katana muncul dari lubang sihir berlambang keragka naga dengan memegan sabit.

" **Saatnya makan!"**

 **BLIZT!**

 **SLASH!**

Sebuah kepala langsung terbang ke atas dan telah copot dari tempatnya berasal. Lalu Naruto menghilang kembali dan mulai menghabis musuh-musuhnya dengan sangat cepat.

Tangan, kaki, badan, semua anggota tubuh musuhnya berceceran membuat bagi orang yang melihatnya akan muntah. Padangan Naruto kini seperti seorang hewan di rantai makanan teratas.

 **TRANG!**

Pedangnya tertahan oleh seseorang, mata merah dengan topeng bermotif tengkorak serta mantel hitam yang menutupi dirinya. Death gun telah muncul, kini dia tengah menggunakan sebuah pedang yang sama saat Naruto di kedalikan oleh Sinanju kemarin.

 **TAP!**

 **TAP!**

" **DEATH GUN."**

Death gun tidak membalas dan malah menyiapkan kuda-kudannya, Naruto melesat ke arah pembunuh berdarah dingin.

 **TRANG!**

 **TRANG!**

 **TRANG!**

Aduk pedang yang sangat seimbang di pertontonkan, terlihat bunga api bermuculan akibat benturan kedua pedang. Naruto mengayunkan horizontal pedang katannya ke arah leher Death gun, tapi orang menggunakan topeng tengkorak ini menghindarinya.

Death gun melompat ke atas Naruto dan menyerang Vertical, Naruto berguling menghindari serangan tersebut, lalu menubrukkan tubuhnya ke arah Death gun.

Death gun terbanting dengan keras, sementara Naruto masih berdiri namun nafas berat keluar dari mulutnya. Cukup melelahkan juga melihat perlilaku Iblis berambut putih ini para pembunuh yang lainnya langsung menerjang ke arah Naruto yang kelelahan, saat senjata tajam itu berdekatan dengan kulitnya sebuah **Magic Bullet** menembus bagian kepalanya.

 **DOR!**

" **Jangan ada yang mengangu pertarungan ini, kalian dengar!"**

Kemudian sebuah asap keluar dari lubang pentelasi udara yang berada di sekitar bagian topeng tersebut.

" **Aku sudah berjanji untuk bertarung dengan mu secara sejati, jadi jangan ada yang mengangu pertarungan kami!"**

Suara perintah dikeluarkan Death gun dengan sedikit aura seorang pembunuh yang pasti di atas level para bawahanya ini membuat semua orang sedikit ketakutan dan bergetar.

" **Tenyata sebagai seorang pembunuh kau masih punya kelakuan menghargai."** Ucap Naruto yang tengah di kendalikan oleh seseorang misterius.

" **Pembunuh, itu definisi yang salah untuk ku aku hanya seorang yang tidak mengetahui aku berperan sebagai apa, Pahlawan atau Penjahat itu tidak jelas padaku."**

Death gun memasukan Handgunya dan mengambil pedangnya yang tergeletak tidak jauh. Kedua sorot mata tajan saling bertatapan aura yang d pancarkan seolah membuat semua orang langsung untuk tunduk.

" **Sekarang kita mulai babak keduannya."** Ucap Death gun dengan memasang kuda-kuda.

" **Tentu saja!"**

 **DHUAK!**

Benturan antara kepala dua orang ini membuat sebuah angin kencang di sekutar mereka. Naruto mundur dan kembali menyerang ke arah Death gun begitu pula sebaliknya.

 **TRANG!**

 **TRANG!**

 **TRANG!**

 **SUUHT!**

Naruto menuduk dan melakukan serangan kaki untuk menjatuh kan Death gun, mengetahui hal itu sang pembunuh berdarah dingin ini melompat ke samping dan mengayunkan pedangnya saat di udara.

" **Darkness Void."**

Sebuah gelombang kegelapan yang berasl dari tebasan pedang Death gun melesat menuju Naruto yang masih di posisinya. Iblis rambut putih ini kemudian membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir di bawah kakinya namun lebih besar dengan lambang sama seperti memunculkan pedang katananya.

" **Block Emergercy."**

Dengan sendirinya gelombang itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian ke arah kanan dan kiri melewati Naruto dan menebas sedikit rambutnya. Saat itu juga naruto langsung melesat ke arah Death gun.

Death gun yang sudah kembali dari tindakannya tadi juga melesat kearah Naruto. Saat dekat dengan lawannya Naruto menacapkan katannya ketanah, lalu menggunakan gagang katana tersebut sebagai tumpuan untuk lompat ke keudara.

Seseorang berpenampilan topeng tengkorak ini hanya dapat terdiam, ketika beberapa detik di udara Naruto melesat ke bawah dengan pedang **Skull Dragon Blade** yang sudah bertengger di tangannya.

Dengan isting yang kuat Death gun yang sudah bisa di pastikan hebat dia memasang pedangnya dia atas kepalannya sambil bersiap mengalami benturan gesekan.

 **TAP!**

" **NA..A..NI ?"**

Naruto tidak menyerang Death gun namun mendarat tepat di hadapannya, dengan sekuat tenaga dia mengayunkan pedang beratnya ini.

 **SLASH!**

 **CRAK!**

Bunyi retakan terdengar, topeng Death gun menggalami retakan namun hanya sedikit. Keduanya membeku dalam kesuyian, hinggan daun-daun dari hutan gelap abadi ini dapat di katakan berguguran dan kemudian tertiup angin.

" **Permainan berakhir."**

Muncul sayatan-sayatan di seluruh tubuh Death gun, kemudian Death gun tumbang ke belakang. Banyak bawahannya terkejut akibat hal ini, sedikit demi-sedikit mereka mulai melarikan diri.

" **Crescent dance."**

Akhirnya mata Naruto kembali seperti sedia kala, Naruto mengendalikan tubuhnya kembali serta merasa kesakitan namun tidak seperti kemarin. Dia berniat meninggalkan Death gun yang sudah terbaring di tanah, namun suara seseorang membuatnya berhenti.

" **Kenapa, kau tidak membunuhku."**

"Memangnya untuk apa aku membunuhmu."

" **Apa kau tidak mengerti, tangan ini sudah mencabut ribuan nyawa tapi di balik itu ribuan orang berterima kasih padaku. Aku hanya ingin menghilang dari dunia ini."**

Naruto mengaruk kepalannya yang tidak gatal, entah kenapa orang yang di depannya ini sangat sekali berpikiran cepat menyerah dan ingin sesuatu yang sangat gila dalam pikirannya.

"Dengar, Kadang setiap orang membuat kesalahan fatal dan tidak bisa di maafkan namun pasti ada waktu dan seseorang yang memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk hidup lebih baik."

Lalu dia mendekati Death gun dan mejulurkan tangannya dengan cengiran. Death gun merasa dirinya medapatkan sesuatu untuk mencoba bangkit kembali dan berubah menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik.

 **TAP!**

" **Arigatou, Teman"**

"Tidak masalah!"

~ **What I am** ~

Suara gemiricik air terdengar mengema di suatu lebih tepatnya sebuah ruang penjara. Dua orang perempuan berambut perak-putih dan biru muda tengah dalam keadaan yang sangat buruk, keadaan mental mereka tergangu akibat kejadian yang tidak akan mereka lupakan.

 _Flashback on_

Sinon dan Rossweisse tengah beradaa dalam kondisi yang sangat tidak baik, fokusnya Rossweisse di sangat tidak percaya perisai tiga patung esnya di hancurkan oleh Kristal, namun itu bukan sembarang kristal.

Kristal yang merupakan pecahan dari kristal aslinya, sebuah kristal yang memberikan sebuah kekuatan sesungguhnya para Valkyrie, **Hearth Valkyrie**. Tapi bukan itu saja yang membuat Rossweisse terkejut.

Seorang dengan topeng dengan lambang silang hitam serta memakai sebuah kupluk datang, Kristal itupun kemudian pergi kearahnya dan di gengam oleh orang ini.

"Selamat datang di rumah ku nona-nona cantik."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya ? " Tanya Sinon pada orang tersebut.

"Aku, baiklah kalian bisa memangilku dengan X sekarang bisa kita bicara baik-baik."

"DARI MANA KAU DAPATKAN KRISTAL ITU!" Teriak Rossweisse.

X kemudian memaikan kristal tersebut, sebelum akhirnya menumpang dagu dan kembali menatap perempuan Valkyrie tersebut.

"Bisa dibilang ada seseorang yang membantuku untuk mendapatkan kristal ini apalagi dengan sebuah perjanjian yang saling menguntungkan."

Perjanjian, perjanjian apa dan siapa. Rossweisse memberanikan dirinya untuk maju dan bertanya lebih dalam bagaiman kristal **Hearth Valkyrie** bisa dia miliki.

"Dan juga, kau pasti bertanya siapa yang membantuku. Jawabannya adalah sang dewa tukang ulah."

"Loki!"

"Tentu saja, tapi sebenarnya dia akan memberikan kristal ini jauh-jauh hari namun karena ketidakamana untuk membawaya keluar Asgard akibat pemimpin penjaga Valkyrie saat itu, maka terpaksa dia harus menunggu waktu tepat untuk membunuhnya."

Mata Rossweisse membulat dengan sempurna, lalu ambruk ketanah Valkyrie cantik ini terlihat shok dengan ucapan yang di keluarkan oleh X yang bagaikan sebuah kalimat kematian.

"Oh, iya namannya kalau tidak salah Milderose, Valkyrie yang sangat cantik dan kuat tapi sayang yah di harus mati saat melindungi anak perempuannya masih berumur 5 tahun."

"ROSS-CHAN!, JANGAN DENGARKAN PERKATAANNYA."

Dibalik topeng itu X menyeringai senang karena berhasil membuat mental dari Valkyrie yang sangat dekat dengan Odin terguncang.

"Dan sekarang anak perempuannya telah menjadi seorang Valkyrie juga, benar-benar seperti ibunya."

Habislah sudah emosi Rossweisse mulai pecah dia menangis dengan keras akibat kenangan masa lalunya yang sangat dia ingin lupakan dan tidak ingin di buka-buka lagi. Sinon berdiri dan melancarkan serangan anak panah.

 **AAARRGGG!**

Suara kesakitan bergema di telinga Elf dengan kuping kucing ini, para pasukannya telah di habisi dalam hitungan detik tanpa sisa, semuannya mati dengan mengenaskan.

Sinon hanya dapat mematung di tempat melihat hal itu, dia gagal menjadi seorang pemimpin dan hal inilah yang paling dia takutkan pun terjadi.

"Asada Shino atau Sinon, Panglima tertinggi dalam kerajaan Cath Sith memegang rekor dalam hal akurasi dan tepat sasaran baik sniper maupun panahan serta memiliki kenangan yang kurang baik sama seperti Valkyrie itu hanya yang membedakan kau."

Sinon mulai gementaran saat kata-kata yang sangat dia benci keluar dari musuhnya, bagaimana bisa orang di hadapannya ini mengetahui masa lalu mereka.

"Kau mengotori lengan mu dengan darah saat masih kecil dengan menembakan sebuah **Magic Bullet** kepada seseorang tepat di hadapan semua orang termasuk ibumu dan membuat ibumu Shok serta tidak lagi percaya padamu."

 **OOHK!**

Tiba-tiba Sinon muntal mengeluarkan air liurnya mengingat kejadian itu, dia sudah tidak ingin mengingat maupun mengenangnya.

"Dan satu lagi, sepertinya teman putih kalian tengah bermain dengan Death gun."

X mendekati kedua perempuan ini lalu membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir berada di tangan Rossweisse dan Sinon yang membuat keduanya terikat.

"Kita lihat bagaimana pahlawan ke siangan itu datang."

 _Flashback off_

Itulah kenangan yang paling mereka berdua tidak ingin lihat, sangat mengerihkan dan tidak dapat membuat tenang. Rossweisse kehilangan ibunya saat dirinya harusnya menaati ucapan sang ibu namun di langgar dan akhirnya kejadian itu terjadi.

Sementara Sinon, dia sangat gemetaran dan tidak kuat karena kenangan lamannya telah muncul kembali, saat itu dia bersama sang ibu tengah pergi untuk urusan keluarga kemudian muncul sesesosok orang yang sangat tidak waras menondongkan senjata ke arah sekitarnya sambil mengacam untuk memasukan uang ke tasnya yang dia bawa.

Sinon melihat ibunya yang tengah tiarap di tarik paksa lalu di jadikan seorang sandra, lantas dia langsung berlalri ke arah orang itu dan mengigit lengan orang itu, mencoba melepaskannya dengan kasar yang ada senjatanya dan dirinya telepas buru-buru orang itu mencari senjata api Handgun namun kejadian itu terjadi Sinon menemukan senjata itu dan tidak sengaja melepaskan Pelurunya ke arah orang itu beberapa tembakan menyasar di kepala orang tersebut.

Kejadian itulah yang paling dia tidak ingin ingat-ingat lagi.

"Oy, kalian!"

Muncul dua orang yaitu siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto dan Death gun, atas bantuan Death gun yang mengetahui jalur rahasia menuju tempat ini. Naruto terus memanggil nama kedua perempuan itu namun tidak ada respon.

" **Sepertinya mereka telah terkena guncangan kejiwaan."** Ucap Death gun yang berada di samping Naruto. Guncangan kejiwaan seseuatu yang sangat parah dari pada mati.

"T..Tapi mereka masih bisa sembuhkan." Naruto mulai kawatir dengan kondisi Rossweisse dan Sinon mendengar penuturuan Death gun.

" **Masih bisa namun, jika aku lihat dari bola mata dan tingkah laku mereka saat ini sepertinya ini adalah awal sebuah ganguan kejiwaan, cuman satu orang yang dapat membuat seseorang menjadi seperti ini yaitu X."**

"X ?"

" **X, adalah seorang pembunuh sama sepertiku namun bedanya dia melakukan sebuah metode penyiksaan terlebih dahulu pada targetnya sebelum dia membunuhnya."**

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, melakukan sebuah penyiksaan dari pada membunuh itu adalah sebuah tindakan yang sangat lebih parah. Death gun menurut Naruto lebih baik dari pada seseorang bernama X itu di karenakan di langsung membunuh targetnya dari pada meyiksanya, sepertinya dia pantas di sebut pembunuh berdarah dingin, tapi X lebih parah dari pada itu dia lebih baik di sebut seorang Psikopat berdarah dingin.

" **Metode yang sering dia gunakan adalah sebuah kenangan akan masa lalu, dimana menggunakan sihirnya bernama** _ **Cyber Brain**_ **, mengumpulkan kenangan buruk masa lalu si korban dan memunculkannya baik pikiran maupun dari perkataannya, menyiksa korban sampai menjadi gila dan akhirnya di bunuh."**

"Kalau begitu, kita keluarkan mereka dari kurungan ini!"

 **GRAB!**

Death gun memegang tangan iblis berambut putih itu, Naruto kemudian memalikan wajahnya dan seolah menatap Seseorang dengan topeng tengkorak dengan tanda tanya.

" **Mereka tahu kita pasti datang, kau lihat lah baik-baik pada atap tempat ini."**

Iblis ini menuruti perkataan Death gun, banyak liku-liku garis di atas ini. Bahkan yang membuatnya terkejut beberapa senjata terpasang di setiap sudut dengan sangat rapih.

" **Di sini setiap seseorang yang ingin kabur pasti akan merusak sesuatu, maka dari pada itu para senjata ini di progam untuk menghacurkan setiap orang yang merusak fasilitas di sini."**

"Dengan kata lain, kita tidak mungkin bisa membebaskan mereka... Jangan bercanda!"

Death gun mengelengkan kepala, kemudian menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir dan mengambil sesuatu dari lingkaran itu.

" **Ada tapi yang harus kita lakukan pertama..."**

~ **What I am** ~

" **Apa kau yakin dengan rencana ini"**

"Tentu saja, aku akan menyelamatkan mereka dan menghabisi X dengan tangan ku sendiri."

" _Naruto-sama, ada harus memikirkan kondisi tubuh anda jika di paksakan kau bisa mengalami overlord dan kemudian mati."_

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu Sinanju."

Naruto memutuskan koneksi dengan kedua mahluk yang ada di tubuhnya, di terus belari menulusuri kolidor yang telah Death gun beritahu untuk mematikan kendali atas semua sistem yang berada di tempat ini.

Dia terus berlari dan akhirnya sampai di sebuah tempat dengan pintu yang sangat besar, menurut Death gun pintu ini memiliki tingkat keamanan tertinggi di banding pintu yang lain dilihat dari bagaimana mereka masuk seperti pengecekan pupil mata, sidik jari, lalu nada berbicara, dan yang paling tersusah adalah pola gerak tubuh.

Namun menurutnya ada cara lain untuk memasuki tempat tersebut yaitu kau bisa melelehkan pintu tersebut dengan api yang sangat panas.

'Sinanju'

' _Naruto-sama, apa ada yakin dengan ini kau harus tahu tubuhmu ini tidak akan dapat bertahan.'_

'Kumohon Sinanju.'

' _Baiklah'_

Mata Naruto mulai berubah menjadi hijau dan sinar merah menyilaukan memunculkan Armor Sinanju. Sinanju kini siap untuk melelehkan pintu tersebut dengan mengepalkan tangannya sangat kuat.

" **Magma Krakatau Punch!"**

Pukulan berbentuk magma panas menyala dilayankan ke arah pintu tersebut, berakibat pintu itu meleleh dengan sangat hebat lapisan besi mulai tidak berbentuk lagi.

Para penghuni yang berada di balik pintu itu terkejut, Sinanju melangkah masuk ke tempat itu beberapa orang sudah sadar dari kejutan itu kemudian mulai melancarkan seragan.

" **Volcanic fragments!"**

 **CRAK!**

 **CRAK!**

Muncul banyak retakan-retakan di lantai ruangan ini, semua orang melihat kebawah kemudian tertuju pada pusat retakan tersebut dimana Sinanju menepelkan keduap telapak tangannya ke lantai.

 **BROOOS!**

Muncul magma dari sela-sela retakan tersebut yang terus berusaha untuk muncul dan mendobrak lapisan lantai tersebut, dan akhirnya banyak orang yang tak sempat terbang dengan sayap elf mereka termakan oleh panasnya magma.

Sinanju yang masih di bawah dan termakan oleh lautan magma, kemudian mulai menyalakan Nos di punggungnya dan terbang ke atas lalu menebus langit-langit tempat ini.

" _Baiklah tahap pertama sudah berhasil kuharap kau cepat Death gun."_

 _Side Death gun._

Death gun berlari menuju ke ruangan yang sangat putih, hanya ada alat-alat bahan kimia dan cairan berbeda-beda warna di tempat itu. Mendekati sebuah meja yang sangat berbeda dengan yang ada di ruangan itu, dimana terdapat sebuah lemari pendingin ukuran kecil yang berada di meja tersebut.

 **KLEK!**

Death gun membuka lemari tersebut lalu mengambil sebuah serum berwarna kebiruan, lalu menutup kembali lemarinya.

' **Ku harap ini sesuai rencana, jika gagal maka presentasi untuk mengalahkan X dan menyembuhkan kedua perempuan tersebut akan semakin kecil."**

Death gun bergegas keluar dari tempat tersebut, namun ketika berbalik dia sudah di kepung oleh puluhan orang yang bersiap hadapannya. Tentunya bukan dengan niat yang baik.

Dia meraih gagang Handgun miliknya dan dengan cepat dia melacarkan tembakan, hanya ada lima **Magic Bullet** yang melesat ke arah kawanan musuh.

 **DOR!**

Semuanya mengenai sasaran sama yaitu kepala dengan sangat pas bahkan sampai berlubang dan melsat ke arah musuh selanjutnya. Death gun belari meninggalkan kawanan mayat ini menuju tempat yang mereka harus lakukan agar rencana ini berhasil.

 _Back to Naruto/Sinanju._

Sinanju terus menambah Nosnya dan akhirnya menambarak sebuah tembok bagunan dari sebuah menara yang sangat tinggi dari pada yang lain di tempat ini.

' _Aku harap ini tempat yang Death gun-san bicarakan.'_

'Begitu juga dengan ku Sinanju, jadi kita harus bergegas'

Kemudian Sinanju bergerak ke arah kanan dan menulusuri jalan yang menuju tangga ke atas menara, banyak merpati putih bertengger di setiap jendela yang mereka lewati.

'Tunggu aku Rossweisse.'

Tak terasa mereka telah menaiki anak tangga terakhir dan kini tengah duduk seseorang yang bisa di katan bos dari para pembunuh. Dia tengah bermain dengan burung merpati putih yang bertengger di tangannya.

"Selamat datang, Pangeran."

Sinanju kemudian maju ke depan dan menyiapkan sebuah pedangnya serta perisai kebesarannya, X yang melihat itu kemudian melepaskan burung yang bertengger di tangannya, kemudian memasukan keduatanganya kedalam saku celananya.

"Kau tahu ini seperti cerita dongen sebelum tidur, dimana pada jaman dulu ada seorang putri cantik yang di penjara oleh seekor naga besar, si putri cantik ini menunggu sang pangeran dari negeri sebrang datang untuk menyelamatkanya dan kemudian membunuh naga tersebut, lalu ceritanya tamat."

" _Benar-benar cerita yang sungguh klasik."_

 **TAP!**

"Tapi oh, ayolah kenapa naga harus mempenjarakan seorang putri jika ceritanya ada seorang pangeran yang datang untuk membunuhnya bagi ku itu sangat tidak seru."

"Kenapa tidak sang naga yang membunuh si pangeran dan kemudian hidup dengan damai dan menikahi sang purti."

Lanjut X kemudian dia menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir berukuran besar dengan gambar roda gigi mesin yang sangat besar, memunculkan sesesosok monster yang sangat besar.

Penampakan monster ini, memiliki beberapa mulut di tubuhnya, tangannya yang di gabung dengan mesin dan beberapa bagian lainnya, ekor dan sayap naga serta kelalawar. Dan paling menyeramkan adalah memiliki tiga kepala dengan gabungan dari beberapa hewan pubra, Spinosaurus dan T-rex serta Gingasaurus.

"Ucapkan halo pada hewan periharaanku, Gears."

" _Ini akan sangat merepotkan"_

Dengan langsung Gears, mengayunkan ekor ke arah Sinanju, namun berhasil di tangkis mengunakan perisai tapi itu membuat retakan besar di lantai.

Sinanju, menyalakan nosnya lalu melesat dan menebas salah satu kepala mahluk ini, kemudian Sinanju terbelalak kaget tumbuh dua kepala mengantikan kepala yang sudah di tebasnya.

"Aku cuman mau bilang, Gears memiliki banyak kemampuan dari seluruh mahluk mitologi."

Satria merah ini menjatuhkan kedua senjatanya lalu mengepal kedua tangannya, jika begini maka akan semakin merepotkan mahluk di hadapnnya ini memiliki kemampuan layaknya Hydra tapi bukan ini saja dia pasti memiliki kemampuan menyebalkan lainnya.

" _Kalau begitu kita lihat apa kah magma dapat membuatnya diam."_

Muncul magma yang sangat merah di kedua telapak tangannya, dengan cepat Sinanju menghilang lalu muncul di atas bagian punggung dari monster ini.

" **Magma Krakatau Twin Punch!"**

Melayangkan kedua tinjunya kearah tubuh monster ini, membuat Gears menjerit kesakitan, hingga sebuah misil berukuran sedang meluncur dari tangan mekaniknya.

 **DHUUAR!**

Sinanju terhempas dengan sangat kuat akibat dorogan ledakan, beberapa bagian armornya mulai pecah namun Sinanju mencoba berdiri.

 **BLAAAR!**

Sebuah serangan lainnya di lancarkan kembali kali ini berasal kepala mahluk ini, mahluk ini membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah meriam laras panjang yang memunculkan sebuah Roket kecepatan tinggi.

Sinanju menyalakan nosnya dan terbang ke atas, jeda waktu sudah mulai mendekati habis jika begini harapan Sinanju hanyalah menggunakan tenik terakhir tersebut.

'Lakukan Sinanju.'

' _Tapi Naruto-sama.'_

'tidak apa-apa lakukan saja.'

Sinanju memutuskan kontaknya kemudian memusatkan seluruh energinya di satu titik membuat kemerah-merahan berpusat pada bagian punggunnya, dan akhirnya energi ini meledak memuncul kan sebuah energi baru seperti sayap berwarna kebiruan.

" **NOVA MODE!"**

Sinanju mengepakan sayap berbentuk energi itu menuju ke arah Gears yang masih menyiapkan seragan selanjutnya. Di satu sisi X dengan penuh percaya diri dia yakin akan menang mudah.

"Walaupun kau mencoba mengubah penampilan dan kekuatan, tetap saja itu tidak akan berlaku untuk Gears!"

Gears mengarahkan misil serta rudal yang berada di tangan mekaniknya kearah Sinanju yang melesat dengan cepat.

 **SHUUT!**

 **BLAAR!**

Puluhan misil dan rudal melesat menuju Sinanju, dengan berani satria merah ini menghindari setiap misil dan rudal tersebut, sayapnya menabah kesan kelincahan dan kecepatan yang semakin tinggi.

Hingga sebuah misil ber ukuran besar menghatam Sinanju menghasilkan ledakan yang membuat sebagian bagunan ini hancur lebur, hanya tersisa bagian lantai saja.

Kegelapan hutan Forest of Eternal Darkness, mulai melebak di tempat pertarungan, tapi keterkejutan terjadi dari kumpulan asap ledakan muncul sosok Sinanju yang dimana sayap energinya membuat terang seketika tempat itu.

"Ba...bagaimana mungkin!" dengan penuh tanda tanya, X sangat yakin serangan misil berukuran raksasa pasti mengenainnya dan membuat kerusakan cukup parah.

" _Meskipun kau mencoba untuk menjadi yang terkuat namun masih ada yang lebih kuat di dunia ini, ingatlah di atas langit masih ada langit! Dan akan ku akhirku Pertarungan ini."_

Seketika sayap energi mulai membesar dan melebar menjadi lebih panjang, Sinanju mengepakan sayap tersebut membuat hempasan angin yang sangat kuat, dia terbang ke atas menerobos pepohonan dari Forest of Eternal Darkness.

Cahaya matahari dapat dia rasakan kembali, dia berada di atas langit dengan sayap yang membentang sangat indah. Sinanju mengerakan tangannya ke atas, puluhan energi yang berada disayap itu terdapat garis-garis kekuningan seluruh nya kemudian berubah menjadis sebuah sayap mekanik dengan persenjata yang lengkap di seluruh bagian sayap tersebut, dengan masih mengangkat tangannya keatas.

Puluhan senjata aktif mulai misil, rudal, Machine gun, dan masih banyak lagi.

" _Bersiaplah!"_

" **Punishment Of Wing"**

Melesat puluhan ribu amunisi kearah Gears yang berada di tempatnya, selain itu seragan ini menghancurkan hampir sebagaian pepohonan Forest of Eternal Darkness.

 **BOOM!**

Sudah habislah kawasan itu, kini hanya ada sisa-sisa bagunan, Sinanju sudah mulai kehabisan energi akhirnya menghilang bersama armornya, Naruto kini sekerang terjatuh dari ketinggian yang sangat bisa di bilang gila.

Naruto terseyum kecil walaupun berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhnya yang serasa bisa dibilang hancur.

Hingga seseorang muncul dan memeluknya sebelum terjatuh lebih jauh lagi yah, perempuan itu Rossweisse dengan berlinang air mata dia mengunakan tenik trapotasi untuk menggapai Naruto.

"Baka...Hiks!"

Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya tetap mempertahankan seyuman hingga akhirnya keduanya menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir. Sementara di bawah dua orang tengah menunggu mereka.

 **SRING!**

Lingkaran sihir memunculkan Valkyrie dan iblis ini, Death gun mendekati Naruto yang masih dipeluk oleh Rossweisse, benar-benar nekad dia tidak menyangka Naruto bahkan dapat mengalahkan Gears yang bahkan pembunuh sepertinya butuh kerjasama untuk menumbakan mahluk seperti itu.

" **Kau benar-benar nekad."** Ucap Death gun.

"Ini sesuai rencanakan..."

" **Semuanya kecuali bagian dimana kau harus mengalahkan Gears."**

"Heheheh!"

 _Flashback On_

Death gun memberi intruksi ke Naruto bagaimana mereka dapat megeluarkan Rossweisse dan Sinon yang berada di kurungan tersebut.

"Jadi maksud mu, _Cyber Brain_ hanya dapat dihentikan ketika menyuntikan serumnya."

" **Benar dengan begitu kegilaan pada mereka berdua akan berhenti tapi pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah hancurkan pusat kendali terhadap semua teknologi dan sisitem di tempat ini."**

"Mematikan ?"

" **Lebih simpelnya kau hanya perlu menghancurkannya, tapi masalah utamanya berada di pintu keamanannya."**

"Memangnya kenapa dengan pintu tersebut."

Death gun mengeluarkan sebuah benda seperti kubus kemudian berpecah menjadi layar yang memunculkan semacam informasi tentang pintu tersebut. Naruto mengamati apa yang ada di layar tersebut.

" **Untuk dapat masuk ketempat ini kau harus pengecekan pupil mata, sidik jari, lalu nada berbicara, dan yang paling tersusah adalah pola gerak tubuh. Jika gagal melewati satu saja maka bersiaplah untuk menjadi debu."**

Naruto hanya dapat menelan ludahnya karena susahnya masuk kedalam tempat tersebut, Death gun pasti sangat habat dalam mencari informasi setiap hal bahkan sampai hal terkecil sekali pun.

" **Tapi kau tenang saja ada cara lain untuk masuk kedalam."**

"Caranya ?"

" **Kau ingat saat mengeluarkan jurus yang mengenai Machine Clone."** Naruto menganguk tentu saja dia ingat jurus itu **Meteor Explosion** , jurus yang sangat berbahaya.

"Tentu saja, Jangan bilang kalau pintu itu lemah terhadap panas!"

Death gun terseyum ternyata kawannya mengerti apa yang dia maksud, pintu raksasa dengan kemanan superketat untuk masuk pasti memiliki kelemahan dan kelemahan yang paling memungkinkan yaitu adalah panas, jika semakin tinggi suhu panas makan makin besar untuk masuk kedalam.

" **Tepat namun meskipun begitu , jurus seperti itu masih belum cukup untuk merusaknya kau harus melakukan seragan yang sangat dasyhat dengan sekali pukulan yang bersuhu sangat panas."**

Naruto melamun, kemudian dia membuka kontak dengan Sinanju di alam pikirannya untuk mengetahui apakah ada tenik seperti itu.

" _Tentu saja ada."_

Mendengar jawaban dari Sinanju terukiran kegembiraan dihati Naruto tapi beda dengan satria merah ini dia sangat menatap sangat serius ke arah Naruto.

" _Tapi bayarannya adalah tubuhmu akan terasa seperti hancur berkeping-keping."_

Jawaban yang sangat membuat iblis berambut putih ini terbeku, pasti dimana ada kekuatan di situ ada bayaran yang harus dilakukan demi kekuatan tersebut.

" _Dengar Naruto-sama, tenik ini berada di bawah_ **Meteor Explosion** _tapi tentang daya hancurnya sangat mengerihkan."_

Sinanju memandang kearah lantai tempat putih ini, sebelum melayangkan sebuah tinju, membuat tanganya tertanam di tanah tersebut. Terjadi guncangan kecil di tempat tersebut ketika beberapa menit sudah berlalu Sinanju mencabut tangannya dan dengan membarah tangan mengalir magma yang sangat panas.

" _Dan tenik ini bernama_ **Magma Krakatau Punch** _, tenik kedua terkuat milikiku setelah_ **Meteor Explosion** _, kau harus tahu satu hal Naruto sama tenik yang tengah ku perlihatkan padamu ini sangat berbahaya dan mematikan bagi pengguna dan lawan sekalipun."_

Naruto memandang takjub pada tenik yang dikeluarkan patnernya ini, walaupun akan menerima dampak yang cukup menyakitkan tapi itu tidak apa-apa asalkan Rossweisse dan Sinon selamat.

"Tapi apa kau punya beberapa tenik lain."

" _Apa ? kenapa kau berkata seperti itu seharusnya ini sudah cukup."_

"Insting ku mengatakan X harus dikalahkan."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto langsung memutuskan kontaknya dengan Sinanju sementara. Naruto membuka kelompak matanya.

"Death, apa kau tahu dimana tempat X berada."

Death gun bertanya-tanya kenapa dengan tiba-tiba Iblis di hadapannya ini menayakan tempat lokasi dari X, tapi kemudian seperti sengatan listrik Death gun tersadar dia sekarang mengetahui kenapa Naruto menayakan hal tersebut.

" **Kau pasti sudah gila!"**

Naruto hanya menatapnya datar dia kemudian mencekram leher Death gun, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada aura yang sangat gila keluar dari tubuh iblis ini bahkan membuatnya hampir ketakutan.

"Katakan saja dimana!"

" **Biasanya dia selalu ada di kastil tertinggi."**

Setelah itu Naruto melepaskan cekramannya, aura yang tadi hadir mulai menghilang. Death gun sangat tidak menyangka ada aura yang dapat membuatnya ketakutan, seharusnya sebagai seorang pembunuh dia sudah terbiasa dengan aura sangat tidak baik. Tapi kali ini ada aura yang dapat membuat seorang pembunuh hampir ketakutan.

"M...maaf."

" **Tidak apa-apa."**

" **Kenapa kau ingin mengalahkan X, bagiku itu terdengar gila walaupun aku memiliki informasi kemampuan dan teniknnya namun butuh tidak selebihnya beberapa orang untuk dapat melukainya."** Lanjut Death gun.

"Alasannya cuman satu..."

Death gun terdiam dan mendengarkan kata yang akan di ucapkan iblis berambut putih ini.

"Dia telah meyakiti Nakamaku."

Akhirnya sorot mata naruto menjadi tajam dan dingin, mendengarnya Death gun sangat tidak percaya. Dia berbeda dari kebayakan orang yang ada di dunia busuk ini, berani dan seperti memiliki sebuah ikatan yang tidak dapat putuh adalah orang yang sangat pantas di sebuat sebagai pemimpin.

 _Flashback off_

"Baka!"

Kedua perempuan tersebut sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto, dia sangat mengawatrikan keadaan mereka namun bukan berarti kau harus bertarung sendirian.

Rossweisse mulai mengelap air matanya, kemudian cahaya sinar matahari kini menembus sela-sela pepohonan hutan kegelapan ini. Ini adalah suatu hal sangat tidak bisa di percaya.

Naruto menahan rasa sakit untuk mengerakan tangannya, dia membelai pipi dari Valkyrie ini dengan lembut. Rossweisse yang diperlakukan seperti itu terseyum bahagia.

 **KRAAK!**

Bunyi yang berasal dari reruntuhan bagunan membuat ke empat orang ini mengalihkan perhatiannya. Terlihat X yang berdiri dengan keadaan yang sangat buruk hampir di tubuhnya terdapat luka bakar dan sayatan serpihan.

"Peetunjukan utamannya belum di mulai!"

Dengan sedikit sadar X menciptakan sihir ruangan untuk mengambil sesuatu, sebuah suntikan dengan cairan berwarna hitam hampir setengah, X menunjukannya pada Naruto dan yang lain.

Death gun tersentak melihat apa yang dikeluarkan X, dia sekarang bukan lagi seorang yang memiliki akal tapi orang yang sudah sudah kehilangan akal dan naruri untuk hidupnya.

" **Kau Monster!, apa kau tidak sadar serum itu akan membuat mu kehilangan akal."**

"Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan itu Death gun!"

 **JLEB!**

Serum itu sekarang menyatu dengan darah dan urat nadinya, pupil matanya mulai menghitam banyak urat-urat terlihat. Otot-ototnya mulai membesar dan terus membesar, kemudian muncul sebuah tulang-tulang baru dari punggunnya, seperti sebuah tangan kerangka raksasa, wajahnya kini mirip hewan gabungan antara Spinosaurus dan Wyvren.

Dan pada akhirnya dia sudah dalam wujud monster, bahkan bolah matanya berwarna kekuning-kuninga mengkilat.

 **GROOOOAR!**

Aungan super kencang sangat kuat membuat beberapa batuan terlempar, kini tingginya hampir 15 menter bahkan kulitnya seperti tidak dapat di tenbus dengan serangan biasa.

" **Tidak kusangka dia akan menggunakan Serum, END."**

Sinon berjalan dan berhenti di samping Death gun dan kemudian sebuah lingkaran sihir menembus dirinya, mengubah penampilannya menjadi lebih seksi dan cantik, busur dan anak panahnya berubah menjadi sebuah Sniper. ( _See: Sinon in GGO)_

"apa kah ada cara lain untuk dapat melukainya."

" **Mungkin tapi pertama kita harus mengobservasinya terlebih dahulu."**

Death gun mengerluarkan Snipernya dari ruang penyimpanan, Sinon melihat itu kemudian meyeringai. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran panglima Elf dari kerajaan Cath Sith tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan."

Death gun memadang dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Siapa yang pertama kali menemukan titik lemahnya maka akan menjadi pemenag dan yang menang tersebut harus memerintah orang yang kalah setujuh."

" **Baiklah."**

 **SHUUSH!**

Keduanya lansung melesat ke arah kiri dan kanan, Death gun melepar sebuah tabung kecil yang mengluarkan asap. Membuat Monster ini kesulitan melihat karena asap tersebut.

Dari balik asap Sinon melompat dengan bantuan sihir aginnya, kini dia berada di tepat di kepala Monster itu. Melepaskan peluruh dari Sniper tersebut namun tidak mempan, Sinon mencoba bagian matannya dan sepertinya berhasil.

 **GROOOAR!**

Monster ini mengaung kesakitan, namun berbanding terbalik dengan anggota tubuhnya. Dengan ganas dia meninju ke berbagai arah, Sinon yang masih di atas mengambil sesuatu di belakang punggunnya sebuah, pistol dengan perluru jenis pengait yang terlihat.

 **DOR!**

Sinon menembakan ke tempat bagian tubuh tangannya dan berayun sebelum mendarat di tanah tanpa terluka. Beberapa detik kemudian mata yang di tembaki Sinon kini pulih seperti sedia kala, membuatnya mendecih tidak suka.

Death gun yang berada di belakang dari Monster ini meleparkan sebuah geranat yang cukup berdaya ledak besar. Membuat Monster ini mengalihkan kearah belakan karena terganggu.

Kedua tulang baru seperti tangan di pungung Monster ini bergerak, dia langsung melancarkan serangan membabi buta tanpa peduli sekitarnya. Sasarannya kini Death gun.

Itula yang di incar Death gun, dia langsung berlari ke arah tulang tersebut dengan tenang dia menaikinya dan kemudian menempelkan sebuah bom di daerah tempat tersebut.

Belum puas, Death gun berniat melakukan cara untuk menemukan kelemahanya, dengan cepat dia langsung terjun dari tulang tersebut. Namun berbalik menatap bom yang dia pasang, mengarahkan Snipernya ke arah bom tersebut.

 **BOOM!**

Ledakan besar terjadi membuat asap mengebul, tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang tergores ataupun terluka.

"Jadi tidak berhasil."

" **Seperti yang kau lihat, dia memiliki kemampuan Regenerasi tingkat tinggi di tambah kulit yang keras serta kekuatan yang besar."**

"Cih..."

Tapi sebuah sinar kini muncul dari mulut Monster tersebut, yang lama-lama mulai membesar dan akhirnya dia mengarahkannya ke Death gun dan Sinon berada.

 **BLOOR!**

"SINON-CHAN!"

Asap mengebul di tempat tersebut tercipta sebuah kawah namun tidak sempurna karena masih ada daratan di tengah, terlihat bayangan seperti sebuah perisai berukuran raksasa dengan bentuk persegi. Ketika angin bertiup menghilankan asap tersebut. Sinon dan Death gun kin tengah berlindung di balik Perisai persegi yang hampir hancur.

"Hampir saja!"

Sinon kemudian mengisi amunisi Snipenya, namun kali ini Amunisi tersebut berwarna kebiru-biru putihan. Sebelum akan menembak dia sempat melihat pembunuh bertopeng tengkorak itu.

" **Jika bagian luar tidak bisa, maka kita harus menghancurkanya dari dalam."**

"Apa yang kau punya."

Death gun mengeluarkan sebuah kubus dengan angka 0 di setiap sisinya, kemudian menunjukannya ke arah Sinon.

" **Ini adalah, Bom Cool ledakannya setara bom atom tapi aku tidak yakin dapat meleparkannya kedalam mulutnya."**

"kalau begitu kita coba."

 **DOR!**

 **DOR!**

 **DOR!**

Sinon menembaki ke bawah tempat monster itu berada, muncul gunung es yang berasal dari Peluru tersebut. Membuat pergerakan Monster itu terhenti sementara, belum sampai di situ lemparan sebuah benda tabung berwarna kuning memunculkan Cahaya yang menyilaukan

Padangan Monster itu langsung buyar dan tidak bisa melihat untuk sementara, memanfaatkan kesempatan ini Death gun, menggunakan lingkaran sihirnya dan bertarpotasi ke tempat mulutnya yang kini sedikit terbuka.

" **Kalau kau ingin makan cobalah ini!"**

Setelah melepar **Bom Cool** , Death gun langsung bertapotasi menjauh dari mulut tersebut, sementara di dalam tubuh Monster itu hitungan mundur tengah dilakukan dan ketika mencapai angka 0 kembali.

 **BOOOOM!**

Ledakan besar terjadi di dalam Monster tersebut, sedikit-demi sedikit muncul cahaya menyilaukan dan dalam tubuh Monster tersebut yang mencoba keluar.

Semua orang menciptakan Kekai pelindung mereka agar dapat bertahan dari hempasan angin yang begitu kuat, seyuman kemenangan bertengger di setiap wajah mereka tapi semua berubah menjadi keterkejutan setelah melihat Monster yang sudah hancur separuh ini mencoba meregenerasi dirinya.

"Yang benar saja!"

" **Bahkan dengan ledakan yang mendekati Bom atom sekalipun dia masih dapat meregenerasi."**

Tanpa sadar mereka tiba-tiba seragan tinju bertubi-tubi menyerang kekai membuat langsung pecah dan membuat terhempas Sinon serta Death gun.

"SINON-CHAN!"

"DEATH GUN!"

Dengan kejam dia langsung menyiapakan sebuah seragan cahaya yang berasal dari mulutnya tadi namun kali ini jaraknya dan kedua penembak tersebut begitu berdekatan.

 **GROOOAR!**

 **BLOOOM!**

Seragan pamukas dilancar, terlihat Sinon dan Death gun yang masih bersusah payah untuk bangkit. Sebelum seragan itu menyentuh mereka berdua sebuah pelindung terbuat dari es muncul dan memblokir lajur tembakan tersebut.

Tenyata pelindung itu berasal dari sihir Rossweisse yang kini tengah membantu mereka, tapi meskipun berhasil di blokir tetap saja kerusakan pelindung itu sudah sangat parah akibat seragan Monster tersebut.

Naruto mencoba bangkit dan membantu mereka, tapi ketika akan mengerakan salah satu anggota tubuhnya, serasa ada rasa sakit yang tidak bisa di bayangkan. Membuatnya kembali terbaring.

Sinon dan Death gun akhirnya mampu berdiri, mereka berdua kini tengah berada di samping Rossweisse, yang sangat kelelahan akibat menciptakan pelindung dengan daya pertahan kuat seperti itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ross-chan."

"Tidak ini sangat buruk Mana ku sudah sangat berkurang."

Mereka bertiga sudah kelelahan, Ketika akan melihat ke arah musuh muncul sebuah, ekor dari arah yang tidak terduga. Dengan ganas Monster ini mengayunkan ekornya dan menghatamkannya ke arah ketiga orang tersebut.

 **BRAAK!**

 **KYAA!**

 **ARHG!**

Kini di tubuh ketiga orang di penuhi luka-luka yang sangat banyak akibat hantaman ekor yang sangat besar serta berat, Death gun terlihat sudah tidak sadarkan diri sementara Sinon masih dapat meencoba bertahan, tenyata dengan sedikit kekuatannya Rossweisse dapat membuat sebuah pelidung kecil bagi mereka, walaupun tidak dapat menahan serangan besar seperti itu, tapi dapat menetralisir dampak agar tidak parah.

Rossweisse kini berdiri, darah mengalir dari dahinya dan beberapa anggota tubuh lainnya, nafas kasar keluar kini kekuatannya sudah habis dia sangat tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi.

Pandangan Mosnter ini kini tertuju pada Naruto yang tengah terbaring tanpa melakukan apa-apa, dengan tennag Monster raksasa ini mendekati Naruto tulang punggung mirip tangannya memajang dan kini mirip sebuah kuku yang sangat tajam.

Monster ini bersiap menusuk Naruto tepat di perutnya.

 **GROOOAR!**

 **UGHH!**

Darah bercucuran keluar dari perut, semua pandanga terkejut melihatnnya dia adalah Rossweisse yang datang tepat dimana Monster itu akan menusuk Naruto, dia berada di atas tubuh Naruto. Entah bagaimana dia bisa secepat itu, Rossweisse yang pandanganya mulai kabur dengan sedikit kekuatan menatap Naruto dengan Seyuman yang di bagian sisinya berdarah di tambah air mata yang mengalir.

Pandangan Naruto Shok pikirannya kini menghilang begitu saja.

"Dar..ri..pe..rtama..Ohk..kita...berr..temu..entah...Ohk..Kee...napa..pe.. ...mun..cul...Ohk..Hanya..sa..tu..yang..ing..inku...kaa..taakan..Ohk... _Aishiteru yo_."

Dan kemudian kedua mata Rossweisse tertutup, Monster besar tersebut dengan keji membanting Tubuh Rossweisse ketanah tepat di sebelah Naruto, kini Naruto dapat melihat seyuman Rossweisse terakhir kalinya.

Detak jatung Naruto serasa berhenti, sorot matanya kosong, mucul sebuah aura yang sangat persis saat Naruto mengacam Death gun untuk memberitahukan tempat dimana X berada. Butiran air mata terakhir menetes dan kemudian pecah karena bertemu dengan tanah.

di dalam pikiran Naruto terlihat bayangan Rossweisse yang melambaikan tangannya, Naruto mencoba untuk mengejarnnya namun selalu gagal dan tidak dapat menyetuhnya dan akihrnya mengucapkan _Sayonara to Ai shiteru_.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu seluruh tubuh Rossweisse menjadi serpihan cahaya yang terbang menjauh dari Naruto, Naruto berteriak sangat keras sebelum sesosok Raksasa bermata merah menyala dengan percikan seperti listrik yang keluar. Kedua tangan raksasanya menangkap Naruto dan akhirnya leyap.

 **RAAAARG!**

Aura yang semakin membesar dan mengelingi Naruto, seolah tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang ada di seluruh tubuhnya, akhirnya sebuah pilar yang menembus kelangit bewarna kehitam-hitaman dengan lambang bagaikan bunga yang mekar namun terlihat unik. ( _See: Tekkadan logo.)_

Sinon yang masih mempertahankan kesadarannya sangat terkejut dan ketakutan, ini aura yang bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari Monster tersebut.

 _Other palace._

Sesosok Malaikat jatuh tengah memancing di sebuah tepian sungai, sampai dia merasakan Aura yang sangat menakutkan mendataginya, dengan sekejap dia menjatuhkan kali pancingnya lalu keringat dingin mulai bercucuran.

Yah Dia adalah Azazel, Da-tenshi sekaligus gubenurnya. Tiba-tiba saja di merasakan aura yang dulu pernah ia rasakan aura yang muncul saat pertarung Fraksi iblis lama dengan Fraksi iblis baru.

"Jadi... dia telah bangkit." Bisiknya dengan ketakutan

 _Underworld_

Di sebuah ruangan ada empat orang yang duduk saling berhadap-hadapan, membahas sesuatu, hingga seperti Azazel aura yang tidak menggenakan datang membuat semuanya terkejut. Bahakan seorang berambut merah kini merasakan sebuah ketakutan yang paling dia ingat saat perang saudara.

"Sir-tan..."

Suara seorang perempuan dengan tubuh mungil namun jangan salahkan oppainya yang terlalu besar, rambut hitam dengan gaya twintail.

"Serafall, Ajuka, Falbium kalian merasakannya."

Ajuka iblis dengan bergelar Blezzebub mengaguk, aura ini dia pernah merasakannya dan saat melihat dari mana asal aura ini yang ada di sana hanyalah sebuah pembantaian yang sangat keji.

Falbium hanya dapat menelan kembali air liurnya dia tidak menyangka, Aura ini muncul kembali.

"A..ku harap dia tidak terlahir kembali dengan dendam itu."

"Ku..harap juga begitu Falbium."

Seluruhnya kini menatap sebuah lukisan yang bergambar mereka semua namun ada lima orang yang tidak telihat wajahnya.

 _Heaven._

Michael dan beberapa malaikat lainnya tengah membicarakan beberapa hal sampai aura yang sangat menyeramkan membuat Michael tersentak, namun bukan dirinya saja beberapa lainnya pun juga merasakannya.

"Aura ini tidak salah lagi." Ucap Michael.

'Barbatos!' Batin Azazel/Sirzech/Michael.

 _Di suatu tempat._

Sebuah bagunan seperti sebuah monumen kenangan, telihat empat orang yang tengah memberi karagan bungan pada Monumen tersebut, sampai keempatnya tersadar merasakan aura yang sangat familar.

"Jadi dia sudah terlahir.." Ucap seorang berambut cokelat spike.

"Yoshh! Saatnya kita kembali" Seru seorang berambut kemerah-merahan.

"Ternyata kau sudah bangkit yah Rivalku." Dengan penuh seyuman pertarungan seorang berambut kehitam-hitaman.

"Jadi Kapten sudah bangkit." Ucap sesoerang terakhir berambut Biru laut.

'Saatnya, TEKKANDAN! Bangkit kembali!'

 _Back to Naruto_

Kini Naruto yang masih berada di dalam Pilar kegelapan itu, sedikit mulai menunjukan wajahnya. Dua sorot mata merah yang sangat tajam terlihat namun lama-kelamaan kini berubah menjadi Armor raksasa yang menakutkan, memliki cakar yang sangat berkilau, serta seperti ekor yang tengah melayang di belakang sosok ini dan kemudian lambang yang berada di pilar tadi kini berada di dadanya. ( _See: Barbatos Lupus Rex_ )

Pandangan membunuh di lancarnya, dia mengambil ancang-ancang dan bersiap menyerang.

~ **What I am** ~

 **BLITZ!**

Naruto yang kini dalam kekuatan sesungguhnya, langsung melesat dengan cepat dan muncul di atas kepala Monster tersebut, dengan sekilas langsung memberikan luka sayatan yang sangat banyak. Masih belum puas dengan itu Naruto melesat menuju kearah dua tulang besar yang berada di punnggung Monster tersebut.

Monster ini meraung kesakitaan walaupun masih dapat meregenarsi tapi tetap saja ini berbeda. Naruto mengerakan ekornya dan menacapkannya di daetah punggung tersebut. Memafaatkan hal yang sudah dia lakukan dengan ganas dia belari menuju ke tempat ekor Monster ini berada, akibatnya ekor yang dia tancapkan di daerah punggung tersebut ikut terseret dan memberikan luka sayatan yang sangat parah.

 **BLITZ!**

Naruto kembali menghilang dan kini muncul di bagaian sisi dari tangan Monster ini, dengan ganas Naruto berbutar secara vertical seperti gergaji mesin dan lansgung menerobos kedalam tubuh Monster ini.

 **GROAAAR!**

Raungan kesakitan terus mengema, Naruto kini berada di dalam tubuh dari Monster tersebut, dengan memakai amor tersebut dia langsung membabi buta segala hal yang dilihatnya tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun.

 **JLEB!**

 **BRAK!**

 **BOOM!**

Berbagai hal dia hancurkan, kemudian langsung menerobos ketenggorokan Mosnter ini dan menghancurkan berbagai tulang yang berada, ratusan organ, urat nadi, tulang dan yang lainnya hancur dari dalam.

 **BLITZ!**

Kecepatan Tinggi Naruto kerahkan, dan dalam sekejap dia langsung keluar dari tubuh Monster tersebut melalui mulut, Kini dia tengah melayang di udara. Sorot matanya belum berubah, lalu.

 **BLITZ!**

 **GREEK!**

Naruto kini mendarat di tanah tepat memberlakangi Monster tersebut, ditangannya ada sebuah seperti bagian inti dari sesuatu. Itu adalah Otak inti dari Monster tersebut. Dengan keji Naruto langsung meremukan benda tersebut tanpa rasa jiji sedikitpun.

 **BRAAK!**

Monster tersebut lansung ambruk ketanah dengan keadaan yang kepala belubang. Sinon sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Kini sepertinya dia harus berhati-hati pada Naruto karena jika tidak.

Kau akan mati dengan brutal.

 **-TBC-**

 _Author Note_ :

Yo ketemu lagi dengan Author, sudah cukup lama Author tidak update. Untuk menulis Chapter ini di butuhkan kerja keras yang sangat hebat, tapi pada akhirnya dapat selesai juga.

Sedikit info:

Disini ada beberapa Fakta yang terungkap,

Pertama Naruto adalah bagian dari Klan iblis Barbatos, iblis yang memliki kekejaman dan kebrutalana dalam bertempur.

Lalu kedua Death gun kini menjadi sekutu dari Naruto,

Ketiga Naruto sebenarnya adalah rengkarnasi dari sosok pemimpin komadan perang Tekkadan.

Keempat Saat Naruto menggunakan kekuatan Iblis sesungguhnya, dia akan mengenakan armor Gundam Barbatos lupus rex.

Jurus dan senjata yang ada di cerita ini:

 **Luna Light : Anak panah berwarna kuning keemasan kegunaannya adalah untuk dapat menyinari suatu ruagan ataupun tempat yang gelap.**

 **THREE PILLARS OF ICE GUARD : Sebuah pelindung yang di bentuk oleh tiga patung raksasa dari es, memiliki daya tahan yang cukup kuat, tapi sang penggunannya harus mempertahankan konsentrasi yang tinggi.**

 **Black hole : Sebuah kekuatan penyerap yang fungsinya hampir sama dengan Black hole sesungguhnya**

 **Dark Hurricane Tenik dimana dia berbutar di tempat dengan kecepatan tinggi yang kemudian menghasilkan sebuah seragan tipis berbentuk angin yang dapat menebas apa saja.**

 **Darkness Void : Seragan dari pedang milik Death gun yang menghasilkan gelomabang kegelapan yang dapat membuat lawan mengalami kelumpuhan sementara.**

 **Block Emergercy : Pertahan lainnya yang dimana dia dapat membuat sebuah seragan terbelah menjadi dua bagian.**

 **Crescent dance : Tenik berpedang yang sangat cepat dan tidak mengetahui pola seragan, namun memiliki dampak yang cukup untuk membuat seorang terkejut dan terluka namun tidak mengalami kematian.**

 _ **Cyber Brain**_ **: sebuah metode untuk meyiksa dimana si pengguna akan memunculkan kenangan-kenangan lama yang sangat menyakitkan dan tidak ingin di ingat si korban.**

 **Magma Krakatau Punch : Sebuah tinjuan yang dilapisi Magma, nama jurus ini Author dapat dari Gunung Krakatau yang melutus dulu, namun meskipun kuat ternyata memiliki dampak yang cukup hebat dimana anggota tangannya akan terasa terbakar dan hancur.**

 **Volcanic fragments : Author terinspirasi dari Gempa Vulcanic dimana jurus ini memberikan retakan-retakan di bawahnya yang kemudian menyembur Magma panas.**

 **Magma Krakatau Twin Punch : sama dengan Magma Krakatau Punch namun bedanya disni penggunanya mengunakan dua tangan.**

 **NOVA MODE : Sebuah power up milik Sinanju dimana kejadian ini hampir sama dengan ledakan bintang yang di sebut Nova, seperti halnya di atas Energi di pusatkan pada satu titik hingga akhirnya meledak dan melahirkan energi baru.**

 **Punishment Of Wing : sebuah tenik diamana Sayap energi berubah menjadi sayap menkanik dengan memiliki persenjata senjata berat dan melepasakn seluruh seragannya secara bersamaan.**

Oke, cukup sampai disni dan kalau begitu mudah-mudahan kalian suka dengan Chapter ini, dan juga mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan dan yang lain yah Minna, serta berikan Komentar, pendapat, dan Kritikan yah

 _Saa Jane._


End file.
